Heridas que se curan
by AryyMuse
Summary: Bella sufre un trágico accidente con su novio Jacob en el que éste muere. Bella cae en profunda depresión hasta que el destino la lleva a conocer a un fotógrafo con cabellos desordenados y risa torsida quién le enseña a vivir de nuevo. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. La Sorpresa

_Los personajes pertenecen a la Grandiosa&Gloriosa Stephenie Meyer; yo sólo juego un poquito con ellos ;D  
Volví a subir la historia porque no se actualizaban los cambios S: mi primer Fic Y el FF falla¬¬' pero bueno, se las dejo. Esté cap. Tiene más contenido. Si se eliminan palabras no es mi culpa, en serio S:  
EnjOy^^ _

****

LA SORPRESA

Era una día viernes cualquiera, claro, para las demás personas. Para mí, era la mejor fecha en todo el año. Mi aniversario. El segundo para ser exactos. Dos años con el amor de mi vida. Jacob. La sola mención de éste, ponía mi mundo de cabeza. Éramos cada quien, lo opuesto al otro: él, moreno como la misma noche y yo, blanca como la leche fría. Yo delgada, casi escurridiza y él, musculoso, un adonis. Yo con 20 años y él 22.

Yo trabajaba para una editorial llamada High Five escribiendo sobre política en Phoenix. Mi jefa era la madre de Jacob quien, se había convertido casi en la mía también, al estar tan alejada de la mía ya que, mis padres, Reene Y Charlie vivían en Forks. Sue era muy linda conmigo. Me tomó mucho cariño cuando comencé a trabajar allí y aún más, cuando Jacob me presentó como su novia. Era de las pocas jefas que existen…

Jacob tenía un taller automotriz, amaba los autos. Se había independizado un año después de terminar su carrera e hizo crecer su negocio con su propio esfuerzo.

Iba de camino a la tienda donde había apartado ya su regalo cuando mi teléfono sonó…

-Isabella Swan... en que puedo servirle?- Bromee un poco.

-En tantas cosas amor! Pero no puedo decirlas por teléfono…- Contestó divertido.

-Oh Jacob Basta!- reí y él me siguió, con una carcajada que hizo vibrar mi tímpano.

-Tú tienes la culpa por preguntar-continuó pensado hacer algo ésta noche?

-Sí!-afirmé feliz al amor de mi vida.

-Oh!-exclamó-. Creí que... bueno, tal vez… querrías pasar nuestro aniversario conmigo…

-Eres increíble!-lo interrumpí.

-Está bien está bien, perdona, me desperté con un poco de humor hoy, eso está mal bella?-reprochó y casi pude jurar que hizo un puchero.

-Claro que no amor. La verdad, también yo estoy más que de buenas… Entonces... a las 9 como quedamos?

-Si pero, habrá cambio de planes. No nos veremos en el restaurant que te había dicho, perdón por avisarte justo ahora pero…

-Ey! Tranquilo si?-corté-. No hay problema en eso, no es el lugar, es la compañía recuerdas?. Así que… donde nos vemos?

-Por eso no te preocupes amor, y de verdad gracias… nos veremos a las 9 en punto, te amo.- y colgó

Me sentí un poco extraña, él rara vez colgaba así, tal vez debería estar ocupado. La verdad no quise darle mucha importancia y me adentré a la tienda. La verdad no sabía ni que regalarle, ya había apartado un perfume, claro, su favorito. Pero quería darle algo más.  
Sabía de antemano que él amaba los regalos con más valor sentimental que económico asi que quise buscar algo especial…. Y lo encontré.  
En dos tiendas más al sur del centro comercial encontré un negocio con cosas de la vida real en miniatura y allí vi el regalo perfecto; un pequeño Volkswagen 98 convertible. El coche que Jacob tenía cuando nos conocimos. Mismo que se descompuso un año después sin remedio alguno. Amaba ese auto pues, fue el primero en su vida. El primero claro, pagado con su propio dinero.

Sin pensarlo pagué por él y me lo llevé a casa.

Apenas llegué al edificio y Rachel, hermana de Jacob, estaba esperándome en su coche:

-Vamos bella, entra ahora!-gritó.

-Rachel, por Dios! Tengo poco más de hora y media para arreglarme y estar presentable para tu hermano, no necesito distracciones comprendes?

-Ugh! Para tener 20 años eres demasiado testaruda-rió-. Y quién crees que te ayudará a arreglarte? Vamos a mi casa. Estaremos solas no te preocupes; Paul está con Jacob.

-Ayuda?-rodee los , es un aniversario de novios, no mi boda… quieres hablar claro?

-Está bien está bien-reconocí el mismo reproche de Jacob en esas palabras-. Sólo te diré que soy parte de la sorpresa, así que sube ya!, no me hagas bajar por ti.-frunció el ceño

Sólo sonreí y asentí. Por dentro la curiosidad carcomía mi paciencia. Sorpresa? Tenía que ver con el cambio de planes? Dios! Yo Era la personificación misma del nerviosismo. Si no tuviera a Rachel sacándome platica por más de una hora mientras me alistaba, pude haber enloquecido.  
Me puse un vestido que ella tenía tendido en su cama para mí, era corto, en un azul hermoso, con líneas en diagonal debajo del busto con brillos. Se amoldaba perfectamente a mi cintura luciendo así, la curva debajo de ésta.

http: // www . dressdress . net/sexy _ prom _party /2159homecoming-cocktail-dress . jpg

Mi largo cabello lo acomodó en forma de cascada con algunos pasadores, cayendo así, mi pelo chocolate ondulado en varias capas.

- Wow-exclamó. Quedaste muy linda bella! Hasta empiezo a creer que eres una digna Sra. De Black-soltó una risita mientras le sacaba la lengua.

- Vaya! Pues, gracias cuñada-rodee los ojos.

- Anda! Ya es hora.-dijo levantándome de la silla que había situado frente al espejo.

Ya no entendí muy bien. Jacob no me había dejado claro donde nos veríamos ni a donde pasaría por mí. Después de atravesar la ciudad desde su casa, llegamos al edificio de mi departamento:

- Y se supone que Jacob pasará por mi aquí?-pregunté saliendo del auto.

- Baja ya Swan!-se limitó a contestar y se fue.

No me quedó más que abrir mi bolso y tomar las dos llaves, una, para la entrada principal del edificio y una más, para mi puerta. Entré lenta y cuidadosamente pues debía estar a oscuras, pero la luz de una vela atrapó mi atención.  
Caminé dos pasos hacía ella y tome un pedazo de papel que estaba encima de una rosa… blanca? Adiviné en la oscuridad. "Que haces a oscuras? Enciende la luz" decía. Mi corazón dio un vuelco para después latir a un ritmo tan irregular que se me escapó un jadeo. Al prender la luz vi un ciento de pétalos de rosa de todos colores señalando un pequeño camino de la entrada hacia el comedor.  
Una sonrisa enorme iluminó mi rostro. Me dirigí a la mesa donde había ahora una rosa de color rosado y encima, una nueva nota: "sube a la terraza Isabella Swan". Dios! Me paralicé analizando la orden de la nota sólo un momento… sentí mis piernas temblar camino a las escaleras, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y mi pulso… bueno, hace falta mencionarlo?.  
Llegué a la puerta que daba al exterior, tome una bocanada de aire y giré la perilla para encontrarme el lugar más hermoso bajo los finos y resplandecientes rayos plata de luna. Había una pequeña mesa para dos, con dos copas, una botella de vino, un gran refractario tapado con una delgada capa de aluminio, ramos de rosas rojas y velas blancas por doquier.  
En medio de tan alucinante escenario, el hombre de mi vida con una rosa en sus suaves manos y traje de etiqueta color negro con un moño en la camisa blanca esperando por mí al final del camino de pétalos. Y a su lado… Paul.

- Paul?-logré decir, sofocada.

- Oh, lo siento bella, errores técnicos-rió-. Ya me iba. Que disfruten… de la velada-añadió con tono pícaro y salió, o más bien, entró al edificio.

No pude articular palabra, sólo corrí hacía él y sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor. Sentí mi piel quemar como respuesta a su tacto. Lo abrasé con todo el amor que pude. Como si estuviera dispuesta a quedarme así, hasta el final de los tiempos.

-Feliz aniversario amor-dijo separándose de mí, y me besó. De esos besos lentos, tan llenos de amor que no parecen {ni quería} que tuviesen fin.

Se separó de mí después de un tiempo considerable, debido a la falta de oxígeno entre los dos. Sonreí y le dedique un pequeño roce de labios mientras él se encargaba de entrelazar nuestras manos.

- Esto es… Jacob yo… no... no tengo palabras. Perfecto, es una ofensa para todo esto. Es el mejor regalo de aniversario que alguien pueda dar! Te amo! Yo.. me encantó, de verdad….

- Bella!- interrumpió, poniendo su índice en mis labios-. Puedo hablar?-rió y yo asentí

- Ésto no es tu regalo, es sólo un acercó a mi oído y susurró: -aún no acabo contigo cariño.

Vale! Me derretí! Contento?. Me limité a suspirar con los ojos cerrados mientras mi mente grababa su singular aroma y cientos de choques eléctricos recorrían mi espina dorsal.

-Tienes hambre?-preguntó yo si!

Nos sentamos a cenar, el refractario tenía la más rica de las lasañas que, según él, él mismo preparó. La botella era de champagne, no de vino. Muy de acuerdo, pues celebrábamos algo. Platicamos de todo lo acontecido a lo largo del día.  
Me explicó el porqué encontré a Paul allí: "el me ayudo con todo esto, y la idea era, bueno, que Rachel nos avisara antes de traerte para que él saliera, pero, creo que se olvidó". Pero, algo de mi intuición me anunciaba que había algo más.

-Por cierto-dijo cambiando de tema-. De todas las rosas que hay aquí afuera, sólo puedes tomar ésta.

Y me entregó una rosa que no era para nada natural. Parecía apenas un botón y la reconocí como la que él tenía entre los dedos cuando entré. Claro que cuando lo ataqué no le puse atención a un pequeño detalle pero, ya de cerca, resaltaba. Era una pequeña línea en medio de la flor.

-Ábrela –me indicó levantándose de la silla.

Mis manos temblaron pero obedecí. Y vi, lo que jamás esperé ver allí dentro. O más bien, no me tome tiempo para pensarlo. Un anillo de oro con un gran diamante sujetado por cuatro delicadas líneas que partían de la circunferencia, dos de cada lado.  
Brillaba por si solo tal anillo de… COM-PRO-MI-SO. Jadee y al segundo siguiente Jacob me levantó de la silla, tomó el anillo que miraba atónita aún dentro del botón para hincarse y decir:

"Isabela Swan, te pido que me aceptes para ser parte de tu vida, ser eterno junto a ti y… Demonios!-exclamó frustrado-. Lo olvidé.. Espera..-solté una risita é.. Bella, eres mi vida entera, la única que en mi vida existe, la más… perfecta, maravillosa. Con la única que deseo pasar lo que me resta de vida. Te amo.. Aceptas casarte conmigo?

Me hinque como él y le di un tierno beso. Mis ojos no pudieron más y soltaron un par de lágrimas de felicidad.

- Acepto Jake. Te amo-contesté jadeante.

- En serio?-preguntó, como si hiciera falta.

- Pues claro tonto-dije sonriendo y limpiando las lágrimas.

- Me haces el hombre más feliz-susurró, colocando el anillo en el dedo indicado.

Se levantó conmigo en brazos y ésta vez gritó

- Feliz, FELIZ FELIZ!!

- Sh sh! basta Jake-reí mientras me giraba-. Vas a marearme

- Está bien ésta bien-cielos, nunca me enfadaría de esa frase tan.. tan suya-. Éste si es el regalo oficial amor, para los dos.

****

_Bueno, que les pareció? Aww está todo mieLosso haha! Ok no 8-) em, sobre el lemmon O: no lo hize tan explícito como unos que el leído JJAJA verdad Miranda? XD Dudas? Aplausos? Jitomatazos? Jaja dejen lo que quieran(: en el botonsito de abajo que dice Review. Los quiero muCho^^ _

_Aryy'Muse*_


	2. La Ultima Vez

_Los personajes pertenecen a La grandiosa&Gloriosa Stephenie Meyer(: La creación es mia! :D  
Les dejo Leer ;D_

LA ÚLTIMA VEZ

- Ay Jacob, tu regalo lo dejé en mi cuarto. Qui..e..res en..trar por .. él?-vacilé. nunca se me daba hablar así, haciéndole ese tipo de invitaciones-. O me esperas aquí?-me retracté.

- Te espero aquí-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Sonreí nerviosa al ver que no había entendido mi invitación y di la media vuelta. Ya había abierto la puerta para entrar al edificio cuando De pronto sentí que pegó su pecho a mi espalda y puso sus manos en mi cadera para girarme y quedar frente a él.

-No necesitas preguntar-dijo, pegando sus labios a los míos.

El beso se convirtió en el mismo infierno; demasiada temperatura entre los dos. Cada vez era a un ritmo mayor, sofocantemente delicioso… en un momento me recargó en una pared levantándome un poco y yo subí mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, apretándolo más contra mí, sintiendo su erección. No supe cómo pero, llegamos a mi puerta.

-Tienes que abrir si queremos entrar-dijo jadeante, bajándome de él.

Reí buscando la llave y cuando por fin la encontré, abrí y lo tomé de las manos. Él se aproximó más para besarme un poco más lento que antes y me aparté.

-Jake, tranquilo, tengo que darte tus regalos-dije sacando de la bolsa sólo la caja del perfume.

-Aqua Di Gio? Bella, es genial, mi favorito! Muchas gracias amor pero…-

En ese momento estaba sacando el pequeño cochecito de la bolsa.

-Isabella Swan!-dijo con los ojos como platos, admirando la miniatura.-mi coche!-exclamó y rió.

-Sabía que te encantaría. Yo sólo lo vi y pensé inmediatamente en ti asi que…

No terminé de completar mi frase cuando el ya me llevaba por el cuarto con su boca y manos aferradas a mi cuerpo. Yo subí, como movimiento automático, mis manos hacia arriba, encerrando su cuello contra mis brazos. Bajó el cierre de mi vestido y lo deslizó lentamente hacia abajo cubriendo con besos cada centímetro de piel que iba desnudando.

-En verdad me gustaba como te veías con ese vestido-dijo, mientras el vestido caía entre nosotros-. Pero me gusta más como te ves así-continuó.

Su boca devoró, literalmente, mi cuello, hombros, mi pecho. Sentí arder cuando sus manos desabrocharon mi sostén y me recostó lentamente en la cama. Busqué su boca y me devolvió el beso con ímpetu. Bajó lo que me restaba de ropa interior y después de unos minutos más de besos y caricias, separé mis piernas en una invitación muda. Entró en mí, entrelazando nuestras manos a los lados de mi cabeza, rellenando mi mundo con tan explosivas sensaciones… era la mejor manera de sentir que en ésta vida, sólo me bastaba él para estar completa. Jadee..Gemí.. Una, dos, tres.. Mil veces más cuando llegamos al clímax. Apretó nuestras manos y me dedicó la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

- Te amo-susurré, aún jadeante.

- Para siempre-concluyó él, girándose y llevándome consigo para quedar recostada en su pecho.

- Me encantó la lasaña-suspiré, haciendo figuras en su pecho desnudo.

- Para mí, estuvo mejor el postre… tu qué opinas?-dijo acariciando mi espalda.

Reímos los dos y me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo. No podía estar en un lugar mejor que en sus brazos.

Luego de un rato él rompió el silencio:

-No puedo quedarme bella-miró su reloj-. Es casi medianoche.

Mi pecho sufrió una punzada seguida de un vacío profundo. Como un presentimiento….

-No, quédate Jake. Por favor-supliqué aferrándome a su cuerpo.

-Pasa algo? Siempre me eh ido bella, tengo trabajo mañana y no me presentaré con una ropa así.-dijo mientras me apretaba mas contra él.

-Es que.. yo, bueno… me siento un poco mal. Me sentiría mejor si te quedas a mi lado ésta noche-concluí.

-Está bien, está bien pero, saldré temprano a casa a cambiarme si?

-Ok amor-contesté-. Oye… mañana es sábado, tengo el día libre… crees que pueda acompañarte al trabajo?

-Por supuesto Sra. Black- dijo divertido, soltando leves carcajadas

Yo sonreí, besando su abdomen desudo y le di las buenas noches. De lo último que fui consiente fue de sus manos en mi espalda y sus labios en mi cabello.

Desperté con el sonido de la regadera y vi ropa limpia, por lo visto casi recién planchada, de Jake en mi escritorio. Dirigí la vista al relojito de allí y marcaba las 7:30. En ese momento salió él del baño, con una toalla en la cintura y su cabello corto húmedo, goteando y mojando el piso.

-Buenos días Bella Durmiente-se acercó y me dedicó la más amplia y dulce de las sonrisas que sólo él podía mostrar.

-Hola amor-contesté dándole un casto beso-. Cómo llegó esto aquí?-señalé las ropas.

-Rachel….

-Ah.. ya veo-sentí el rubor posándose en mis mejillas y le mostré una sonrisa cómplice-. Será mejor que me duche ahora mismo antes de que se haga tarde y me abandones.

-Sabes que no lo haría-dijo mirando el reloj-. Pero te agradaría que te apresuraras-rió.

Metí mi ropa al baño y me bañé lo más rápido que pude. Había terminado ya de cambiarme cuando Jake dijo algo así como "te espero abajo". Sequé mi cabello y lo dejé suelto. Me apresuré a bajar y lo vi dentro del coche.

-Lista!-dije entrando al coche y dándole un beso.

-Tengo que reconocer que pensé que no lo lograrías-rió, poniendo el auto en marcha.

-Muy gracioso Black-dije poniéndome el cinturón y otra vez esa punzada volvió a mi pecho-. Deberías ponértelo tú también- señalé su cinturón.

-Es un camino muy corto bella, no te preocupes amor-dijo tomando mi mano y acariciándola con su pulgar.

Tenía una música para nada de mi tipo en el estéreo así que cambié el disco por uno que decía mi nombre que encontré por algún lugar dentro del porta CD's de la guantera. Y de repente, todo fue muy rápido.

Un camión de carga se pasó el rojo del semáforo que nos cedía el paso y venía directo hacía nosotros. Jacob volteó a verme en el momento que aceleró. Pero el camión alcanzó a golpear el lado del copiloto haciendo que el coche se volteara. Lo último que vi fue un montón de polvo y de pronto, todo se oscureció…

"Bella" "Bella despierta" escuché a lo lejos "vamos amor contesta" lo escuché seguido de un montón de voces que no podía reconocer. Abrí mis ojos y vi a Jacob con la mirada fija en mí…

-Dime que estás bien amor

-Jake… ahh, me duele el cuello…- dije aún aturdida y tuve un flash back de lo que había ocurrido.

-No te muevas, ya hay gente aquí para ayudarnos.

Fue en ese momento cuando noté que no se movía. Me quité el cinturón, temblorosa y me sacudí un poco el escombro.

-Jacob?- me acerqué-. que tienes? No… no, puedes moverte?

-Sí, pero, es mejor que no lo haga. Duele demasiado-hizo una mueca de dolor y rió un poco para disimular.

-Oh Jake, yo.. no..-solté en lágrimas.

Un paramédico se acercó y dijo que nos sacarían en el instante que llegaran refuerzos para abrir las puertas, que estaban muy dañadas. Dijo un par de cosas más a las que ni siquiera puse atención y se fue.

Bella, escúchame!-tomó mi mano y la apretó con fuerza. Vi la mueca de dolor que hizo y continuó-. Todo va a estar bien, por favor, pase lo que pase tienes que estar bien..

No me digas eso!-lo corté-. No voy a estar bien, VAMOS! Entiendes? Vamos a estar bien-lloré aún más

Sólo promételo, promételo Bella. Dime que te cuidarás. Hazlo por mí. -lo miré tan.. Confundida, tan estupefacta. Pero aún así contesté:

Lo prometo Jake- y con todo y dolor de cuello, me acerqué y lo besé tratando de ser cuidadosa con él-. Te amo

Sonrió y dijo también: "te amo" y vi, como sus ojos se cerraban de a poco.

Jake?-nada-. Jake! Contesta- susurré. Sentí todo el peso del auto en mi pecho y ésta vez grité.

JAKE! JACOB DESPIERTA! AYUDENME POR FAVOR! ALGUIÉN!... -por mis mejillas surcaban miles de lágrimas y el dolor de mi cuello fue sustituido con más fuerza por el de mi corazón. Los temblores de mi cuerpo aumentaron su velocidad. Por el lado de mi puerta llegó un paramédico y vi como por el otro lado sacaban a Jacob, las imágenes eran un tanto borrosas, mi mente estaba en Jacob no en la persona que trataba de controlarme…

Yo no! No los necesito! Que no ven?-suplicaba-. Ayúdenlo por favor! Que no muera! Por dios!-. grité con voz ahogada en sufrimiento.

Tranquila señorita, ya lo están revisando.

En ese momento se descuidó y logré zafarme de su agarre. Corrí hacía la camilla donde tenían a Jacob y al acercarme escuché como un paramédico le decía a otro "ya no hay nada que hacer"

Qué?é apenas en un susurro

Lo siento señorita, el señor acaba de fallecer

No! No no no!! Grité y me abrasé a Jacob. Comencé a suplicarle que despertara, que lo hiciera por mí, por nuestro futuro. Por tantas cosas que estaban por venir. "tú no mi amor" "tú no por favor!" Gritaba y sentía las miradas curiosas de la gente que se había acercado con el ruido del accidente. Después de unos, minutos? Segundos? todo se volvió negro… estaba consciente pero, no podía despertar. Las olas de dolor me arrastraban profundamente a la oscuridad. "sufrió golpes internos" escuché una voz a lo lejos. "La muchacha estaba desecha" comentó otra voz. Sentí como una mano fría tomaba mi mano izquierda y posaba uno de sus dedos en mi dedo anular. "estaban comprometidos" dijo una voz con tono triste. Y no supe más….

_Dioss! Que les pareció? Pff, la verdad es que fue bien difícil escribir éste capitulo pues, nunca eh tenido un accidente. Y mucho menos eh visto alguno. Todo fue imaginación. Además que nunca eh pasado por una situación de dolor similar así que… en fin! Lo dejo a su consideración XD gracias por los comentarios sobre el cap anterior! Los quiero(L)_


	3. Borron Y Cuenta Nueva?

_Los personajes pertenecen a la GrandiOsa&gLoriOsa Stephenie Meyer(L)' La historia Es totalmente By AryyMuse(: y que creen? Hoy aparece… {redoble de tambores} Edward!!!! A que es genial!^^_

_Agradezco mucho sus Reviews en el capítulo anterior! miL gracias también a las que han agregado la historia a favoritos ó han solicitado una alerta. Son los mejores lectores! :D pero bueno, les dejo leer!_

BORRON Y CUENTA NUEVA?

Apenas caí en cuenta lo difícil que era la vida real… sin él, sin estar los dos juntos en nuestra burbuja alejada de todo temor, de toda preocupación... Era la más dura separación que pude haber enfrentado. Sin Jacob, mi vida era dependiente sólo de mi respiración irregular. El maldito oxígeno me mantenía en una existencia vacía y hueca. Apenas era consciente del día y la noche, pero jamás de las horas que transcurrían. La casa estaba tan abandonada como mi pecho. El dolor… dolor? Bendito sea! Cada punzada en mi corazón llevaba su nombre así que a estas alturas, le estoy agradecida al sufrimiento. Desde mi ensueño, sus penetrantes y hermosos ojos negros eran testigos de mi lenta agonía, pero, asi yo era feliz. O mejor dicho, menos infeliz. Al menos de esa forma lo veía. Patética. Lo sé. Pero quién dijo que lo afrontaría con madurez? Jamás lo olvidaría. De eso es lo único que estaba segura. Por qué olvidar al único hombre que he amado de verdad? Incluso aunque ello signifique cargar el peso de su muerte toda mi vida, lo llevaré siempre en mi mente… peor, en mi corazón.

Había pasado ya casi un año desde el accidente. Mi vida, si a esto se le puede decir vida… era un asco. Cuando quería ponerme otra vez en pie, cualquier recuerdo echaba abajo todo mi esfuerzo. En verdad lo intenté. Muchas veces… pero no es nada fácil. Menos cuando la mamá de tu ex novio es tu jefa y su hermana es tu compañera de oficina.

Estaba tratando de escribir la nota para la edición de éste mes cuando Rachel se acercó a mi cubículo:

-Buenos días Bella. Estás ocupada? Mi mamá te quiere ver en su oficina

-Claro, sabes para qué?-pregunté acercándome a la puerta con ella.

Negó con la cabeza y me acompañó hasta allá. Entró sin tocar la puerta… pues claro, siendo su hija como porqué debería tocar?

-Bella, te vas de High Five-dijo Sue

-Cómo? Me.. me estás corriendo?

-Crees que te haría algo así Bella?-negué con la cabeza y continuó-. Será un cambio de espacio. Conseguí colocarte en la editorial Believe Me como presidenta. El director es mi amigo y le mandé muy buenas referencias sobre ti…

-En Seattle?-interrumpí-. Porqué?

-No te voy a mentir Bella. Lo de Jacob aún me duele. Poco a poco lo he ido aceptando con algo de ayuda. Pero tú… verte a ti a diario, con esa cara de sufrimiento, y ver como las ojeras se estacionaron permanentemente en tus ojos, de verdad, no me ayuda en nada-concluyó con lágrimas en sus ojos y yo, comenzaba a sentir arder los míos-. Creí que algún día volverías a ser la misma Bella. Que volverías a mirarme a los ojos y sonreír casualmente pero, te cuesta mucho trabajo. Decidí mandarte allá por la cercanía a Forks. Quiero que viajes a ver a tus padres. Que te distraigas un poco. Quiero que vuelvas a vivir-. Terminó en un susurro.

Mis manos se dirigieron a mi rostro limpiando las lágrimas que ya se habían hecho presentes.

-Sue yo, lo siento… en verdad. Si hubiera una forma de no causarte pesar lo haría y lo sabes.

En ese momento se acercó y me abrazó

-Entonces vete mi niña. Yo sé lo que te digo.

Sólo asentí y continuamos abrazadas llorando. Hacía ya tanto que no mantenía una plática personal con Sue. Y eso le dolía más de lo que me imaginaba.

-Si yo fuera tú iría a arreglar mis cosas. Tu vuelo sale mañana sábado. El Lunes tienes que presentarte en tu nuevo empleo-dijo limpiando todo rastro húmedo en sus ojos.

-Tan pronto? Admítelo Sue, te quieres deshacer de mí-reí y ella también.

-Cuando recojas las cosas de tu cubículo pasas de nuevo a mi oficina. Te daré la dirección del departamento que conseguí para ti.

Asentí y fui a mi espacio de trabajo. Cuando no quedó rastro mío en él me dirigí a la oficina de Sue donde se encontraba Rachel. Las dos se despidieron de mi con un "te quiero" "te iremos a visitar" y una amenaza de Rachel "si no llamas, juro que atacaré tu correo electrónico". Suspiré al imaginarme como serían conmigo si de verdad nos unieran lazos familiares. Salí a mi casa a empacar mis cosas. Con lágrimas en los ojos me despedí de la ciudad donde encontré el amor y misma, en la que lo perdí tiempo después.

El vuelo fue de tres estresantes horas. El avión iba lleno debido a ser fin de semana. Al llegar a Seattle me fui directo a la dirección que Sue me dio y un señor que supuse era el portero me saludo con un gesto gentil

- Disculpe, se supone que viviré aquí. Pero ni siquiera sé en qué apartamento es-dije

- Señorita Swan?-preguntó y yo asentí-. Aquí tengo su llave-dijo mientras buscaba en la bolsa que traía a la cintura-. Aquí está! Su casa es la que está en el perfil derecho frente a la fuente-señaló metiéndose a la construcción.

La visualicé y me despedí con apenas un "gracias" y el dijo un cordial "hasta pronto".

Entré a mi nuevo hogar y encendí las luces pues, ya estaba oscureciendo. Para mi sorpresa la habitación me resultó bastante acogedora. La cocina estaba impecable y tenía un comedorcito para dos. La estufa era simulada por un gran mueble de madera hueco y encima una estufita de viaje. Recordé que mi papá tenía una y la llevaba siempre consigo cuando salíamos a la playa. Debajo de éste intento de electrodoméstico estaba una boyita de gas.  
Me dirigí al único cuarto y vi un closet grande para la ropa. Lo que me pareció perfecto pues traía toda la vestimenta que tenía. Desde una pijama vieja algo agujerada de Victoria's Secret hasta un elegante vestido de noche. Me tiré sobre la cama con los ojos con unas cuantas lágrimas, decidida a soltar unas más antes de dormir cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Abrí la puerta y ni siquiera me molesté en prender la luz de afuera; la luz del pasillo iluminaba la entrada. Limpie mi rostro y una voz masculina habló:

-Disculpa si molesto pero…-dudó y supe que adivinaba mi estado poniendo atención en mis ojos-. la dueña de aquí te mandó esto-dijo extendiéndome la mano.

Apenas noté que desviaba la mirada, asi que me enfoque en el par de llavecitas que me entregaba aquel tipo desconocido. Las tomé y levanté lentamente la mirada para encontrar un par de ojos en un verde brillante y unos cabellos bronce totalmente desordenados, como si se acabase de levantar. Sentí una opresión en el pecho pero él desvió la mirada demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

Lo sentí incomodo y entendí que mi comportamiento al abrir la puerta lo desconcertó.

-Son… del closet-dijo llevando sus manos a las bolsas traseras de su pantalón.

Y yo sólo pude asentir. Continuaba mirándolo pero no decía palabra. Y tampoco volteaba de nuevo.

-Nos vemos-dijo, y en el segundo siguiente posó sus ojos en mí y susurró un "buenas noches" con una sonrisa de lado mientras se alejaba.

Cerré la puerta todavía analizándolo. Con sus ojos esmeralda posados en los míos. Sacudí un poco la cabeza para quitarme futuras ideas y me dirigí al mueble para comprobar lo de las llaves. Me puse a acomodar mi ropa ya que, supuse, sería una noche larga… como todas mis noches. Pero apenas había acomodado unas 10 prendas cuando mis ojos estaban por cerrarse. Caminé un poco y me dejé caer en el colchón.

No desperté si no hasta otro día, miré el reloj de mi muñeca y marcaba las 8:30. Me hice el aseo y sentí unas ganas enormes de saber si aquel desconocido vivía en ese lugar. Si lo encontraba le diría por lo menos un "buenos días". No se me daba ser cortante con la gente. Me cambié y salí dispuesta a caminar unas calles a la redonda para conocer. Si no vivía en alguno de los apartamentos, seguro vivía cerca… sonreí ante ese pensamiento y salí de mi cuarto. Vi unas cuantas tiendas abiertas. Una era de ropa y supe donde compraría mi próximo vestido. Regresé al vecindario sin éxito y tomé una ducha fresca. El resto del día me la pasé acomodando la ropa que faltaba {que era la mayoría} y, por increíble que parezca, puse música en mi portátil. Hacía mucho que no ponía música por mi propia cuenta. Parecía que éste lugar me estaba sentando bien. Hasta que el reproductor me traicionó cuando empezó a sonar una canción de Maná. "te extraño más que nunca y no sé qué hacer…" sentí un escalofrío al escucharla y apagué la computadora.  
Respecto a lo de Jacob, sabía que no iba a ser fácil pero… porqué hacerlo más difícil?

Se dieron las 9 de la noche y yo seguía frente al televisor pensando en cualquier cosa y soltando un par de lágrimas de vez en cuando. Puse el despertador a las 6:30 para estar lista temprano pues, entraba a las 8 y no sabía que tan alejado estaba mi futuro trabajo. Y por segunda vez consecutiva no se me fue el sueño a mitad de la madrugada.

Me levanté, me bañe y elegí mi vestuario. Tenía que dar una buena impresión, no quería dejar mal a Sue así que elegí mi vestido favorito formal de mezclilla. En un rojo hermoso. Pegado al cuerpo. Lo combiné con zapatillas y accesorios blancos. Si había alguien quien me había enseñado a vestirme, esa era Rachel. Dejé mi cabello suelto haciendo un pequeño levantamiento con pasadores al frente, donde debía estar mi copete. Al fin salí de mi casa y no tardé en encontrar un taxi disponible. Le indiqué la dirección y cuando llegué entré sin dudar y una cálida y joven recepcionista me atendió.

-Buenos días señorita. Quisiera hablar con el señor…-dudé sacando el papelito con el nombre de mi bolso-. Harry Clearwater –dije porfin.

-Buenos días-contestó-. Lo siento pero el señor Clearwater está ocupado.

-Tal vez, si le dieras mi nombre, podría atenderme. Me está esperando. Dígale que lo busca Isabella Swan.

Revisó una lista y me miró con los ojos como platos

-Oh, Srita. Swan. Lo siento. Mucho gusto yo soy Ángela, aquí todos me dicen Angie-sonrió y me extendió la mano.

-Igualmente Angie, por favor, dime Bella si?

-Claro Bella. Harry te está esperando. Ve al cuarto piso.

Me despedí de ella y entré al elevador, presioné el numerito y esperé a que cerraran las puertas cuando una mano atravesó la entrada. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par para contemplar a la última persona que esperaba encontrar allí. Aquel desconocido del vecindario entró al ascensor. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos sólo un momento y dijo "buenos días" antes de voltearse y presionar otro botón. Yo no contesté. Sólo desvié la mirada. Parecía que era lo único capaz de hacer cuando él me miraba. Las puertas se cerraron de nuevo y voltee a verlo:

-Eres tú?-arrugué la entre ceja.

Él se giró como si estuviese realmente asustado

-Wow! Hablas!- dijo y después rió al ver que evité su mirada ante el comentario. Sentí el calor acumulado en mis pómulos.

-Si te acuerdas de mí-afirmé, riendo ésta vez.

-Claro! Aunque, tus ojos lucen mejor hoy… sin… -dijo casi en un susurro

-Oh-exclamé y fingí una sonrisa adivinando la palabra que iba a decirme. Me había visto llorar, claro. La palabra era lágrimas.  
Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo indicando el tercer piso.

-Espero verte pronto-dijo saliendo con una sonrisa de lado.

Dio la media vuelta y las puertas lo escondieron de mi vista. Al llegar al cuarto nivel sentí las miradas curiosas. Menos mal que allí había poca gente. Llegué a la oficina del señor Clearwater. Entré y vi a un hombre ya con varios años. Las canas comenzaban a abundarle el cabello. Vi una sonrisa gentil de su parte lo que hizo que yo sonriera con ganas también

-Señorita Swan!-exclamó-. Al fin te conozco! Mucho gusto-. caminó y extendió su mano hacia mí

-El gusto es todo mío Señor Clearwater-dije estrechando su mano

-Oh no! Por favor. Dime Harry y háblame de tu. No estoy tan viejo… lo estoy?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido y después comenzó a carcajear.

-No claro!... Harry entonces, dime Bella-y reí con él

Después de mucha platica sobre mi trabajo anterior y claro, de Sue, me entregó un folder con el plan de trabajo y el último número de revista que había salido. Dijo que no haría nada importante de aquí hasta en una semana que empezasen con la edición del próximo número. Me llevó hasta mi oficina y agregó que en media hora habría una junta para presentarme. "vaya" pensé, "como me encanta ser el centro de atención…" y rodee los ojos ante mi propio pensamiento.

Prendí el computador y pase todo lo importante de mi memoria a la PC. Comenzaba a explorar los cajones de mi ahora escritorio cuando abrieron mi puerta y vi a una rubia de ojos grandes y linda sonrisa asomarse.

-Hola bella, dice Harry que pases a la sala de juntas. Sígueme, yo te guío.

Me levanté y salí junto con ella

-Y tu eres…?

-Me llamo Jessica, trabajaremos juntas… más que juntas-rió-. Seré tu asistente-dijo mientras subíamos al elevador. Pulsó el numero 3 y siguió con su plática. Preguntándome cosas de Jacksonville a lo que yo sólo asentía o negaba con la cabeza.

-Llegamos-dijo abriendo una gran puerta.

La mirada de todos los presentes se dirigieron a mí. "Genial". Jessica me indicó un lugar en la mesa ovalada donde había tres lugares desocupados. Harry volteó a verme y dijo:

- "señores, ella es Isabella Swan. La nueva Presidenta de Believe Me."

Sentí unas miradas de sorpresa. Otras con un poco de desconfianza pero, al final, amables.

-Toma asiento bella-. Será una charla breve pero, nos falta sentándose a mi lado derecho que quedaba justo frente a una gran pantalla donde se reflejaba la luz de un cañón colocado justo arriba de nosotros.

-Mucho gusto-dije en general. Levantando la vista fingiendo seguridad. Lo menos que debía hacer en ese momento era mostrarme débil y penosa. La primera impresión nunca se olvida cierto? Así que di mi mejor cara.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y lo vi… él recorrió toda la mesa con la vista y regresó la mirada a mi posición sorprendido.

-Buenos días-sonrió y todos contestaron también con un "buenos días" menos yo.

-Hola-contesté y me gané la mirada reprobatoria de unas tres personas, mujeres, claro.

-Hola-dijo y sonrió todavía más, acercándose al que, por obvias razones, era su lugar… a mi lado. "Genial". Y ésta vez no fue sarcasmo.

-Presidenta eh?-guiñó el ojo. Yo me limité a sonreír y asentir

-Ya se conocían Edward?

Edward! Ese era su nombre. Al fin lo sabía. Me quedé viéndolo esperando su contestación y me quedé embobada. No había notado lo guapo que era. Claro, su cabello y sus ojos eran el punto clave, los primeros rasgos a los que le puse atención. Pero, su mentón cuadrado, su nariz recta, su sonrisa de lado, sus cejas ligeramente pobladas…. Carraspee la garganta y desvié la mirada.

-Algo así-contesto él

-Algo así-imité yo

-Bien, comencemos-dijo. Seguido de un breve discurso

-Bella, puedes ir a ordenar tus cosas-dijo después de un rato-. O a conocer el edificio… que alguien te acompañe.

Inconscientemente mis ojos fueron a dar hacia aquel par de pequeños luceros esmeraldas y él, disimuló una sonrisa.

-Está bien, está bien. Yo te acompaño-dijo y yo me paralicé. Acababa de escuchar la frase de Jake, mí Jake…

-Estás bien?-preguntó cuándo, me quedé estática mirándolo con los ojos como platos. Sacudí un poco mi cabeza.

-Si, lo siento… yo… vamos?

Rió de lado y se levanto dando un paso atrás e hizo un ademán con la mano con algo que, hablado, sería más o menos como "primero las damas". 

_No quise estancarme mucho tiempo en el trance depresivo de Bella, así que sólo hice un tipo prefacio al principio. Y … Edward al rescate! XD espero que les haya gustado el reencuentro en el elevador. Aunque fuese unos instantes. En fin! Nos vemos muy Pronto _

_Los quiere(L)'_

_Aryy'MuSe_


	4. Nuevos Viejos Conocidos

_Los personajes pertenecen a la GrandiOsa&GloriOsa Stephenie Meyer! yO sólo juego un poquito con ellos(:  
Aiñ éste cap no me gustó mucho pero, ustedes saben que primero debe haber muchas cosas antes de que exista por lo menos una buena amistad. Así que, poco a poquito! No se me desesperen ;D subo súper rápido xke hoy es el cumple de mi mami! Así que me traen preparando la casa para los invitados XD_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NUEVOS/VIEJOS CONOCIDOS

Ya una vez afuera decidí hablar primero.

- Entonces… Edward?-asintió y yo continué-. La tercera vez que tenemos una plática y apenas sé tu nombre.

- Mucho gusto igualmente Bella-dijo con sarcasmo y rodeando los ojos-. Y las otras veces no fueron exactamente pláticas, fueron más bien… simples charlas.

- Oh! Y, que hay de diferencia?

- Bueno pues, una charla no es nada formal

- Esto sí es formal?

- Algo así-dijo con los labios contraídos por evitar una sonrisa-. tal vez quieras ver el after primero, es a donde bajamos a veces para tomar algo.-añadió cambiando de tema.

Asentí y bajamos dos pisos para entrar a un amplio salón con sofás pequeños acomodados como una especie de sala, en colores ladrillo y chantilly. Mesas de centro de vidrio que daba un toque lujoso. En medio de todo, estaba una barra amplia con cientos de botellas de todas las bebidas existentes y vasos de vidrio de todos tamaños.  
Sabía que era una empresa importante; pero no al grado de tener también un "after" con esas comodidades.

- Quieres tomar algo?-preguntó

- Tendrán limonada?

- Tenemos todo tipo de bebidas, y tu quieres tomar limonada?-rió

- No soy muy buena con el alcohol-confesé-. Y tampoco es algo que me apetezca.

- Está bien, está bien. Porqué no te sientas en algún lugar mientras tienen nuestras bebidas.

Sonreí y me di media vuelta. Sin duda, Edward era de esas personas con las que puedes hablar tranquilamente. Me senté en un lugar cerca y como había pensado… demasiada comodidad. Pronto llegó Edward y se sentó a mi lado.

- Porqué te mandaron a acá?

- Es algo que no quiero mencionar-contesté

- Algún día me lo dirás?

- Tal vez, algún día

- Lo tomaré como un sí-rezongó y me mostró la sonrisa de lado más linda que había visto claro, después de Jacob.

- Como es tu nombre?-preguntó

- Perdón?

- Tu nombre. Es decir, completo

- Ah! Isabella Swan-contesté

- Ya sabía que te conocía de algún lado-alzó la ceja-. Tu padre es el jefe Swan no? En Forks

- Conoces Forks?

- Si. Bueno, en realidad vivía allí

Mi mente divagó un momento. Me conocía? Tendría que conocerle también yo no? En un pueblito tan pequeño como mi antiguo Forks todo mundo se conocía. Pero, tomando en cuenta que salí de allí a muy temprana edad para seguir mi carrera tal vez me había olvidado… Edward. Edward… pensaba yo, mientras sus ojos se fijaban en los míos con suma curiosidad. En mi mente sonó el típico _ding_ de un foco encendiendose…

- Cullen? Eres hijo del Doctor Carlisle Cullen?-pregunté esforzándome por no dejar caer la quijada

- Si-contestó despreocupado-. El mismo

- Wow, que pequeño es el mundo-sonreí

- De veras que si-me siguió.

- Y…-vacilé-. Cuál es tu trabajo aquí?

- Soy el jefe del departamento de diseño. Fotografía para ser más exactos… ah, y también soy el vicepresidente-escondió una sonrisa,

- Oh…-fingí despreocupación.

Recordé que un día antes había salido de mi habitación para ir a "conocer" alrededor y tal vez, sólo tal vez topármelo. Quise preguntarle si vivía en el mismo edificio. Quise preguntarle muchas cosas acerca de él. Sentía demasiada curiosidad. Pero el sonido de su móvil desvió mis pensamientos.

- Disculpa, debo hacer algo-habló rápido-. Creo que no te perderás de regreso… o sí?

- En absoluto-contesté-. Nos vemos

Y caminó hacia afuera hablando por teléfono. Dejé el vaso de limonada que ya llevaba a la mitad en la mesita y salí de allí. Al tomar el ascensor vi un rostro de facciones parecidas a los duendecillos. Y se me hizo tan familiar:

- Isabella?

- Aha?... tu eres…

- Mucho gusto! Soy Alice Cullen, Modista-me extendió la mano y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Cullen? Hermana de Edward cierto?

- Si! Como sabes?

- Bueno, estuvimos platicando y, resulta que nos conocemos... o algo así. Mi padre es el jefe Swan en Forks.

- Oh claro! Sí que lo recuerdo

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y salió conmigo hasta mi oficina.

- Me encantaría que un día pasaras por mi oficina a platicar y tomar café… te gusta el café?-preguntó cuando llegamos a la puerta

- Me fascina el café-contesté. Sin duda Alice, tenía la misma buena vibra que su hermano.

- Genial! Entonces… cuando quieras. Te veo luego Bella.

Me quedé sola y noté que en mi escritorio había una lista de nombres. Tomé la hoja y pude ver que se trataba de los números telefónicos de cada persona con la que había estado hoy en la junta. Anoté en mi celular los primeros 3 registros: Harry, Michael que era el tesorero y por supuesto el que sería mi mano derecha en todo esto… Edward. Luego, si eran importantes, anotaría los demás. Me quedé un rato más leyendo la última revista de la editorial. Desde hace tiempo, Believe Me era una de mis favoritas. Aunque claro, le era fiel a High Five.

Alguien tocó mi puerta… se nota que era mi primer día?

- Adelante-.

- Hola Isabella.

- Sólo Bella por favor. Hola Michael

-Sólo Mike por favor-rió imitando mis palabras.

-Vale. Bueno Mike, que te trae por acá?

-Traigo los documentos que seguro, querrás ver. Sobre el terreno económico de la empresa.

-Oh, claro. Porqué no te sientas y me explicas?-. pregunté, haciéndole ademan con la mano para que se sentara.

Pasamos platicando poco más de una hora. Mike era amable. No me comía con la mirada como otros hombres con los que había platicado antes de llegar aquí. El era más bien, respetuoso. Y sonreía de una manera amigable. Nada seductor. O simplemente no se le daba.

El teléfono de mi escritorio sonó y presioné el botoncito rojo:

-Si Jessica?

- Está Mike contigo?

- Si, justo frente a mi. Porqué?

- Tiene una llamada. Se la paso por tu línea?-iba a decir que si, cuando Mike interrumpió.

- No. Yo, ya voy a mi oficina-dijo y se levantó

- Bien Jess, ya lo escuchaste-y colgué

- Olvidé que tenía una comida –dijo-. tengo que irme. Cualquier cosa que necesites aclarar, me llamas está bien?

- Claro, lo haré. No te preocupes-contesté y él salió

Comida acababa de decir? Miré mi reloj y vi que ya era más de la una de la tarde. En eso entró Jessica

- Bella, si no me ocupas para algo más… puedo retirarme a comer?

- Si. Puedes. De hecho creo que saldré también. Me dio hambre.-confesé, caminando hacia la puerta.

Caminé a unas cuadras cerca de la editorial y encontré un restaurant de comida china. Perfecto. Justo pedía mi orden cuando el celular sonó y sonreí con ganas al ver la pantalla:

- Hola Rachel!

- Oh Bella! Parece que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que hablamos. Cómo estás?

- Muy bien! Con mucha hambre. Estoy en un restaurant chino-dije

- Maldita seas Isabella! Tienes idea del antojo que me acabas de dar?-rió y yo la seguí-. Que tal tu primer día? Has conocido chicos guapos?

- Claro!.Harry no está nada mal-dije haciendo una voz sensual

- Ja-ja. Aunque no lo creas, extrañaba ese pesado humor tuyo.

- Gracias-reí y el mesero llegó con mi orden.

- Y? Conociste a Edward Cullen?

- Tu como sabes de él?

- Eso es un sí?

- Si. Es un sí, contenta? Ahora dime, como lo conoces?

- Lo conocí una vez que se organizó una cena de modistas. Su hermana, Alice, lo llevó con ella. Fin de la historia.

- Oh. Sabes? Se enfriará mi comida. Sería un crimen desperdiciarla no crees?-escuché un gruñido y continué-. Prometo hablarte pronto Rachel. En verdad te extraño mucho. Salúdame a Sue y dale un beso de mi parte. Te quiero.

- Igual yo. Pórtate bien Bella. Adiós

Al terminar de comer me dirigí de nuevo a la editorial. Entreteniéndome en algunas tiendas sólo para hacer tiempo. A las 3 ya estaba de nuevo en mi oficina. Después de eso el día transcurrió más normal. Acomodando y ordenando cosas ahora mías. Cerca de las 5 saqué mis lentes y me puse a leer. _¿Porqué los hombres aman a las cabronas?. _El mismo título por enésima vez. Cuando levanté mi vista de nuevo, el reloj de pared marcaba ya las 6; mi hora de salida. Me quité los lentes para meterlos en su caja y los dejé en el escritorio mientras acomodaba las cosas en mi bolsa y metía el librito en un mueble de la esquina.

- Bella? Sigues aquí?

- Eso parece-le contesté a Mike-. Pero, ya iba de salida. Venías por algo?

- No, en realidad yo, bueno. En que iras a casa?

"buena pregunta" pensé

- Bueno, tal vez llame al sitio de taxis-dije poniéndome el bolso en el hombro.

- No.. preferirías que.. te llevara yo mismo? –noté su voz tímida. El no estaba tratando de quedar bien. En realidad sólo quería ser amable.

- Está bien-contesté

- Bueno, vamos -dijo abriendo mas la puerta y cediéndome el paso.

El recorrido fue tranquilo. Me platicó sobre su comida y de lo importante que era la editorial para él. Paró en una gasolinera y le indiqué donde vivía exactamente. Al llegar abrió mi puerta y caminó conmigo hasta la entrada de mi departamento. Me sorprendió ver parado allí a alguien.

-Edward? Que haces aquí?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Qué querrá Edward? Aw esa visita de Edward salió de última hora cuando terminaba de escribir XD en fin! Amo amo amo(L)' sus Reviews(: miL gracias_

_Los Quiere(L)_

_Aryy'MuSe_


	5. The Pain Is Back

_Los personajes pertenecen a La GlandiOsa&GloriOsa Stephenie Meyer… yO sólo los tomo PrestadOs un ratico(:_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

THE PAIN IS BACK

-Edward? Que haces aquí? –dije mientras Mike se carraspeaba la garganta

-Yo, bueno, entré a buscarte a la oficina y no estabas. Te olvidaste de esto y pensé traértelo. Quizá lo ocupes –dijo alzando la caja de mis lentes.

-Mis lentes! –solté caminando hacia él-. Gracias –dije y Mike volvió a carraspear la garganta

-Este, yo… creo que me voy –miró el ocaso y continuó-. Buenas noches Bella –dijo acercándose a mí y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches también Mike –y se fue.

Miré hacia Edward y tenía una mirada inexpresiva. Como… enojado tal vez? Sólo entonces lo noté:

-No se llevan bien cierto? –adiviné

-Nada bien –dijo apretando la mandíbula

-Se puede saber porqué?

-Te quedarás parada allí? –preguntó y yo me encogí de frío. La tarde-noche comenzaba a refrescar.

No iba a decirle "ey hace frío; porqué no entramos y te ofrezco algo?" así que di unos pasos más y me senté en la banqueta. Con el vestido no había problema ya que la banqueta era alta al nivel de la tierra del pequeño jardincito de la entrada. Él no tardó en imitarme.

-Me dirás? –insistí

-Vamos Bella, no hace falta preguntar para darse cuenta que es un imbécil.

-Conmigo se ha portado bien. En lo que va del día, claro.

-Es un lambiscón

-Perdón? –pregunté alzando una ceja -. Crees que lo hace porque soy su jefa?

-Ese ha estado tras la presidencia toda su miserable vida. Cuando Harry dijo que habría_ cambios_ me echó en cara que sería el nuevo presidente –hizo una pausa y continuó riendo-. No sabes la cara que puso cuando le dijeron que llegaría un nuevo jefe… jefa más bien –dijo mirándome como lo obvio que era.

-Oh –exclamé

Quedamos en silencio un rato y de pronto me acordé lo que había querido preguntarle ésta mañana en el _after_

-Vives aquí?

-No. Vivo cerca. Porqué? –preguntó riendo.

-Ah es que… ya no te vi

-Me buscaste? – tragué saliva y contesté

-No –dije y desvié los ojos

-Pues entonces, por eso no me viste –dijo él restándole importancia-. Mi madre es dueña de estos departamentos –continuó estamos aquí, y soy el mayor de los dos… yo me hago cargo.

-Suena lógico –respondí y cerré los ojos recostando la cabeza en mis hombros y eché hacia atrás los brazos

-Debes estar cansada. Sólo vine de paso –dijo levantándose y me tendió una mano.

No sé si tiró con demasiada fuerza mi agarre o si yo me apresuré al levantarme, pero al segundo siguiente su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío. El frío se esfumo y sólo sentí la calidez de su cuerpo. Una de mis manos se posó justo a la altura de sus pectorales y la otra seguía apretando la suya. Me miró fijamente a los ojos. Como si buscase algo dentro de ellos. Inconscientemente perdí la respiración por un instante. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y él lo notó por lo que, se aclaró la garganta y soltó mi mano alejándose un poco.

-Que tengas linda noche Bella. Descansa.

-Igualmente –me limité a decir. Distraída por el calor acumulado en mis mejillas.

Lo vi alejarse a paso lento y yo entré a mi casa. Me saqué las zapatillas y me tiré en la cama. Había sido un día largo. Y eso último lo había hecho peor. Por Mike y por Edward. Lo último que necesitaba era admiradores. No quería una nueva relación. La verdad, no estaba lista para perder a alguien otra vez.

Como en todas las noches, el hueco en mi pecho se hizo presente. Estuve vario tiempo en la regadera. Relajando mis músculos con el chorro de agua fresca.

Cuando salí de bañarme me dio mucha hambre. Y claro, tonta, recordé que no había hecho el mandado. Ya eran las 8 y yo estaba en pijama. No creí que salir sola a esa hora fuera buena idea así que prendí la tele y me olvidé de mi latoso estómago que no hacía más que gruñir. No supe cómo pero me quedé totalmente dormida.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

El resto de la semana pasó casi igual. Aún no me daban trabajo de verdad, pero yo sola hacía unas cuantas notas de mi parte. Mike iba a mi oficina sólo cuando yo se lo pedía. Y si nos topábamos sonreía cordialmente. La definición de Edward sobre él se me hacía totalmente equivocada.

Le estuve ayudando a Alice con algunos diseños. El día miércoles se presentó a mi oficina con dos tazas de café diciendo "Si Mahoma no va a la montaña…" y yo sólo sonreí. Salimos a comer miércoles y jueves ella y yo y regresábamos juntas de vuelta a la empresa. Incluso me acompañó al mandado aunque yo me opusiera a molestarla. Argumentó que ella también tenía cosas que comprar. Que Edward era exigente con la comida. A la salida del trabajo me llevaba a casa.

Me platicaba quién era cada uno de los trabajadores de la editorial. Edward también iba a mi oficina junto con Alice. Ellos dos trabajaban en conjunto y acudían a mí para pedirme una opinión y, aunque me alagaba, no tenían porqué. Con el gusto de Alice y la creatividad de Edward, creaban las notas más espectaculares de moda.

Pero todos mis esfuerzos por salir ilesa de esa semana fueron arruinados el día viernes. En la sala de juntas para ser exactos.

-Bien –dijo Harry-. El tema de la próxima edición será Matrimonio. Desde la entrega del anillo de compromiso, hasta el _sí_ en el altar

Sentí que mi corazón se hacía pequeñito pequeñito; porqué me pasaba esto a mi? Mi pecho se oprimió dolorosamente y comenzó a faltarme el aire.

-Bella, necesito que tú respaldes éste trabajo. Únete con Alice y Edward para comenzar a elegir vestuarios para las modelos.

Yo sólo asentí pero, la verdad, estaba ausente en aquel sitio.

-Bella? –llamó Edward a mi lado

-Bella estás bien –preguntó Alice en la silla frente a mí.

-Ne..necesi..t…to aire… -dije cerrando mis ojos

En ese momento sentí las manos de Edward sujetándome con fuerza por la cintura.

-Vamos bella –dijo cerca de mi oído y en ese momento me aferré a su camisa.

Sentí el dolor punzante en mis ojos y mis lagrimales no soportaron más.

Me levantó y literalmente cargó mi peso hacía la salida. Sentí que me recargó en un asiento ya fuera de la sala y no se con que comenzó a ventilarme.

-Bella. Bella me escuchas? –preguntó con sus manos encuadrando mi rostro. Limpió ambas mejillas con sus pulgares y continuó con su monólogo

-Bella. Por favor, necesito que me digas que te pasa. Te duele algo? Necesitas algo?

Escuché que volvió a abrirse la puerta de la sala y ésta vez habló Alice

-Vuelve aya Edward, yo me hago cargo –dijo y yo abrí los ojos.

-Alice? –dije y ella acarició mi cabello-. Quiero ir a casa

-Yo te llevaré. No te preocupes Bella.

Miré a Edward y su rostro era, serio. Un gesto duro que reconocí como ira. Enojado? Conmigo o con Alice?. Sea cual sea la respuesta él se metió de nuevo a ese gran cuarto y Alice y yo salimos de allí.

Llegamos a mi departamento y puso mis cosas en la mesa de la cocina. Mientras yo me sentaba en una de las dos sillas. Alice buscaba algo en el pequeño refrigerador.

-Que buscas -. Pregunté

-No tienes nada dulce? Refresco, nieve… lo que sea con algo más de azúcar que lo normal

-Creo que en el pequeño cajoncito de la puerta hay un Kínder Delice porqué?

-Necesitas glucosa –dijo sacando el postrecito de chocolate

-Oh –exclamé tomándolo de sus manos.

-Vas a contarme?

-El qué? –me hice la desentendida

-Por dios Bella. Tienes que contarme… no somos amigas?

Amigas? No lo había pensado hasta ese momento pero, Alice se había convertido en más que una conocida. Toda esa semana habíamos platicado. Se ganó mi confianza rápidamente y yo sabía que me había ganado la suya. No dudé más y decidí contarle. Además; necesitaba desahogarme. Rachel no estaba más conmigo.

-Si crees que le contaré a alguien lo que sea que te sucede… estás equivocada –dijo ofendida mientras yo seguía con lágrimas en los ojos

-Es un problema con el amor? –pregunté y yo asentí

-Tranquila bella, todo en ésta vida tiene remedio… menos la muerte.

En ese preciso momento comencé a llorar más. Alice pareció captar que había metido la pata y me abrazó.

-Yo y mi bocota cierto? Lo siento mucho cariño –dijo apartándose para mirar mi rostro

-Está bien sólo, sólo dame unos minutos –logré decir

Después de un pequeño rato le platiqué todo. Haciendo pausas cuando ya no podía contener el nudo en mi garganta. Ella sólo apretaba mi mano, dándome ánimos. Lloré como no lo había hecho en meses; sintiendo el mismo dolor. Aún me golpeaba con la misma fuerza.

-Por eso hoy, cuando Harry mencionó _ese _tema, yo… no pude más –dije entre sollozos.

-Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo en verdad

-Desde entonces yo no soy la persona que era antes. Vivo con el temor de volver a perder lo que amo. Porqué me pasó eso a mí?

-Bella, cariño. Las cosas no te pasan a ti… sólo pasan.

-Aún así –contesté limpiando mis ojos ya un poco menos irritados.

-No niego que en tu lugar, yo estaría literalmente igual que tu pero, no te pones a pensar? Que es lo que querría Jacob para ti? –preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza-. Por eso tienes que comenzar a superarlo. Tratar de olvidar.

-No pienso olvidarlo –rezongué

-No hablo de olvidarte de él Bella. Lo que quiero decir es que, lo olvides de esa manera, con todo ese dolor. Aprende a recordarlo de una manera agradable. Con todo el amor que sentías por él. Algún día el amor tocará de nuevo tus puertas y ni cuenta vas a darte por vivir en el pasado….

-En tu vida pasada fuiste psicóloga? –dije ya más tranquila.

-Nada de eso –rió-. Simplemente, soy una buena amiga. Regresarás a la empresa?

-Creo que mejor me quedo. Puedes decirle a Harry que me sentí mal? Por favor.

-Creo que después de a haber visto como te pusiste en la junta no le hará falta preguntar.

-Que estés bien bella –continúo levantándose de la silla-. Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en hablarme.

-Gracias Alice. De verdad –dije y salió de mi casa.

Me sentí extrañamente relajada después de haber llorado tanto. Eran alrededor de las 2 así que me preparé una rápida ensalada. Mi celular sonó minutos después. Miré la pantalla y vi el identificador… Edward.

-Hola? –contesté

-Bella! Cómo estás? Te sientes mejor?

-Bien.

-Sólo bien? Que es lo que pasó?

-Me sentí mal eso es todo

-Alice no me quiso contar nada. Creo que me odia –dijo con voz dramática por lo que yo reí

-No creo eso.

-Tengo que volver a trabajar. Sólo quería saber cómo seguías. En verdad me preocupaste.

-No tienes por qué. Anda, sigue trabajando Edward.

-Cuídate mucho. Nos vemos –y colgó

Terminé de comer y me tiré en la cama con mi portátil en las piernas. Oh si… sería un largo fin de semana

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Espero que les guste el capi(: la próxima actu será el sábado! _

_Los Quiere(L)_

_Aryy'MuSe_


	6. De Compras

_Los personajes pertenecen a la GlandiOsa&GloriOsa Stephenie Meyer… yO sólo los tomo prestados para mis locas ideas (:_

Feliciten a su mami! Quiéranla, apapáchenla! Y denle muchos regalos^^  


DE COMPRAS_  
_

Sábado 8:14 de la mañana. Que persona en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales toca tu puerta insistentemente tan temprano en un día inhábil? Me levanté _muy_ a mi pesar. Grité un "Ya voy" y me dirigí al baño para lavar mi cara y mis dientes. Al fin abrí la puerta con mi cara somnolienta.

-Edward? Que haces aquí? –dije y el recorrió mi cuerpo con la vista y sonrió. Demonios.

Era penoso lo que vestía. Una blusita gris de tirantes con un dibujo de Hello Kitty y un short pequeño blanco con líneas verticales de colores. Y encima con los pies descalzos.

- Es lo único que sabes decir cuando me vez? –preguntó divertido. Aún con esa sonrisa torcida en el rostro-. Por cierto, linda pijama –agregó

- Gracias –respondí con voz agria por la vergüenza

- Vine porque ayer en la empresa se habló de algo importante que tienes que saber.

- Te escuchó –dije

Se me quedó mirando y frunció el entrecejo

- No me invitas a pasar Bella?

- Oh lo siento. Pasa –dije abriendo más la puerta mientras el sonreía aún más. Porque rayos sonreía siempre?-. Toma asiento

El separó una silla de la mesa e hizo ademán con la mano indicándome que me sentara primero. Después tomó él la otra silla.

- Hoy habrá un evento importante para la empresa. Vendrán algunos amigos empresarios de Harry. Será una cena con muchos invitados.

- Y no podrían haberme llamado por teléfono y avisarme? Por qué tenías que venir personalmente?

- Te molesto? –preguntó serio.

Qué? Claro que no! Edward era agradable. Más de lo que yo quisiera. Él era un buen… compañero. No me molestaba que fuera a visitarme. Lo que en realidad me molestaba era que me viera _así _tan… agh ustedes saben cómo.

- Claro que no, no me molestas. Es sólo que… Edward mírame!. Me acabo de levantar. Esto es…vergonzoso.

- Ayudaría si te digo que aún así luces linda?

- No. Sería peor. Sé que mientes. –dije comenzando a ruborizarme y el rió

- Vamos Bella, no seas tan amargada. –dijo y yo rodee los ojos

- Supongo que no vienes sólo a eso… o me equivoco?

- Maldito sexto sentido femenino –bufó y yo reí

- Suéltalo –dije

- Bueno, Harry dijo que te presentaría ante todos en esa cena. Y que no duda de tu buen gusto para vestir pero, quiere que vallas espectacular. Y vine para llevarte de compras.

- QUEEEE!? –reí-. Tu… a mí? –dije y ahora él rodo los ojos-. Porque no vino Alice? O Jessica?

- Créeme, no querrás salir de compras con Alice. Y Jess… tengo mejor gusto yo.

- Supongamos que, ok, acepto ir de compras. Como cuanto más o menos crees que gastaré en un vestuario completo? Tienes idea Edward?

- Ni un solo peso –contestó

- Perdón?

- Harry me pidió que te llevara a la boutique de su hija. No gastarás nada. Dijo que lo tomaras como un regalo de bienvenida.

Me quedé pensativa un rato con sus ojos fijos en mí. Bueno, no sería tan malo o sí?

-Yo te daré mi opinión sobre lo que te midas.

Corrección. Si…. Sería malo.

- Entonces….? –preguntó él.

- Está bien –dije a regañadientes-. Sólo tengo que…. –mire hacia mi pijama-. Cambiarme.

Soltó una risita y asintió sólo con la cabeza.

- Podrías esperarme allá afuera?

- Está bien, está bien. Estaré en mi auto –dijo.

En cuando salió busque ropa sencilla que ponerme. "De compras con Edward Cullen" pensé irónicamente. Al fin salí con pantalón de mezclilla entubado y una blusa de licra azul desmangada.

- Bonita blusa –mencionó Edward cuando subí al coche.

- Bonito auto –dije yo

Más que bonito… ostentoso pensé. Un mercedes negro resultaba bastante lujoso. Entramos a la colonia del centro de la ciudad y aparcamos en un gran local. La boutique se llamaba "Glamour". Edward abrió su puerta y cuando yo iba a abrir la mía…

-Espera aquí –dijo.

Que más me quedaba? Aparte mi mano de la manija y vi a Edward caminar hacia atrás del carro. Pegué un brinco cuando mi puerta se abrió. Y allí estaba él; Sonriendo… De pura casualidad. Me tendió la mano y lo miré incrédula.

- No te gusta que sean caballerosos? –preguntó

- No me gusta que sean lambiscones. –dije recordando lo que había dicho de Mike. Tomé su mano y salí de coche. Él se limitó a rodar los ojos.

Cuando entramos una trabajadora se acercó a nosotros. Mirando a Edward y moviéndose más de lo que alguien se puede mover caminando normalmente.

- Hola Edward! –saludó y él sólo le tendió la mano. _Claire _leí en su gafete-. Te puedo ayudar en algo?

- Si claro. Porque no le dices a Leah que Bella está aquí? –dijo y la tal _Claire_ me miró de pies a cabeza.

- Leah no está. Tendrán que esperarla. No creo que tarde mucho. –soltó mirando solo a Edward. Y yo qué? Estaba pintada o cómo?

- Está bien. Andaremos por la tienda. –dijo Edward despidiéndose-

Caminamos un poco hacia el área de vestidos y entonces hablé.

- Vaya! Me dirás que no te diste cuenta como te mira

- No me interesa –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Muy serio. De las pocas veces que Edward Cullen estaba serio.

- Es extraño. Cualquier hombre tendría el ego muy en alto. –se quedó extrañamente serio. Busqué en mi mente la razón por la que no se hubiera interesado y continué-. Tienes novia? Es por eso?

- No. No tengo. Todas son iguales. –dijo apretando la mandíbula

- Cómo? Sabes que esa es la misma frase que utilizamos nosotras? –pregunté levantando las cejas.

- Si. Lo sé. Pero, algunas mujeres son peores a lo que podemos ser nosotros.

Me quedé mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. No lograba entenderlo.

- Olvídalo quieres? –dijo poniendo un vestido color plata frente a mí-. Mídete éste

- A la orden. –bromee y me metí a uno de los vestidores.

- Y qué tal? –preguntó minutos más tarde

- Lindo

- Quiero verte. –exigió

- Por qué?

- Porque te lo conseguiré gratis. No es una buen trato? –pregunto divertido

- Trato? –dije saliendo del vestidor

- Te lo dije en tu casa. Te daré mi opinión.

Recorrió mi cuerpo como lo había hecho esta mañana. Sólo que, con más cuidado. Poniendo atención en cada detalle. El vestido estaba muy lindo. En realidad me gustó. Era tirantes delgados. Tenía un leve escote V al frente.

- Me darás la opinión de todo lo que me mida?

- Asi es –contestó

- Y si decido probarme lencería?

- Por mí, mucho mejor. –dijo y soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de mi rostro.

- Muy gracioso Cullen –dije avanzando unos pasos para golpear su brazo-. Y? como estoy?

- Mmm. Date vuelta –dijo y yo obedecí-. El plata no es tu color. Probemos con otro –añadió buscando otro vestido.

- Sabes? No es nada agradable hacerla de Barbie –bufé

- Lo sé. Yo la he hecho muchas veces de Ken gracias a Alice. Supongo que me toca aprovecharme hoy. –dijo riendo y yo rodee los ojos.

Me había puesto el tercer vestido y salí para que el me diera su valiosa opinión {_nótese el sarcasmo_} cuando llegó alguien a hacernos compañía.

-Por Dios! Edward Cullen. Hace tanto que no nos visitabas que no creí cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí –dijo acercándose y abrazándolo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y volteó a verme-. Tú debes ser Bella Swan cierto? –levantó la mano para saludarme y yo asentí-. Mucho gusto. Soy Leah Clearwater.

-Igualmente –dije tendiéndole la mano también.

Leah era una mujer bonita. Tenía un color de piel hermoso. Morena y pelo negro largo. Tenía facciones muy parecidas a Harry. Los labios carnosos y pómulos rellenos. Apenas la conocía pero podía asegurar que era una persona sincera, agradable. Y por supuesto muy servicial; como su padre.

- Como van? –preguntó ella

- Aún no encontramos el adecuado –contestó él.

- Arriba tengo vestidos más recientes. Les mostraré los que me gustan más. Sólo que se los mandaré con alguna de las muchachas. Tengo que atender a unas personas que vienen conmigo. Ya saben. Sábado. Aquí enloquecemos con toda la gente que viene el fin de semana –dijo sonriendo-. Además no quiero perder el encanto de verte con el vestido en la cena. –agregó mirándome

- No te preocupes. Sobreviviremos –dijo Edward riendo

- Ya lo creo –contestó ella-. Ya le dije a la cajera que esto va a la cuenta de mi padre. Nos vemos en la cena Bella –dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se lo dio a Edward-. Hasta en la noche Edward –terminó y se fue

Minutos después llego otra muchacha con unos 5 vestidos. Uno rojo, dos negros, uno blanco, y el último plateado.

- Éste queda descartado –dijo Edward alejando el vestido plateado.

- Y yo descarto el blanco

- Por qué?

- Porque no me gusta el blanco en eventos tan importantes. Cualquier mancha pequeña en algo blanco es demasiado notorio. Asi que blanco no.

- Ok –dijo-. Entonces nos queda el rojo y los dos negros

- Mmm. –dudé -. Los tres son lindos.

- Mídete los tres y después decides.

Me quedé mirando los vestidos decidiéndome cuando él habló otra vez.

- A Rachel le encantará verte con éste –dijo levantando uno negro

- Rachel? Vendrá Rachel!?

- Claro que sí. –dijo sonriendo

- Espera. Tu sabes que somos amigas? –pregunté y el asintió

- Nos conocemos de hace tiempo pero, no me había vuelto a llamar hasta que tu llegaste aquí. Me obligó a cuidarte –dijo y levantó una ceja.

- Que decepción se llevará mi amiga. No lo estás haciendo bien –dije riendo.

- Lo quise hacer. Ayer recuerdas? Pero Alice no me dejó

- Oh –me limité a decir recordando lo que había pasado un día antes-. Entonces me mediré este –dije quitándole el vestido de las manos.

Me metí de nuevo al vestidor y me puse el nuevo vestido. Era hermoso. Con un leve escote al frente y otro en la espalda muy pronunciado; llegaba hasta el inicio de mi cadera. El problema fue al abrochármelo. Dos tirantes unidos por la punta tenían que pasar por mi cuello y después… oh oh. Tenían que enganchar en un brochecito situado en mi espalda baja. No alcanzaba a ver la forma para enganchar los tirantes.

-Edward…. –llamé con vergüenza

- Si?

- No puedo abrochármelo

- No te queda?

- No! Si!... pff –bufé-. Si me queda. Sólo que, no alcanzo. Me… me ayudas?

- Claro –dijo y casi pude ver en mi mente la sonrisa torcida que puso-. Abre la puerta

Abrí y me puse como estaba. A espaldas de él y viéndolo por el gran espejo que había dentro. Lo vi serio. Tomó los tirantes y rosó con sus dedos la mitad de mi espalda. Volteó hacia el espejo, miró fijamente mis ojos y volvió a mirar los tirantes. Tomó la tela de mi espalda baja donde estaba el broche y ésta vez no sólo rosó esa piel. Sus dedos se quedaron allí un instante, moviéndose para acomodar los tirantes. Tuve que aclararme la garganta para romper la tensión y él volvió a mirar mis ojos.

- Ya? –pregunté nerviosa.

- Si. Date la vuelta. –dijo y yo lo hice. Inspeccionó mi cuerpo-. Perfecta –dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- Me encantó –dije yo con las mejillas coloradas.

Llevamos el vestido a la caja y Edward me dirigió al área de zapatillas y después a la de accesorios. Supuse que me llevaba de regreso a casa pero se pasó por una calle y voltee a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Pasaremos a mi casa primero. Alice preparó comida. –dijo estacionándose en una casa de dos pisos color jade y vistas de un verde oscuro.

Abrió la puerta y quedó sentado. Miró que no hice nada por bajarme y frunció el ceño.

- No bajarás?

- No me abrirás? –dije y los dos reímos

Bajamos del auto y allí estaba Alice.

- Tienes que mostrarme lo que compraste. Me preocupa que Edward no haya hecho un buen trabajo –dijo ella y él murmuró algo como "_si claro_"

- La comida está lista –continuó Alice

- Vamos –dijo Edward poniendo su mano en mi espalda para animarme a entrar.

Entré un poco cansada de tanto movimiento. Y pensar que aún faltaba lo peor: exponerme ante todos, lo hacía más cansado. Así que use mi frase. No sería tan malo o sí? Después de todo vería a Rachel! Y de seguro a Sue también. Qué habría de salir mal?

_Oh mis chicas, discúlpenme por no actualizar el sábado. Mi papá me quitó el internet U_U en uno de sus arranques lo dio de baja. En fin! Seguiré con la historia sólo que no actualizaré tan seguido. Si está en mis manos seguir haciéndolo cada 2 días lo haré lo prometo… denme ánimos con un review =(_

_Los Quiere(L)'_

_Aryy'MuSe_


	7. La Cena

_Los personajes pertenecen a la GlandiOsa&GloriOsa Stephenie Meyer… ella me los presta un ratito(: éste Cap. es más largo que los demás, y tiene una pequeña dosis de Miel^^ esto apenas comienza ;D _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

LA CENA

Alice había preparado pollo frito y preguntó si me gustaba. A lo que yo respondí que sí y Edward dijo riendo "_es lo único que sabe cocinar bien_" ganándose un golpe por parte de ella.

Cuando terminamos Alice habló.

- Irás con nosotros a la cena? Es decir, llegar allá con nosotros.

- Si. –contestó Edward por mí y las dos lo miramos-. No tienes en que irte o sí? –dijo mirándome-. Además, no se vería bien si la nueva presidenta llega en taxi.

- Me encantaría Alice. Gracias Edward –le sonreí un poco.

- Bueno, tengo que salir a ver cómo va Jasper con lo de la música y eso. Los dejo. Nos vemos más tarde Bella –dijo despidiéndose de beso.

- Quién es Jasper? –pregunté cuando Alice ya se había ido.

- Es su novio –dijo Edward.

- Oh. –exclamé y él se sirvió más agua fresca.

- Quieres más?

- Si. Gracias. –contesté yo y llenó mi vaso.

- Ahora que quieres hacer? –preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio.

- Creo que, es hora de irme a casa –dije levantándome-. Muchas gracias por, todo.

- No hay por qué. Yo te llevo. –dijo tomando las llaves del carro.

El camino a casa fue silencioso. Se metió hasta el estacionamiento de mi departamento.

- Pasamos por ti a las 8:30 Bella –dijo y se acercó a mí para besar mi mejilla con gesto de despedida

- Hasta entonces Edward –dije bajándome de aquel auto.

Entré a mi casa alrededor de las 4 de la tarde. Decidí meterme a bañar de una buena vez pues, tenía pensado alaciar mi cabello y así tenía el tiempo justo para que se secara. Mientras, puse el vestido y los accesorios sobre la cama y las zapatillas al pie de ésta. Terminé de planchar mi cabello como a eso de las 7:30. Me puse el vestido antes de maquillarme y recordé, que no podría abrochármelo. Tendría que esperar a Alice.

A las 8 en punto yo ya estaba lista. A excepción claro, del broche fastidioso de mi vestido. Quince minutos después tocaron la puerta.

- Lista? –preguntó Edward.

- Eh… casi… dile a Alice que pase.

- Alice no viene.

- Bromeas? No irá a la cena? –pregunté sorprendida. Eso era más que imposible.

- Irá, pero no con nosotros. Se fue con Jasper hace unos minutos.

- Demonios!

- Te sucede algo? Que te falta? –levantó una ceja.

- Bueno… este…. –dudé-. Recuerdas el…. –jalé un tirante y señalé con el pulgar hacia atrás apretando los labios.

- Ah ya! Te falta abrocharte. Yo lo hago –dijo deslumbrándome con su sonrisa de lado.

Asentí y él avanzó hacia mí. Me giré para darle la espalda y antes de que colocara sus dedos fríos en mi espalda suspiró casi silenciosamente. Al sentir su tacto un leve escalofrío recorrió cada centímetro de mi anatomía provocando que temblara. Retiró sus manos de mi espalda baja e iba a girarme de nuevo cuando tomó mis hombros y acercó su aliento a mi oído, haciéndome cosquillas.

- Te pongo nerviosa? –preguntó con voz ronca.

- N-no. P-porque? –contesté y el cambió sus manos de posición, colocándolas en mi cintura para girarme y quedar frente a él para ver su gesto divertido.

- Tiemblas. Cuando te toco.

- Eso es… –dije tomando sus manos con las mías para zafarme de su agarre-. Porque tus manos están frías. Mi piel está más cálida aquí adentro.

- Entiendo…. –dijo con las cejas levantadas retirándose un poco de mí, mirándome como si fuese la última galleta del paquete-. Hermosa –mencionó y yo me ruboricé… más aún-. Entonces, nos vamos? –preguntó ofreciéndome su brazo derecho en forma de escuadra.

Tomé su brazo y salimos de allí.

Llegamos a un salón en verdad grande. El camino hacia la entrada era de piedra con césped a los costados. Ya dentro, las personas que ya estaban allí me observaron con detenimiento. Vi que Edward saludó a unas cuantas personas de lejos y yo fingía sonreír. Me dirigió a una mesa redonda casi al centro del lugar. Me senté observando el lugar, ignorando que las demás personas me observaban a mí. Había lazos de tela blancos sujetados a los pilares cilíndricos color chantilly haciendo una delicada caída curva entre ellos. Las mesas y sillas estaban cubiertas también por tela blanca y en el centro, estaba una base de vidrio con una gran vela aromática. El olor de ésta penetró mis sentidos… fresa; justo mi olor favorito. Luces de colores apuntaban al centro del salón y deduje que sería la pista de baile. Detrás de las luces estaba una persona probando el sonido y a su lado estaba Alice, quien volteó agitando la mano y sonriendo. Supuse que el chico rubio de ojos grandes sería Jasper, su novio, quien sonrió también. Voltee a ver a Edward, que se había sentado a mi lado derecho. Estaba con la mirada fija en la puerta. Como esperando a alguien. Segundos después giró la cabeza y sus ojos quedaron prendados con los míos. Hasta que una voz masculina hizo que desviara la mirada.

-Hola Edward. Que gusto verte –dijo el hombre estirando la mano. Era un hombre alto, de tez blanca y cabello ligeramente canoso

-Hola Eleazar –respondió Edward levantándose y estrechando la mano del hombre. Volvió a sentarse y me miró. Como queriendo que le distrajera para evitarse un mal momento… o sólo fue mi impresión.

-No te había visto desde, bueno… desde que…

-Lo recuerdo Eleazar, no hace falta que lo menciones. –interrumpió tajante Edward, apretando la mandíbula.

Me pareció ver al hombre apenado. Tan incómodo como Edward. Hasta yo comencé a sentirme inquieta al estar cerca de los dos.

-Tienes una hermosa compañía –dijo Eleazar desviando el tema. Mirándome con curiosidad.

-Lo sé –contestó Edward sonriendo mientras Eleazar me tendía la mano. Noté la voz de mi acompañante un poco más tranquila y hablé.

- Gracias. Mucho gusto –dije respondiéndole el saludo y el halago a aquel hombre-. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan.

-Eleazar –dijo é gusto es todo mío.

Sonreí y Edward se levantó

-Tienes sed Bella? –apenas iba a contestar que no, cuando Edward continúo-. Iré por agua. Con permiso Eleazar. –dijo y se fue.

-Que tengan linda noche Isabella. Con permiso –dijo Eleazar apenado y se dirigió a su mesa con paso lento.

Seguí con la vista a aquel hombre, olvidándome un poco de Edward y su actitud. Cuando llegó a su mesa, compartió unas palabras con las otras tres mujeres y enseguida voltearon a verme. Desvié la mirada. Que era todo aquello?

Empezó a llenarse el lugar cuando Edward regresó a sentarse conmigo con dos botellas de agua.

-Que es lo que sucede? –pregunté

-Fui por agua –contestó encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo las botellas en la mesa.

-Está bien. No me digas si no quieres. Son tus cosas. –dije abriendo una botella.

-Que es lo que según tú, no quiero decirte?

-Lo que pasa con ese hombre. Tan malo es?

-No.

-Problemas personales o de la empresa?

-Personales.

-Es sobre alguna Mujer?

-Quizás –contestó

-Edward! –protesté

-Qué?

-Puedes decir algo más que una sola palabra? No es divertido.

-No lo es? –Preguntó divertido y lo miré furiosa

-Ya es más que una palabra. –Se defendió y yo rodee los ojos-. Ya déjalo Bella quieres?. Sólo relájate –dijo y sonrió de lado.

A veces su personalidad me hacía enloquecer. Puedes estar riendo con él y pasar a la ira en segundos, o viceversa. Tenía trastorno bipolar o cómo?. Demasiado desconcertante. Pero lo quise dejar pasar y sólo sonreí. Si no me quería contar tal vez se debía a que ese no era el lugar adecuado. O simplemente no valía la pena. O no me tenía confianza…. Tal vez era eso.

Una voz habló por micrófono anunciando a Harry quien, no me di cuenta a qué hora llegó. Y Harry a su vez, después de unas palabras, nos pidió a Edward y a mi pasar al frente. Edward tomó mi mano y caminamos hacia allá, donde también estaba Leah. Hermosa. Y estoy segura Edward también lo notó. Su vestido era _muy _escotado. Se le daba ser sexy. La sonrisa de ella al verlo se podía ver a kilómetros. Solté mi mano de la de Edward sólo para entrelazar nuestros dedos. Tenía que hacerle saber a _esa_, que él venía acompañado para que dejara de babear. Edward tomó mi mano con fuerza y volteo a mirarme con su sonrisa de lado, extrañándose de mi actitud. Hasta yo me sorprendí. "_que te sucede bella?_" preguntaba algo en mi cabeza.

Harry me hizo decir unas vergonzosas palabras ante todos. Me trabé algunas veces y Edward claro, divertido, tenía los labios apretados aguantando estallar en risas. Volvimos a sentarnos y Alice ya estaba en nuestra mesa junto con Jasper con una botella de algo. Comenzaron a servir la cena. El lugar ya estaba lleno. Leah se acercó.

-Hola chicos –dijo besando la mejilla de Edward y después la mía, la de Alice, y Jasper a lo último.

-Hola. –contestamos al unísono.

-Buena elección –dijo mirándome y señalando el vestido.

-Igualmente –dije sonriendo y levantando una ceja.

Voltee a ver a Edward y tenía la mirada fija en el trasero de Leah. _Malditos hombres! _Pensé. Carraspee la garganta y él miró mis ojos. Como niño de primaria pillado en alguna travesura. En otra ocasión estuviera riéndome de su cara pero, no me dio gracia alguna. Al contrario. Me sentí irritada.

-Debo volver a mi mesa. Sólo pasé a saludar. Que disfruten la cena –dijo tocando el hombro de Edward y se fue.

Terminamos de cenar y Edward me miraba. Como si esperara a que le dijera algo.

-Te pasa algo? –preguntó con algo de volumen en la voz pues, la música había llenado el ambiente.

-A mí? No. Por qué? –dije arrugando la frente

-Te noto seria

-No hay nada que platicar o sí? Relájate Edward –dije sonriendo y él notó el sarcasmo en mi voz por lo que rió también.

De pronto alguien tapó mis ojos con sus manos y yo brinque de la sorpresa. Ese jueguito era patético. Toqué esas manos suaves para tratar de reconocerlas. Toqué un anillo en la mano izquierda. Comprometida? Quién demonios era?

-Comienza con 'R'–dijo Edward y Alice rió.

-Rachel! –grité y ella quitó sus manos de mí.

Me levanté torpe, parpadeando para enfocar mis ojos a la luz. La abrasé haciéndola sentir todo lo que me había hecho falta esa semana.

-Comprometida? –Grité y ella sonrió aún más-. Cuándo? Cómo? Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Apenas fue ayer Bella. Y quise guardarlo para decírtelo hoy.

-Oh por Dios Rachel! Estoy tan feliz por ustedes.

-Imagínate como estoy yo.

-Sí, lo… imagino. De verdad. –dije triste.

-Vamos Bella –dijo abrazándome más fuerte.

-Estoy bien Rachel. No te preocupes.

-Segura? –asentí y nos soltamos.

-Hola Edward –saludó y éste se puso de pie.

-Hola Rachel. Un gusto volver a verte –dijo y besó su mejilla. Y desde lejos Rachel sacudió su mano para Alice Y Jasper.

-Te quedarás con nosotros?-pregunté.

-No. Debo volver con Paul y otras personas en la mesa –contestó señalando el lugar.

-Y Sue?

-No pudo venir. Ya sabes, negocios. –dijo rodando los ojos.

-Lo sé. –dije riendo.

-Platicamos más tarde. Linda noche. –dijo acariciando mi cabeza y se perdió entre el mundo de gente.

Quedé con una sonrisa en los labios. Mi mejor amiga estaba comprometida con el hombre que amaba. Él era perfecto para ella. Paul me recordaba tanto a Jake….

-Bella…. –me distrajo la suave voz de Edward.

-Si? –contesté y su mirada era… entre divertida y tierna. Como escogiendo las palabras precisas para decírmelo.

-Quieres… me harías el favor de bailar conmigo? –dijo con ese tono tan… tan… agh! poniéndome nerviosa.

-Yo? No, y-yo… -balbucee mirando la pista que comenzaba a llenarse.

-No estoy tratando de quedar bien contigo Bella. Es un favor. Apresúrate a decirme que sí. Leah no tarda en venir hacia acá.

Así que era por ella? Querría darle celos o algo? Por qué los hombres son tan complicados? Y a todo esto… a mí que rayos me importaba?

-Y no prefieres bailar con ella? –pregunté ofendida.

-No, por eso te estoy invitando a ti. No quiero darle alas, tú sabes, que piense algo que no es. Suficiente tengo con tratar de esquivar sus miradas. –dijo desviando la mirada y yo la seguí, directo a _ella_-. No quiero que venga y tener que decirle que no. No es de caballeros.

-Y sí de cobardes –objeté yo y Edward rió. Estaba irritándome con eso.

-No quiero ser grosero Bella. Mejor que se aleje ella sola. –se defendió.

-No entiendo por qué quieres que se aleje. Te gusta.

-Claro que no.

-Oh! Valla que sí. Te miré! –Acusé.- Noté como te la comías con la mirada Edward.

-Estás celosa?

Qué? Por supuesto que no!

-Sí.

Ops!

-Es decir, no, lo que pasa es… -traté de remendar mis palabras y el claro, se reía. Se reía! De mí! Maldito Cullen.- es que estoy molesta. Tú vienes conmigo, no debería siquiera pensar en venir a llevarte. Me quedaría literalmente sola. Alice está con Jasper…

-Entendí el dato. Estás celosa. –dijo y Alice rió también. Agh!.

Iba a protestar pero él tomó mi mano entre las suyas y continúo.

-Entonces? Sí? –preguntó con una cara que… dios! No me pude negar.

-Está bien –dije y él ya me llevaba camino a la pista.

Se paró en seco al llegar allá y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Volteó a ver mis manos y tomó una. Después, en un movimiento perezoso, tomó mi cintura con la mano que tenía libre. Me pegó a él lentamente y sentí su respiración en mi sien.

-Relaja tus músculos Bella. Deja de pensar –me susurró Edward.

Y fue exactamente lo que hice. Me concentré sólo en la música y en mi pareja de baile. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y mis manos descansaron en su pecho marcado. Edward era bueno bailando. No que la canción requiriera de grandes pasos. Pero, los hacía lentos, suaves, delicados… como debían ser. La letra era tierna, relajante. Bailaban las palabras en mi mente "_So now I come to you, with open arms… Nothing to hide Believe what I say …" _

Para un par de enamorados sería un momento perfecto. Justo se terminaba la canción y Edward se tensó. Lo sentí apretar los puños en mi cintura. Apliqué un poco de fuerza en su pecho para alejarme y ver su rostro. Tenía un aspecto que jamás había visto en él. Su mandíbula estaba marcada por apretar los dientes con fuerza. Sus ojos se concentraban en la entrada y quise voltear a ver pero Edward jaló mi cintura obligándome a mirarlo otra vez.

-Vuelve con Alice. –dijo serio. Muy serio. Casi me dio miedo.

-p-pero, qué sucede? A dónde vas?

-Por algo de tomar. Ya vuelvo. –dijo soltándome y se fue.

Tal vez fue mi imaginación pero, de vuelta a la mesa, sentí la mirada de todo mundo. Igual como cuando me paré enfrente a decir unas palabras. Algo andaba mal. Cerré mis ojos un momento y cuando pretendía abrirlos de nuevo choqué con alguien.

-Fíjate por donde caminas…. –dijo una rubia alta de ojos azules.

-Lo siento, no te vi. –me disculpé

-Claro que no me viste. Se te da ir caminando con los ojos cerrados? –Preguntó riendo.- ten más cuidado nena.

-Lo tendré. Discúlpame. –dije y seguí mi camino.

Al fin me senté y Alice me miró extraña. Ahora todos se iban a poner raros?. Noté que miraba a aquella rubia fijamente. Como esperando a que ella diera un mal paso para que ella cayese y así, reírse vilmente.

-Quién es esa a la que todos miran? –le pregunté a Alice.

-Es Tanya Denali. –contestó con voz amarga.

-Y es importante?

-Ella no. Para nada. Viene con su padre. –contestó.

Contesté sólo un casual "ohh" y me quedé muy quieta en mi silla. Esperando a Edward. El ambiente se relajó un poco y él no aparecía por ningún lado. Cuando había pasado un tiempo considerable me levanté.

-Iré a buscar a Edward. –dije y caminé directo a la barra del lugar.

Edward no estaba. A ahora qué? Huyó?. Seguí buscando hasta salir al patio trasero del lugar. Había paso al igual que enfrente sólo que, en medio había una fuente mediana con varios niveles y en la cima un pequeño corazón. Detrás de ésta estaba él.

-Hey! –grité caminando hacia él.

Vi en sus manos una copa y en la base de la fuente una botella. Genial! Quería emborracharse.

-Cuál es tu problema? –dije ya cerca de él.

-Estoy bien Bella. No quedaré borracho. Se controlarme. –dijo sonriendo.

-Y que tal si no te controlas? –dije agarrando la botella por un momento.- por dios Edward! Estaba llena? –pregunté y el asintió.- La llevas a la mitad. Dame acá –dije tirando de su brazo para tomar la copa.

-Estoy bien! –Protestó.- no necesito que me cuides.

-No te daré esto –dije tomando la botella de nuevo.- que crees que haces? Vengo contigo y tu vienes al volante no piensas que podríamos…tener… un accid-dente –terminé casi en un susurro por el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en mi garganta. Miré hacia el suelo y sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Pero no derramé ni una sola. Tenía que ser fuerte.

-Ey tranquila –susurró Edward acercándose a mí.- todo va a estar bien. No llores ok? –dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

Levanté mi vista y estaba allí, su sonrisa. Deslumbrante. Como pude pensar siquiera que era irritante si era la cosa más adorable del mundo. Se acercó peligrosamente a mí y acariciando mis mejillas, unió nuestras frentes por un instante. Sus ojos bajaron a mis labios, delineándolos con sus dedos suaves. Aspiré y sentí su tenue aliento a alcohol penetrándose en mi lengua y me embriagó al instante. Me permití cerrar los ojos, disfrutando la sensación. De repente sentí su nariz acariciando la mía casi con adoración. Debí parar aquello al instante. Era tan… íntimo, tan dulce. Besó mis párpados uno a uno lentamente y cuando estaba a punto de dejarme llevar, de dejar la conciencia de lado… apartó mi rostro del suyo delicadamente.

-No debo cometer errores contigo Bella. –dijo con voz débil. Como luchando consigo mismo.

-De que hablas? –pregunté confundida.

-Sólo, sólo no vuelvas a permitir que me acerque de esta manera. Promételo Bella. Promete que no vas a dejar que te haga daño.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Ey girls! Qué tal? Siento haberlas dejado una semanota sin capi xD pero, valió la pena no? pff el que sigue es un POV Edward! La continuación de éste capítulo. No repetiré! Espero les guste^^ quieren mas miel? Déjenme un Lindo Review :D_

_Los Quieree(L)_

_Aryy'MuSe_


	8. POV Edward

_Los personajes pertenecen a la GlandiOsa&GloriOsa Stephenie Meyer… ella sólo me los presta un ratito(:___

__

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

AHOGANDO PENAS

-Sólo, sólo no vuelvas a permitir que me acerque de esta manera. Promételo Bella. Promete que no vas a dejar que te haga daño. –le pedí, aún con su rostro en mis manos, sintiendo la calidez de sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Creí que no había color más hermoso en el mundo que el ligero rosado de sus pómulos. Y más aún, el saber que yo provocaba eso en ella… me dejaba extasiado. Pero tenía que volver a la realidad. Una realidad en la que debía mantenerme al margen con Bella. Ella no era como las demás mujeres que habían pasado por mi cama las últimas semanas por puro capricho mío. Ella necesitaba alguien que cuidase de ella. Que no la lastimara. Recordé el primer día que la vi. Llorando. Y también aquel día en la oficina en el que Alice la llevó a su casa y después de eso me dijo muy claramente "Ve_ borrando a Bella de tu lista, ella no está para tus jueguitos_". Alice había quedado demasiado irritada con la actitud que tomé cuando todo para mí terminó. Pero sólo una pregunta vagaba en mi mente. Qué estúpido pudo haber hecho llorar a semejante mujer? Es que no se daba cuenta lo mucho que vale?

Bella era sencilla. Un poco tímida al principio pero, una timidez adorable que era sólo de ella. Era gentil. Amigable. Hermosa. Pero sobre todo… frágil. Demasiado frágil. Yo sólo lo empeoraría.

Ella tomó mis manos retirándolas de su rostro y mirándome con la frente arrugada por pura confusión.

-Mira Edward. Yo no, no entiendo nada. Todo esto tiene que ver con que estés tomando de _esa_ manera?

Y ella dio en el punto clave otra vez. Porque toda mi actitud era referente a _eso, _a ella. A Tanya.

-Creo que sí. –contesté diciéndole media verdad, media mentira.

-Pues no vale la pena. Nada de lo que te suceda lo vale.

-Tú que sabes! No sabes nada de lo que me pasa. No te han hecho daño como a mí. Tal vez si valga la pena al final de todo. –dije terminando el líquido de mi copa-. Dame eso. –exigí estirando la mano hacia la botella que ella había tomado pero se retiró enseguida.

-Si crees que lo tuyo vale la pena… lo mío también! Ahoguemos nuestras penas –dijo, y lo que hizo después no me lo pude creer.

Bella dio un trago rápido directamente de la botella. Acaso tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba tomando? Bien pude haber puesto veneno y engañarla. Ella claro, caería en la trampa. Apuesto a que ni siquiera miró la etiqueta. Y aunque la mirara, Bella no sabía nada de bebidas. El gesto que hizo después de beberlo provocó que yo soltase una carcajada.

-agh! –Dijo apretando sus ojos-. Que es esto Edward?

-Es lo peor que pudiste haber tomado Bella. Es coñac. Demasiado fuerte para ti. Lo es hasta para mí. En que estabas pensado!

-En que si tú tomas… yo también puedo. –terminó y volvió a beber.

Tan rápido se le subió el alcohol como para volver a cometer la misma estupidez?

-Estás demente. Dame eso! –Dije señalando la botella-. Quedarás borracha en menos de lo que crees.

- Y te da pena venir acompañado de una borracha?

-No eres una borracha. Eres una abstemia**(1)** siendo irresponsable. –dije conteniendo la risa. Ella me hacía olvidarme fácilmente de mis problemas y mis caprichos. Por esto sabía que era especial. Que no debía jugar con ella si la quería a mi lado.

-Oigan! –Gritó Alice acercándose a nosotros junto con Jasper-. Que hacen aquí? Porque no han entrado al salón? –preguntó con una mirada reprobatoria y recordé sus palabras… "_ella no_".

-Bella está experimentando con el alcohol –dije mirando a Bella y ésta miró al suelo con su mano en la cabeza.

-No es divertido Edward! –Me regañó Alice-. Dame acá Bella.

Bella sonrió entregándole la bebida a Alice y supe que ella había quedado borracha. No sonreía así de la nada. Eso sólo se me daba a mí.

-Tengo frio. –susurró ella.

Y ni tardo ni perezoso me quité el saco y me acerqué a ponérselo. Pero Alice… ahh! Me olvidaba de ese pequeño duende irritante. Me quitó el saco. Bella rió y comenzó caminar lejos de nosotros.

-Tendremos que llevarla a casa Alice, –dijo Jasper.-parece que se le subieron las copas.

-La haré yo. –protesté ganándome la mirada furiosa de Alice.

-Lo que tú harás, es regresar allá y fingir que la presidenta de Believe Me se sintió mal y tuvo que ir a casa. –dijo la enana ahora frustrada.

-Dije que la llevaré yo. –repetí y Bella cayó al césped.

Corrí a levantarla adelantándomele a Alice.

-No pasará nada Alice. Soy tu hermano por Dios! No un loco desquiciado violador.

-Contigo ya no se sabe. –dijo menos molesta y Jasper rió.

-Oh vamos! No seas melodramática! Como la soportas cuñado?. –Dije caminando hacia ella y quitándole mi saco y Jasper se encogió de hombros.- tú te quedarás porque tienes un compromiso con Harry. No quieres defraudarlo, lo quieres? –y canté victoria.

Ella estaba perdida ante mi argumento. Alice era un tanto perfeccionista y sabía que no le quedaría mal a Harry. Así que no discutiría más. Me miró, derrotada, y yo regresé con Bella para cubrirla del frio con mi saco y la abracé.

-No le haré daño Alice. –dije por último y le di la espalda para salir de allí.

-Más te vale que no. Tienes que regresar. –casi gritó porque yo ya iba hacia afuera caminando con Bella. Sólo agité la mano con gesto despreocupado.

Para nuestra suerte había unas pocas personas en la entrada. Y yo llevaba a Bella acurrucada en mi pecho así que, no se percataron mucho de quién era.

-A dónde vamos. –preguntó.

-Te llevaré a casa. –dije y ella rió

-Por qué no me lleva Alice? –dijo cuando ayudaba a subirla al coche y le ponía el cinturón.

-Porque quiero llevarte yo. Alguna objeción?

-No.

-Lo sabía. –Contesté sincero y ella rió más. Caminé hasta el otro lado y comencé a conducir.- tienes que reír todo lo que puedas en este momento porque mañana no querrás ni abrir los ojos. –dije divertido.

-Mmm. –gimió.- tan malo es? –Preguntó desabrochando sus zapatillas y yo asentí.- tú eres el único culpable Cullen. Si no hubieses desaparecido de la nada, no habría tenido que buscarte y embriagarme.

Y yo lo recordé. A mi mente vino un flash back del preciso momento en el que la vi entrando con otro. De la mano. Feliz. Me dolía más de lo que pude haber imaginado. También estaría jugando con él? me pregunté. Pobre, no sabe lo que le espera. Sentí unas ganas inmensas de abalanzarme contra ese hombre y apartarlo de la vista de todos para quedar sólo ella y yo y así, decirle unas cuantas cositas que tenía guardado. Pero no así. Bueno y sano yo era un cobarde. Así que me aparté de Bella para ir por algo que me animara a hacer lo que mi mente comenzaba a planear. Pero claro, ella se emborracha y estoy aquí. Aunque, era un buen pretexto para no volver a la fiesta y estar mirando a Tanya con ese tipo. Dejé de pensar cosas estúpidas y voltee a ver a Bella, debía haber notado mi seriedad pero no había dicho nada. Cuando regresé de mis pensamientos me encontré con la imagen más tierna que pude haber visto frente a mí. Bella se había quedado dormida con las rodillas flexionadas en el asiento. Se miraba tan inocente…

Y en ese momento supe que no estaría mal cumplirle la promesa a Rachel de cuidarla. Ella de verdad lo necesitaba. Me necesitaba… claro que, yo mantendría mi distancia. No quería hacerle daño. Y ella tampoco quería estar conmigo. De seguro quería estar con ese tipo que la tenía así.

Llegamos al vecindario y aparqué frente a su casa. Y ahora?

-Bella…. –nada.- Bella, despierta. Ya llegamos.

Ella se movió en el asiento y comenzó a murmurar cosas que no entendí.

-Puedes decirme donde están las llaves de la casa? –pregunté pero en respuesta ella sonrió.

Me maldije a mi mismo por la inmensa curiosidad que me dio el saber en que soñaba… o con quién. Comencé a buscar en su bolso. Seguro debía estar allí. Y la encontré. En uno de tantos apartamentos de la bolsa. Por que las mujeres se complican con tanto separador?.

Me bajé del coche y abrí la puerta de la entrada y después, regresé al auto por Bella. Desabroché con cuidado el cinturón y la levanté lentamente en mis brazos.

-Edward…. –susurró ella y una sonrisa estúpida se formó en mis labios.

-Estoy aquí. Llegamos a casa. –contesté yo y ella despertó antes de que la acostara en su cama así que la solté cuidadosamente en el piso.

-Tienes que volver. –dijo empujándome sólo un poco.

-No tengo que hacerlo. Es opcional. Y quiero quedarme contigo.

Ella rió y dijo "estoy tan mareada" para después tambalearse sobre sí misma. Volví a tomarla por la cintura y Bella rió. Otra vez.

-Nunca había quedado borracha en mi vida. –Se quejó pegándose a mí y sus manos subieron hacia mi cabeza-. Dios! Tenía ganas de hacer esto. –dijo desenredando mi cabello con sus dedos.

Su rostro quedó tan cerca del mío, que sentí unas ganas inmensas de volver a acercarme. De volver a sentir el calor de sus mejillas en la yema de mis pulgares. Y yo reí. Hecho un idiota por el desenvolvimiento de Bella en ese estado. Bella nunca volvería a decirme algo así. Con tanta sinceridad. Así que lo aproveché un poco más.

-Desde cuándo? –pregunté divertido.

-Desde siempre. –susurró ella y estalló en risas al ver mi cara. La verdad, me sorprendió su respuesta.

-Bueno señorita Swan, mucha risa pero usted tiene que descansar. No creo que le vaya del todo bien por la mañana.

-No me gustas en plan mandón Cullen. –Dijo separándose de mí-. Pero por ésta vez te haré caso… no me siento muy bien. –suspiró y con una mano agarró su cabeza.

-Ve a acostarte. Yo tengo que vo…

-No. –cortó ella-. Por favor, quédate Edward.

-Hace unos minutos me corrías.

-Yo… cambié de opinión. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en la cama.

-De verdad quieres que me quede?. –pregunté sentándome a su lado.

-De verdad.-contestó recostándose en mi hombro.

Y como movimiento automático, sin pensar, levanté mis brazos y la traje hacia mi pecho. Ella dio un suspiro y movió su cabeza hacia arriba para tratar de mirarme pero yo no voltee a verla, sabiendo que estaría demasiado próxima a mí.

-Prometiste cuidarme no es así?

-Lo es. –contesté y ella volvió a recostarse tranquila en mí-. Pero no sé si pueda hacerlo Bella.

-Bella? –repetí al no obtener respuesta.

Me separé de ella aún sosteniéndola en brazos y vi que se había quedado dormida de nuevo. La levanté sólo un poco para volver a recostarla ahora en su cama. Lucía tan hermosa así, tan indefensa. Y reparé en que había quedado con el vestido puesto. Debí recordarle ponerse el pijama. Desnudarla yo mismo no era una opción. O si…?.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**(1) Abstemia: **Que no bebe vino ni otros líquidos alcohólicos.

_Aii! No se ustedes pero yo amé Mí POV Edward :D y que dijeron? Que en éste capi sabrían lo que pasó con Tanya? Pueeess no! XD faltan como dos capítulos para eso así que, por mientras disfruten esto(: _

_Los Quiere(L)'_

_Aryy'MuSe_


	9. Que Pasó Ayer?

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la GlandiOsa&GloriOsa Stephenie Meyer… ella sólo me los presta un ratito(:  
**_

__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

QUE PASO AYER?

Apenas comenzaba a tomar consciencia de mí cuando me viré sobre la cama y sentí un cuerpo tibio a mi lado. UN CUERPO! Gritó mi mente y abrí los ojos asustada. Y allí estaba él, recostado sobre la cabecera de la pequeña cama. Me apoyé en los codos para levantarme un poco y el sol me dio directo en los ojos. Dios! Mi cabeza! Sentí que iba a explotar. Me descobijé para sentarme al pie de la cama cuando… oh-oh. Y mi vestido? Ay no!... qué hice con Edward! Porque estaba en pijama? Lo observé cuidadosamente y él también estaba con otra ropa. Se habría atrevido a tocarme y aprovecharse de mí? Y si fui yo quién lo provocó? Maldita sea! No lograba recordar nada. Dirigí las manos a mi rostro para ocultarlo de la luz y sentí que Edward se movió.

-Al fin despertaste. –dijo con tono somnoliento.

Y mi corazón se hizo pequeñito. Me dieron ganas de llorar…. Y fue lo que hice.

-Ey! Qué pasa?. –preguntó y lo sentí acortar la distancia entre nosotros.

-No te acerques!. –Dije con voz entrecortada y él se detuvo. Levanté la vista-. Tienes que decirme que demonios pasó anoche con nosotros. Porqué estas en mi cama!. No logro recordar nada y el dolor de cabeza me está matando.

Edward se levantó y cerró las cortinas para que no entrara la luz. Regresó a sentarse en la cama junto a mí.

-No llores. –dijo extendiendo sus brazos para pasar sus dedos por mis mejillas, sin acercarse aún-. No hicimos nada que tú no hayas querido.

Oh dios! No, no! Y si yo si quise? No es que desconfiara de mí misma pero, vamos! Estaba borracha! Uno hace cosas imprudentes en ese estado. Él notó que quedé más tensa que antes y continuó.

-Bella… no pasó nada. Ni siquiera dormimos juntos. –susurró desviando un mechón de mi cabello hacia atrás de mi oreja.

Me querían más confundida? Si? Bien! Aquí me tienen.

-p-p-pero tú, tu ropa… la mía. Dónde está mi ropa? –fruncí ambas cejas y el… rió.

-Yo te veo vestida Bella. –dijo divertido.

-Sabes de lo que hablo Cullen! –solté retirando sus manos de mi rostro y me levanté frustrada de la cama.

-Te quedaste dormida con el vestido y le hablé a Alice. Ella te ayudó a cambiarte.

-Tu… estabas? Cuando ella me cambió?

-Claro que no! –Renegó frunciendo el entrecejo-. Yo ya me había ido a casa.

-Y porque estabas hace un momento dormido junto a mí?

-Bueno yo… lo que pasa es que, marqué a tu celular y nunca diste señales de vida así que, fui a comprar algo para ti, y vine a ver como estabas. Me cansé de esperar al pie de tu cama que despertaras así que, me recosté un poco. Me quedé dormido. Oye! También yo me desvelé!. –terminó con su sonrisa de lado. Deslumbrante. Y yo, suspiré aliviada. Deslumbrada.

-ah! Ya! Como entraste? –dije yo. Y sentí unas tremendas ganas de volver el estómago. Y parece que él lo notó.

-Soy el dueño de aquí recuerdas?. Tienes náuseas? –preguntó cambiando de tema y yo asentí-. Traje algo para eso. –Continuó y se acercó a mí, tomando mi mano-. Ven conmigo.

Se paró en la mesa de la pequeña cocina y me señaló las cosas que había traído para mí. Una botella de sangría y otra más de agua. Un paquete de pan tostado y un bote de miel de maple. Un sobrecito de sopa instantánea. Y por ultimo una caja de Dramamine.

-Todo esto es para mí?

-Sí. A salvo que quieras compartirme algo. –bromeó mientras tomaba una pastilla de la caja y me la daba junto con la gran botella de agua.

-Gracias. –dije y me la tomé.

-Por nada. Anoche dijiste que era mi culpa y quise enmendarlo.

-Yo dije eso? Perdón. –dije apenada-. Tal vez dije muchas cosas que ni siquiera eran ciertas.

-Es un alivio. –dijo Edward bufando y yo me preocupé.

-que, que cosas dije?.

-Tranquila Bella. –soltó riéndose-. No dijiste nada malo. Salvo algo que me hubiese gustado que fuera cierto.

-Que fue?

-Me dijiste que desde siempre habías querido tocar mi cabello. –dijo divertido.

-Y lo hice? –pregunté y el asintió. Bueno, no era tan malo así. Tomando en cuenta de que era verdad-. En realidad si había querido hacerlo. –confesé apenada y el claro… sonrió. Como siempre.

-Que te parece si te tomas un baño con agua un tanto helada mientras preparo la sopa. –cambió de tema

-Tú? Tú cocinarás para mí? –reí.

-Como si fuera tan difícil hervir agua y echar este sobrecito. No me subestimes Swan. –dijo señalándome con su dedo índice.

-Vale ya! Te creo. Ya regreso. –dije y fui a sacar ropa para meterme a bañar.

Regulé el agua a la temperatura más baja que soporté y me quedé un tiempo allí haciendo nada. Disfrutando la sensación del agua fresca en mi espalda. Escuché que tocaron la puerta y salí de la regadera para vestirme.

-Hola Rachel. Pasa. –escuché decir a Edward. Diablos!

-Hola. –contestó Rachel un poco más tarde y noté confusión en su voz. Bienvenida a mi mundo! Quise gritar.

-Que haces en el departamento de Bella? –preguntó casi con indignación.

-Ella necesita que alguien la guíe en eso de la _resaca. _–enfatizó Edward

-Bella tiene resaca? Debe ser grave! Ella no toma. Alice sólo dijo anoche "se sintió mal". –dijo imitando la voz de mi nueva amiga y Edward soltó una risita.

-Estoy bien Rachel. –dije saliendo del baño. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y caminó hacia mí, tomándome del brazo dirigiéndome a la habitación.

-Qué demonios pasa con ustedes dos?. –susurró enfadada.

-Ve borrando todas las hipótesis erróneas que tu destornillada cabezota comenzó a formar y escúchame. –continué cuando la vi más tranquila-. Me vino a traer por la noche y regresó ahorita por la mañana a traerme un montón de cosas para "aliviarme". –hice las comillas con los dedos.

-Mañana? Bella, tienes idea de qué hora es?

-No…. –dije y miré el reloj del escritorio. 4:37 pm-. Oh por Dios! Es súper tarde.

-Lo sé. En 2 horas sale mi vuelo y pasé a despedirme. –dijo triste.

-Ay Rachel, porqué no viniste antes?. Me hubieras despertado.

-No hace falta. Tenemos muchas cosas que platicar. Pero volveré pronto. O, tengo una mejor idea, ve tú a visitarme. –dijo con una sonrisa que no pude decirle que no-. Además, debes ayudarme con lo de la boda… o si lo prefieres….

-Pero claro que te ayudaré! –contesté-. Iré pronto, lo prometo.

-Bien, me voy. Cuídate mucho Bella, recuerda que ya no estoy a tu lado para curar tus raspones. Ni tus crudas! –rió.

-Si como no, mamá. –rodee los ojos y se acercó para abrazarme.

-Te quiero mucho Isabella.

-También yo Rachel. –dije y nos separamos caminando a la cocina.

-Hasta pronto Edward.

-Buen viaje Rachel. –contestó él y ella salió del departamento.

Miré a Edward y el hizo lo mismo.

-Como va _mi_ sopa? Muero de hambre Cullen. –bromee levantando las cejas.

-Ya está lista señorita. –sonrió y saco una silla ofreciéndome así, sentarme de una vez.

-Espera, peinaré mi cabello. –dije y corrí al tocador.

Un minuto más tarde ya estaba en la mesa comiendo sopa instantánea con Edward Cullen. Y él obligándome a tomar vaso, tras vaso de agua. Aunque no lo hiciera, de todos modos me acabaría un garrafón entero con la interminable sed que sentía.

-Nunca había comido esto. –dije cuando ya habíamos terminado.

-En serio? Yo las hago siempre que Alice me deja botado por Jasper. –dijo y los dos reímos.

-No tienes, bueno, una… amigovia para llamarle cuando ocurre eso?. O una amiga por lo menos?.

-No. Pero ahora te tengo a ti. Te llamaré pronto para invitarte a comer a mi casa. Sopa instantánea claro. –y yo reí.

-Edward, cuánto tiempo exactamente estuviste conmigo?. –pregunté.

-Bueno yo, creo… llegué aquí alrededor de las Once.

-Once? Y que hiciste en tanto tiempo?. –pregunté riendo.

-Prendí un rato tu portátil. Espero no te molestes, solo la utilicé para meter mi USB. Y después… yo, te vi dormir.

-Que tú… me viste dormir?. –Dije y extrañamente no me sentí avergonzada, al contrario-. Eres tan raro Edward! –dije y el bufó.

-Y me lo dice la que bebió de una botella que ignoraba lo que era por pura imprudencia. –rió y yo hice un mohín.

-No fue tan malo así. Tú estás conmigo. –dije y sus ojos quedaron prendados de los míos. Como queriéndole encontrar sentido a lo que acababa de decir. Suspiró y se recostó en la silla.

-Creo que un sofá quedará bien aquí en tu departamento. –sonrió

-Pues, eres el dueño no? Si quieres estar cómodo en mi departamento trae uno.

-Me invitarás más seguido?

-Tal vez. Prefiero eso a que te aproveches de tener la llave e irrumpas en mi casa. Como hoy. –dije riendo y el hizo lo mismo.

Quedamos platicando un rato más hasta que dio en un punto clave.

-No quiero estar en el tema que dio Harry. Sólo porque Leah se lo pidió nos puso a trabajar en ello.

-Tampoco yo lo quiero. –dije y él me miró extrañado.

-Que no es el sueño de toda mujer? Debes al menos tener ilusión por ese tema.

-Yo, lo que pasa es…. –Que le decía?-. El matrimonio no es para mí.

-Y por lo visto tampoco es para mí. –dijo agachando la mirada. Y de repente regresaron sus ojos a los míos, llenos de júbilo. Sonriendo-. Tú podrías ayudarme!. Claro! Tú y yo trabajaremos en otra edición.

-Y crees que Harry lo acepte?. –pregunté confundida.

-Oh vamos Bella! Eres la presidenta!. Le diremos que estaremos adelantando el próximo número. Que dices?

-Y sobre que trabajaremos?

-Ya lo sabrás. Mañana te llevo mis ideas a tu oficina, está bien?

-Está bien. Pero se lo diremos antes a Harry.

-Como usted diga Jefa. –bromeó-. Quieres pan tostado con maple? –dijo abriendo el paquete.

-Y eso de que sirve? O fue puro antojo tuyo?.

-En parte sí. –rió-. Pero es porque la glucosa ayuda a que elimines más rápido el alcohol que hay en tu cuerpo. –dijo pasándome una pieza.

-Oh! No sabía. Eres un experto en el tema no?

-Uno nunca sabe cuándo puede ayudarle a una persona que no sabe tomar. –dijo reprimiendo una carcajada y yo golpee su pecho juguetonamente

-Basta ya Edward! No lo olvidarás cierto?. –dije mientras mordía un pedazo.

-Creo que no. –contestó y yo rodee los ojos.

-Bueno, es hora de irme. Es un poco tarde.

-Qué hora es?

-Casi las siete. –contestó.

-No es verdad! –casi grité y él sonrió de lado -. Se me pasó el tiempo demasiado pronto contigo.

-A mi también.

-Te acompaño al patio. –dije.

Caminamos hacia afuera. Ya había oscurecido un poco y hacía un poco de viento. Ya en la banqueta volteó a verme y los dos reímos. De la nada. Sólo disfrutando la compañía.

-Nos vemos mañana Bella. –dijo con las manos en las bolsas de sus vaqueros dando un paso para irse.

-Edward! –llamé y él se volvió a mí-. Por qué me cuidas?

-Se lo prometí a Rachel recuerdas?. –dijo y yo sonreí.

-Es en serio. Por qué lo haces?. –pregunté y el dudó un instante.

-La verdad… no lo sé. –Se encogió de hombros-. Creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que me necesitas…. Bueno, es… decir, que necesitas a alguien más que te cuide. Sólo mírate Bella, eres frágil y sumamente delicada.

Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada. Pero antes de darme cuenta, Edward acortó la distancia y me abrazó. Y yo le correspondí, subiendo mis brazos a sus hombros mientras él sujetaba firmemente mi cintura. En realidad me hacían falta esos abrazos tan sinceros, tan cálidos, tan… tiernos.

-Déjame cuidarte Bella. Déjame ser tu amigo. Algún día me tendrás la confianza suficiente para decirme que es lo que te tiene tan mal.

Mi pecho se oprimió casi con dolor. Tan obvio era mi sufrir?. Me apreté un poco más contra él y descansé mi cabeza en el lado de su corazón. Acarició suavemente mi cabello.

-Después de todo, trabajaremos juntos un largo tiempo. –Se separó lentamente y se agachó un poco para mirarme a los ojos-. Puedo ser tu amigo Bella?. –sonrió de lado y yo sonreí también.

-Claro que sí. Pero si me pasa algo… será sólo tu responsabilidad. Y tendrás que vértelas con Rachel. –le señale con el dedo índice.

-Y con Alice. –agregó.

-Por qué con Alice?

-Ella…. –bufó-. Tengo que platicarte otras cosas antes de decirte lo que me advirtió mi desconfiada hermana. –rió y yo quede confundida-. Sólo, olvídalo quieres? Amiga?.

-Está bien. –reí-. Entonces, hasta mañana?

-Descansa Bella. –dijo con su sonrisa torcida y unos pasos más desapareció de mi vista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Aww! eL dulce Edward siempre me sale al final del cap. haha xD ojalá les guste… a mi sólo me gustó el final S:**_

_**Los Quiere(L)'**_

_**Aryy'MuSe**_


	10. Capitulo 10

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la GlandiOsa&GloriOsa Stephenie Meyer… ella sólo me los presta un ratito(: **_

_**Para Sylvia**__: Si es verdad lo del capítulo anterior xD la gLucosa ayuda a eliminar el alcohol del cuerpo más rápido. Y también claro, el agua. ACLARO! No es experiencia propia jaja XD __**  
**_

__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

PRIMERA "PELEA"

-Que haces?. –le pregunté a Edward, quitándome los lentes y riendo al ver que entró tambaleante a mi oficina con una charola en una mano y documentos en la otra mientras yo, leía unas relaciones de datos que me había mandado Mike.

-Negociar. –Dijo poniendo la charola en mi escritorio-. Luces linda con lentes. –sonrió.

-Gracias. –reí bajito-. Que traes allí?

-Café… galletas. –Levantó las cejas-. Y aquí –alzó la mano-. Traigo mi propuesta de trabajo.

-Ah! Era en serio? –dije tomando un vaso de café y una galleta.

-Claro que si señorita! No me creíste? –Arrugó la frente juntando sus cejas-. Con razón aceptaste!. –dijo quitándome la galleta.

-No! Sí te creí. Lo que pasa es… no sé, no creo que Harry acepte.

-Hay que intentarlo. La idea es buena. –dijo comiendo y dándome el folder que tenía aún en las manos.

-Desordenes alimenticios –leí y miré riendo hacia el "desayuno" que había traído Edward.

-La mayoría de los lectores, o lectoras como quieras decirle, son adolecentes de entre catorce y diecisiete años. Haremos de esa edición algo ético. Ah! No quiero repetirlo Bella. Ve ya con Harry. –dijo.

-Yo sola? –asintió? Prácticamente soy una desconocida aquí y tu ya quieres que mande?

-Eso es lo que hace la presidenta no? –sonrió de lado.

-Sí, pero no así. No al director. –Se quedó mirándome, debilitando mi argumento y yo… cedí-. Maldición! Está bien. Sólo ten en cuenta que no aceptará.

-No seas negativa. Díselo y ya. Si no acepta, punto! No te mortifiques antes.

-Porqué no me acompañas? –pregunté.

-Estoy un poco ocupado. Si quieres lo dejamos para mañana y le decimos juntos.

-No, está bien. Yo le digo. Ya vengo. –dije y me dirigí a la oficina de mi jefe.

La idea de Edward era, en sí, buena. Después de todo, quizá, Harry aceptase….

-Lo siento pero no. –dijo Harry.

-p-porqué?

-Los necesito en éste trabajo. Juntos. Edward es mi mejor fotógrafo! No puedo aceptar que trabaje en otros asuntos mientras lo necesito. Definitivamente no!. Pueden plantearlo en la siguiente junta y lo haremos pero, los quiero bien centrados en éste tema antes. Entendido señorita Swan?.

-Sí, Harry.

Me sentí tan torpe. Pero que le había dicho a Edward? No aceptaría! Pero claro, anda Bella! Haz el ridículo mientras él está cómodo en su oficina.

-Bella?. –llamó Harry cuando yo había dado ya la media vuelta para salir de allí.

-Sí?.

-Les daré a ustedes dos en que trabajar. Referente al matrimonio claro. Quiero que busquen lindos lugares aquí en Seattle, o en las cercanías, quiero que los adornen, usen su creatividad y que luzcan… románticos. Justo para entregar un anillo de compromiso.

-Hablas en serio?

-Me parece mejor a lo que tú proponías. –Dijo y yo alcé las cejas-. Tengo un buen presentimiento con esto Bella. Lúcete. Da a conocer un trabajo digno de ti. Muéstrame porqué estás aquí como presidenta.

-Ok. Ya entendí. –en verdad no me incomodaba la idea. Se escuchaba un tanto divertido. Además, estando con Edward casi no pensaba en… _eso_.

-Tienen dos semanas para entregarlo. Y por favor, hagan sentirme orgulloso de mi editorial.

-Lo haremos señor. No se preocupe. –dije saliendo de la oficina.

Sin perder tiempo corrí a buscar a Edward, para echarle en cara el rechazo que recibí gracias a él. Ah! Y también para darle a conocer nuestro nuevo trabajo. Fui directamente a su oficina, dijo que estaría trabajando. Pero, cuando entré, luche por que mi mandíbula no cayera al piso. Edward estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio y encima de él… mi asistente. Jessica! Besándolo!. Pestañee un par de veces para convencerme de que era cierta aquella escenita.

-Lo siento. –dije después de carraspear y ellos se incorporaron de prisa.

-Espera! Bella!. –escuché decir a Edward pero yo cerré la puerta y caminé a mi oficina.

Al entrar, pulsé el botoncito de mi puerta. De seguro vendría tras mío y no lo dejaría entrar. Estaba furiosa. Para eso me dejó sola con Harry? Para revolcarse con mi asistente?. Que estúpida!.

-Bella abre la puerta. –habló del otro lado forzando la chapa.

-Para qué? Estás demasiado ocupado no? O vienes a reclamarme por haberte interrumpido?. –grité pegada a la puerta.

-Quieres bajar la voz? Nos van a escuchar. Abre la puerta y déjame explicarte.

-Explicarme? A mí?. –reí-. No tienes que explicarme nada Edward. Yo no soy nadie. Son tus cosas. –encogí los hombros, como si el pudiese verme.

-Tú eres mi amiga. Ella es la que no es nadie. Ábreme, por favor. –dijo casi en un susurro y su voz mandona desapareció.

Abrí la puerta y caminé hacia mi escritorio. No tardé en volver a escuchar la puerta cerrarse pero no me giré para verlo.

-Eso… lo de mi oficina, no debiste verlo. –dijo.

-Ah! Disculpa. –dije irónicamente-. No sabía que estabas tan _ocupado_ así con Jessica. No hubiera entrado. Créeme, no me gusta estar de metiche en la vida de los demás.

-No me refiero a eso Bella. Me refiero a que, no debió pasar, ella…

-No soy quién para juzgar. –Interrumpí y giré mi cuerpo para verlo de frente-. Mira Edward, si lo que te preocupa es que vaya y le diga a los demás… puedes quedar tranquilo. No diré nada. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-Maldita sea Bella!. Deja de hablar y escúchame. –dijo muy serio y quedé callada esperando a que continuara.

-Si bien alguna vez hubo algo con Jessica, ya no lo hay. Ella entró muy provocativa a la oficina cuando había terminado mi trabajo y no me dejó levantarme del escritorio.

-La estabas besando. –protesté.

-Ella me besó a mí. Eso es muy distinto.

-Y pobre!, no se vaya a sentir rechazada y por eso le correspondiste. –dije molesta. Para mi sorpresa. A mí que rayos me importaba?.

-No viste bien. En ningún momento le correspondí. Al contrario, quise apartarla y en ese momento entraste.

-Inoportuna.

-Comienzo a odiar tu sarcasmo.

-Ya olvídalo quieres?. –le sonreí-. Tenemos algo en que trabajar.

-Lo olvidarás tú?

-Creo. –dije apretando los labios y Edward rió. Liberando la tensión acumulada entre los dos-. Cambiemos de tema.

-Harry aceptó?.

-No. –suspiré-. Pero nos dio trabajo para el tema del matrimonio.

-Cuál?.

-No estás molesto porque rechazó tu idea?

-No. Tampoco creí que la fuera a aceptar. Sólo quise intentarlo.

-Mmm. –murmuré con enfado.

-Ya dime Bella. Que haremos para la edición?.

-Lugares ideales para pedir matrimonio en Seattle y alrededores. –bufé.

-No es tan malo. Sé algo de eso –contestó-. Quieres comenzar?

-Justo ahora?

-Tienes algo mejor que hacer?. –preguntó divertido.

-No. –contesté rodando los ojos.

-Entonces comencemos.

Nos sentamos en mi escritorio y mientras él hacía una lista de lugares, yo busqué un poco en internet. No conocía Seattle como él.

-Aquí tengo algunos. Creo son suficientes. –dijo después de un rato. Tomé el papel en el que había escrito y comencé a leer.

Cabañas en Olympic Peninsula. La Push Ocean Park Resort. Ferrys a Vancouver.

-Espera, tengo uno más. Podría ser interesante. –dije volviendo la atención al monitor.

-Cuál?

-El Needle Space. –dije y giré la pantalla hacia él y se tornó incómodo-. Está bien no? En esta foto –señalé-. de noche, se ve genial la vista.

-Sí. –contestó serio.

-Harry nos dio dos semanas. Cuatro lugares, tenemos que darnos prisa.

-Cinco. –corrigió él-. Tengo uno más en mente. Pero es sorpresa. –sonrió de lado.

-A veces me asustas Cullen. –dije y el rió mas.

-Eso está bien. Entonces… hoy en la noche vamos al Needle Space? Sólo a echar un vistazo y planear todo.

-Sí, claro. –Noté que hizo un esfuerzo al pronunciar el nombre-. Pasa algo?

-Bella, quiero compartir algo contigo. Puedo confiar en ti?

-Claro que puedes. Somos amigos. –sonreí.

-Bueno, la verdad….

-Ey chicos!. –gritó Alice abriendo la puerta. Hablando de inoportunas….

-Que sucede? –pregunté mientras Edward suspiraba ruidosamente.

-Quiero enseñarte unas fotos Bella. Encontré unos vestidos hermosos para la portada de la revista!. –contestó entusiasmada.

-Te veo en la noche Bella. –dijo Edward saliendo de mi oficina.

-Oye espera!. –casi grité pero él no esperó.

-Mejor. Estas cosas son de chicas. Además, tengo mejores gustos que él. –guiñó un ojo divertida.

-Tendré que verlo por mí misma. –dije riendo con ella.

Y así, me olvidé un poco de Edward por más de una hora. Tenía una plática pendiente con Edward. Eso no lo olvidaría. Sentí mucha curiosidad por saber qué era lo que lo incomodaba y ponía tan serio. Lo abordaría sin problemas por la noche, en aquel curioso rascacielos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**OMG! Aii ojalá les guste el capi :D en el siguiente, conocerán lo que pasó con Edward y Tanya :O así que… espérenlo(:**_

_**MiL gracias por sus Review! Son geniales!**_

_**Los Quiere (L)'**_

_**Aryy'MuSe**_


	11. Revelaciones

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la gLoriOsa&GrandiOsa Stephenie Meyer… yo sólo los tomo prestados para mis absurdas ideas (:**_

_Aww hoy cumple años una de las mejores amigas que eh encontrado en este mundo de Crepúsculo! Miranda! HBD CariñO! Tu sabes! teamO demaciiadO beffa; tú sabes nO?(: éste capítulo es total&especialmente dedicado para ti^^ son los únicos regalos que te puedo dar estando tan lejos. Así que… disfrútalo :D ojalá te encante como a mi ;) _

_*Y a todas las personitas Lindas que agregan mi historia a favoritos o que solicitan una alerta, mil gracias pero, les invito a dejar un review. Sé que hay varias que sólo leen así que, ojalá comenten la historia. No saben cómo me pongo cuando leo sus Reviews! Hagan de cuenta que miran al gatito del shrek XD._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**REVELACIONES**

Salí a comer con Alice cuando se dio la hora de intermedio. Ya en el restaurant me quedé pensando en Edward. En que tal vez ya no quisiera decirme nada. Quizá tomó como "señal" la interrupción de su hermana para retroceder y jamás tener esa conversación. Mi mente comenzaba a recrear la escena en el Space Needle, después de organizarnos, le preguntaría. Si decidía contarme o no sería su elección. Y si era sobre Jessica? De seguro sí tenía una relación con ella y como ya los había descubierto, Edward no quiere ocultarlo más.

A mí no me importaba pero, que dejen de dar esas escenitas!

-Creo que estoy embarazada. –escuché decir a Alice y me atraganté un poco con la comida.

-QUE! –logré decir, tosiendo y bebí un trago de Nestea.

-Ves! No estás escuchándome Bella!. –reclamó e hizo su cara de indignación.

-Lo siento yo…. –{_estaba pensando en tu hermano y mi secretaria} _carraspee la garganta-. Perdón, que decías?

-Te sucede algo? En que… o en quien piensas?. –dijo levantando las cejas y sonriendo.

-En… cosas sin importancia Alice.

-Está bien, lo dejaré así. Te estaba contando que Harry contratará a Jasper por una temporada. –dijo y volvió a comer.

-En qué? –pregunté.

-Dijo que necesitaba un programa para archivar datos, y yo le recomendé a Jasper. Es ingeniero en sistemas.

-Ohh! Cuanto llevan juntos?. –pregunté volviendo a comer.

-Poco más del año. –suspiró.

-Y lo amas?. –pregunté y ella fijó sus ojos en mí y rió. Al instante supe la respuesta.

-Demasiado. Más que a cualquier otra cosa en la vida. –y sonreí ante su respuesta. Un tiempo atrás, yo solía decir lo mismo.

-Me alegro por ti. –sonreí-. Sólo espero que tenerlo cerca no te inquiete. No quiero ver otra escena subidita de tono en la empresa.

-Otra?. –ah genial! Yo y mi gran bocota!-. a quien viste ya Bella?.

-Yo? Yo, a…. nadie. Por qué?

-Porque dijiste _otra. _Dime a quien viste. –dijo y después su rostro ya no era pensativo, era más bien persuasivo-. Le estás sirviendo de tapadera a Edward acaso?. –preguntó seria y yo abrí los ojos de la sorpresa. Como diablos supo?

-Lo sabía! Con quién lo viste?.

-No Alice, de verdad….

-Sé que es él. No sabes mentir Isabella Swan. Con quién demonios lo viste?.

-Me tachara de mitotera Alice. –acepté mi complicidad.

-No le diré quien me lo dijo.

-Será obvio! Yo fui la única que los vio.

-Quiero el nombre de la tipa! Habla ya Swan!. –exigió y tardé un poco en contestar.

-Con mi asistente.

-JESSICA!. Esa maldita zorra!. –gritó y las personas que estaban en un radio de dos mesas voltearon.

-Quieres bajar la voz? No es para tanto. Tranquilízate. –dije en voz baja y ella volteó para comprobar que todo mundo la miraba.

-Odio a esa tipa! No me hubieras dicho!.

-Casi me golpeas para que hable y ahora me reprochas habértelo dicho. Gracias. –dije irónica.

-Dónde?

-En la oficina de él.

-Cuándo?

-Hoy antes de que entraras a la mía.

-Cómo?

-Cómo? –repetí.

-Sí! En qué situación los viste.

-Bueno, ella… estaba….

-Por los detalles no te preocupes, estoy preparada.

-En realidad no es del todo así lo que se dice… fuerte. Él estaba en su silla y _ella _–recalqué la palabra-. Sentada en él. Besándolo. –qué rayos tenían los Cullen que me hacían abrir la boca de más?. Alice jadeó con gesto ofendido y luego abrió un par de veces más la boca para hablar pero no lo consiguió. Después, al fin, habló.

-Terminaste?. –señaló mi plato.

-Casi… por?. –la miré confundida.

-Porque nos regresamos a la editorial en este momento. –dijo levantando la mano para pedir la cuenta.

-Ay no Alice! No le digas nada a Edward. –dije preocupada. "Menos me querrá contar sus cosas si ando de chismosa" pensé.

-Que le reclamarás?.

-El que siga con sus estupideces. No lo defiendas!. –dijo y caminó fuera del restaurant y entramos a su coche.

-Que siga?

-Bella, aléjate de Edward. Es el mejor consejo que te puedo dar como amigas que somos.

-Él también es mi amigo. –reproché.

-No! él _no_ es tu amigo. Quiere hacértelo creer pero no es así.

-Alice, es tu hermano por dios!.

-Precisamente por eso Bella. No quiero que se siga haciendo daño y de paso les haga daño a los demás. Mucho menos a ti. Aunque, esa mujerzuela se lo merece… pero no con Edward.

-No tienes, ni la más mínima idea del lío en el que está mi cabeza. Tratando de entenderte.

Se quedó pensativa mientras conducía hacia la empresa. Fueron unos largos minutos de silencio. Por dios! Que hablara ya! Era Alice! Me estaba preocupando.

-Hagas lo que hagas, no lo grites por favor. –le pedí cuando estacionó el auto.

-No es como para sentirme orgullosa, no lo gritaré a los cuatro vientos. –dijo saliendo del coche y yo la seguí.

-Al fin llegas amor!. –gritó Jasper acercándose a nosotras. Como caído del cielo! Eso la distraería un poco-. Dónde estabas?.

-Salí a comer con Bella. –dijo un poco menos molesta.

-Te sucede algo?. Te noto algo enojada. Me preocupa que no me hayas saltado encima. –dijo Jasper riendo. Al fin alguien con sentido del humor para quitarme un poco el peso de la culpa.

-Estoy bien Jaz. –Rió Alice-. Vienes a ver a Harry?

-No. vine a verte a ti. –contestó y la tomó de la barbilla y le plantó un tierno beso.

-Ok… es hora de que yo desaparezca no?. –reí y ellos también. Pretexto perfecto para ir a buscar a Edward y avisarle que había metido la pata antes de que Alice tomara represalias.

-Un gusto verte de nuevo Bella. Gracias por cuidar un rato de mi monstruito. –dijo abrazándola y sonrió.

-Igualmente Jasper. Te veo luego. –dije y caminé hacia el edificio.

Fui a la oficina de Edward y no lo encontré. Fui a la mía y tampoco estaba allí. Me dirigí al after, a la sala de juntas, a la recepción… y nada! Ahora desaparecía?. Aunque, de alguna era mejor. Para que Alice no le reprochara nada aquí en la editorial. Volví a mi oficina y dejé la puerta abierta. Saqué el celular y comencé a teclear el número que para mí ya era conocido, el de Edward.

-Apagó su teléfono. –dijo Jessica en la entrada.

-Cómo sabes si le marqué a la persona que tú piensas?. –pregunté mientras caminaba hacia mí.

-Porque te vi buscarlo en su oficina. Edward te dejó dicho que fue a buscar personas para organizar lo de esta noche. –dijo desviando la mirada y con voz algo tímida. Sin duda estaba avergonzada por lo que había pasado.

-Bueno, -bufé-. Será mejor que lo espere. Hace mucho tiempo fue eso?

-Fue alrededor de dos horas. También dijo que no regresaría aquí a la empresa.

-Oh!. –exclamé y quedamos serias. Incómodamente serias hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-Bella, lo que pasó con Edward….

-No me expliques nada Jess. –corté tajante.

-No, es que, debes saberlo. Edward y yo estuvimos….

-En verdad no necesito información sobre eso. –comencé a irritarme-. No eres como mi mejor amiga para contarme tus cosas, eres sólo mi asistente. Y lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con las personas de ésta editorial a mí… no me interesa. Tú en tu mundo, yo en el mío. Punto! Y, por favor! No me lo estés recordando. No es nada agradable. De acuerdo?.

-De acuerdo. Y de verdad, perdón si te incomodé. Solo espero que tú, no cometas el error que yo cometí. Con permiso. –dijo y salió de mi oficina.

Ahora resulta que la exhibicionista viene a darme consejos a mí! Por favor!.

Pasaron las horas y yo seguí buscando información sobre otros lugares de Seattle hasta que faltaron 20 min para mi hora de salida. Me adelanté a irme antes de que Alice estuviera en mi puerta para ofrecerse a llevarme a casa. De seguro seguiría cuestionándome o, en el peor de los casos, enredándome con sus palabras. Salí de mi oficina y Jessica estaba en su escritorio.

-Podrías pedirme un taxi Jess? Lo esperaré abajo. –pedí con voz tranquila.

-Claro. –contestó igual y tomó el teléfono.

El taxi me dejó en la puerta principal del vecindario. Al acercarme a mi departamento vi una camioneta estacionada justo enfrente y un par de tipos saliendo de mi casa.

-Ey! –grité-. Que hacen? –pregunté mientras me acercaba casi corriendo. Y entonces lo vi….

-Llegas puntual a casa. –sonrió Edward y la culpa que me había azotado en la tarde con la plática de Alice desapareció. Simplemente se esfumó.

-Qué pasó?. –pregunté.

-Espera un momento, ya te muestro. –Me tranquilizó y se dirigió a los otros dos hombres-. Muchas gracias chicos. –Estrechó sus manos-. Hasta luego.

Los muchachos contestaron un "no hay de qué" y se fueron en la camioneta.

-Quieres pasar?. –preguntó Edward evitando reírse.

-Es mi casa. No debería yo preguntar?. –dije y él soltó la risa contenida.

-En éste caso… no. Yo te sigo. –contestó y yo negué con la cabeza y sonreí con él entrando a mi casa.

Apenas puse un pie dentro y vi lo que Edward había traído. Dos pequeños sillones de color rojo estaban de cualquier forma en el pasillo. Uno para dos personas y el otro sólo para una.

-Dije que quedarían bien aquí y quise comprobarlo….Nunca me equivoco. –dijo él, orgulloso.

-Edward. –regañé.

-No no no! sin reproches. –dijo y voltee a verlo.

-Gracias. Están, muy lindos. Puedo? –dije señalando los sillones.

-Claro. –rió-. Son tuyos.

Caminé para dejarme caer en el sillón más grande.

-Mmm. –gemí-. Son tan cómodos… puedes llevarte la cama, creo que ya no la necesito. –dije y Edward rió con ganas.

-Anda holgazana. Tendrás toda tu estancia aquí para disfrutarlos. –Caminó hacia mí y tomó mis muñecas jalándolas con un poco de fuerza-. Pero en este momento tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Está bien Cullen. –le ayudé a levantarme-. Sólo deja me cambio. Estos tacones están matándome.

Él como de costumbre rió y mencionó que me esperaría afuera. Creo que ha aprendido a conocerme bien.

Cambié mi falda larga por unos pantalones de mezclilla, el saco por un suéter algo grueso ya que, la tarde noche comenzaba a refrescar. Y claro, los tacones por mis tenis blancos favoritos.

Pronto llegamos al enorme edificio y subimos al ascensor.

-Algunos compañeros están aquí ya. Hablaron con el encargado del restaurant.

-Oh! –exclamé y el elevador llegó al único piso superior.

Entramos al restaurant y el ambiente era acogedor. Música tranquila llenaba la atmósfera. Las mesas estaban bien distribuidas por todo el lugar, con velas en el centro de éstas. Sólo había luces tenues por doquier. Dando un toque íntimo, romántico. Algunas parejas estaban en las ventanas, observando todo desde arriba. Me acerqué a un cristal, curiosa por mirar también. Justo estaba por desaparecer el ocaso cuando llegué a un ventanal. La imagen era hermosa. El sol se despedía de la ciudad dejando tonos rosados, lilas y naranjas en el cielo azul oscuro. Debajo de ésta obra de arte, la ciudad comenzaba a iluminarse artificialmente. Todo aquello comenzaba a provocar sentimientos en mí. Suspiré profundamente. Casi sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos cuando vi a una pareja abrazarse tiernamente con la vista hacia el atardecer.

-Hermoso no?. –dijo Edward y giré la cabeza para mirarlo a un lado de mí, con su vista hacia afuera.

-Demasiado. –susurré yo y fijó sus ojos en mí para después sonreír un poco y desviar la mirada. Pero esa no era su sonrisa. No la que yo había visto desde que llegué a Seattle.

-Los muchachos se fueron ya. –dijo aun sin mirarme-. Ellos ya se arreglaron con el dueño. Regresaremos mañana a arreglar todo y tomarles fotos a nuestros modelos.

-Entonces entraré en acción hasta mañana?. –pregunté y el volteó de nuevo sonriendo. Sólo que esta vez sí se la creí.

-Creo que sí. –contestó y volvió a quedar en silencio.

-No me equivoqué. Éste es un lugar casi perfecto para que alguien pida matrimonio. –dije después de un rato cuando el ocaso había dado lugar a la oscura noche. Él, suspiro pesadamente.

-Yo lo hice una vez. –mencionó y yo, sorprendida, busque su mirada pero él agachó la vista.

-No me crees?. –preguntó mirándome por fin.

-No es eso. Lo que pasa es…. O sea, cuándo? O… que pasó?. –lo miré confundida.

No podía creer lo que había dicho. Él? comprometido? Y la boda?. Mi mente comenzó a trabajar demasiado rápido con esa información. Y si le había pasado lo mismo que a mí?.

-Fue hace tiempo. Creo, siete meses. Es lo que quería contarte. –dijo acercándose un poco más a mí. Yo quedé seria. Quería que el continuara la conversación. Sumado a que no podía formular palabra debido a la sorpresa.

-La traje aquí a cenar. Como te darás cuenta, es un lugar romántico. –me dijo a los ojos y después desvió la mirada-. Todo estaba listo. Y aunque me había preparado semanas para olvidar los nervios, no sirvió de nada. Casi temblaba de nerviosismo esa noche. Pero, cuando ella me dio el sí y me besó… todo miedo, desapareció.

Yo seguía atenta a sus palabras, a sus gestos. Sabía la parte que seguía. La misma historia mía, estaba siendo contada por sus labios. Pero me equivoqué….

-La organización de la boda fue casi una locura. Seis meses de preparativos y planes para que todo se fuera a la basura. –terminó con tono amargo.

-Qué pasó?. –casi susurré.

-Ella… ella, me plantó en el altar. –contestó con voz dura y continuó-. Creí que estaba nerviosa. Después de todo… habíamos estado muy entusiasmados con nuestro compromiso.

"Cuando el sacerdote dijo que no podía esperar más, salí de allí, a buscarla. No estaba enojado. Mi preocupación era más grande que eso. Fui a casa de sus padres y allí estaba ella, de blanco. Hermosa, perfecta. Por un momento supuse que se le había hecho tarde pero, cuando puse atención en sus ojos, todo cambió. Tenía el maquillaje un poco corrido por las lágrimas que abundaban sus ojos. No lo pensé dos veces y corrí a abrazarla. Ella sollozó un –lo siento. Le susurré al oído que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupara. Que estábamos juntos y después…"

Apretó los puños con fuerza al igual que sus ojos mientras respiraba pesadamente.

-Me confesó que ya no me amaba. Que me había engañado unas semanas atrás. Y que no quería casarse conmigo.

"No tienes idea el dolor que me causo todo lo que me hizo." –dijo y yo pensé: si el supiera.

-Quise gritarle al mundo entero que _esa_ era una p….-se detuvo para no decirlo-. Quise saber quién era él para romperle la cara! Quise hacer mil cosas también con ella por pura rabia pero, gracias a Dios tengo a Alice, que me detuvo en varias ocasiones. –dijo y volvió a mirarme.

-Tienes que decirme que estás pensando. Tu rostro no me dice nada.

-Edward, yo, -apenas podía hablar-. No sé qué pensar. Sólo sé que, si yo hubiera tenido la oportunidad que tuvo ella… no la desperdiciaría tan estúpidamente. –dije y me detuve antes de comenzar a hablar de más. Mi pecho se oprimía constantemente recordando mi caso. Que tan diferente era?.

-Así son las cosas. Pero, me di cuenta que, no la amaba realmente. Fue mi ego el que quedó herido. Todo el amor que sentía por ella, o que creía sentir, se transformó en odio.

-Todo eso pasó hace un mes?. –pregunté.

-Poco más.

-Esto es tan… de verdad, no sé qué decir.

-No tienes que decir nada. Ni consejos ni palabras de aliento. Es suficiente con que hayas escuchado.

-Edward… quién es _ella? _

-Se llama Tanya Denali.

Mi boca se abrió formando una enorme "O". Un rompecabezas comenzó a encajar pieza por pieza en mi mente. Era ella con la que había tropezado en la fiesta y a la que todos veían. Era ella la persona que había entrado esa noche por la puerta cuando Edward se tensó y fue a beber detrás del salón.

-La conoces?. –preguntó Edward notando mi estado de shock.

-Es con quién tropecé el día de la cena de la empresa!.

-Tropezaste con Tanya? Como sabes que es ella?

-Porque Alice me lo dijo. Por eso te alejaste de allí verdad?. –pregunté y el asintió-. Comienzo a entender muchas cosas ahora.

-Después de todo lo que pasó, yo, cambié mucho. Me hice una persona fría Bella.

-Conmigo no eres así.

-Tienes razón. Es que, no sé qué me pasa contigo…. –dijo.

-Esto tiene que ver con Jessica?. –pregunté y el asintió.

-Mucho. –contestó y sentí que comenzó a llegar un poco mas de gente-. Nos vamos?.

-Sí. –contesté y me adelanté camino al ascensor.

Ya en el carro volví a hablarle.

-Que es lo que pasa realmente con Jessica, Edward?.

-Verás –comenzó a explicar-. Con lo de Tanya, comencé a hacer cosas estúpidas. En este mes, varias mujeres han pasado por mi cama. Entre ellas… Jessica.

-Con razón lo de hoy….

-No! espera, se lo que piensas. Pero no lo eh vuelto a hacer. Con nadie. –se defendió.

-Desde cuándo?.

-Desde que llegaste tú. –dijo con voz baja.

-Oh claro!. –dije irónicamente.

-Es en serio Isabella! Además, Alice se portó muy dura conmigo y me hizo entender las cosas.

-De eso se trata lo que te advirtió sobre mí?. –adiviné.

-Sí. -contestó

-Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente Edward?.

-Que no te utilizara como lo había hecho con las demás. Que tu no estabas para mis juegos. –confesó un poco avergonzado.

-Cuando te lo dijo?

-El día que te llevo a tu casa. Cuando te sentiste mal en la oficina.

Y entonces lo entendí. Alice había escuchado todo mi pasado. Mi terrible pasado. Por eso la advertencia hacia Edward. Alice, estaba protegiéndome para no sufrir más. Pero, se atrevería a jugar conmigo?. Me quedé un poco más seria y entonces pregunté:

-Tú, alguna vez… por lo menos pensaste en hacer lo mismo conmigo que con Jessica?.

-No. –contestó de inmediato.

-Como creerte?.

-Como pensar en eso cuando la primera vez que te vi estabas llorando!. –contraatacó.

Y yo quedé seria. Su respuesta tuvo sentido y le creí. Por qué no hacerlo? Si hubiera tenido malas intenciones, desde cuando hubiera actuado. Para que esperar?. Pronto llegamos al vecindario y se estacionó frente a mi casa.

-Te abriré. –dijo saliendo del auto.

-Gracias. –musité cuando abrió mi puerta.

Caminó conmigo hasta la entrada de mi casa y después de un suspiro hablé de nuevo.

-Edward, también tengo algo que contarte….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Aii espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. El capi quedó más sustancioso de lo que me había propuesto, por lo tanto lo dulce viene en el siguiente. **_

_**Miranda! Es todo tuyo corazón! teeamO BFF(:**_

_**Sé que merezco Reviews, me esforcé mucho así que, ya saben^^**_

_**Los Quiiere**_

_**Aryy'MuSe**_


	12. Motivos

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la gLoriOsa&GrandiOsa Stephenie Meyer… yo sólo los tomo prestados para mis absurdas ideas (:**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

MOTIVOS

-Edward, también tengo algo que contarte… quieres pasar? –dije y el sonrió. Extrañado, pero, sé que lo hizo para infundirme valor. En mi voz, se notaba el miedo de revivir el pasado.

Edward asintió y yo me di vuelta para abrir la puerta. Al entrar, encendí las luces. Segura de que Edward me seguía, me senté lentamente en el sofá y suspiré con los ojos cerrados.

-No tienes que contarme sólo porque yo te confié algo… eso no….

-Quiero hacerlo. –le corté y guardó silencio. Aún con los ojos cerrados, sentí como se sentó a mi lado.

-Edward, también yo… estuve, comprometida una vez.

Él se tensó un poco. Lo miré y tenía el rostro descompuesto por la sorpresa. Tal vez yo me vi igual allá arriba, cuando platicó lo de Tanya.

-Y él también…?

-No. Él… él no me dejó plantada. Mucho menos me fue infiel. Él…. –mi pecho sufrió una fuerte punzada y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

-Bella…

-Él murió Edward!. –dije y al segundo siguiente, sus brazos se aferraron a mi cuerpo firmemente, apretándome a su pecho. Y yo, con mis manos, tomé sus hombros con fuerza, sintiendo el singular olor dulce de su cuello, penetrar en mi nariz.

-Bella…Bella…. –susurraba acariciando mi cabello suelto mientras yo seguía llorando silenciosamente en su pecho.

-Lo siento tanto…. –dijo.

-Perdón, perdón Edward. –dije con voz entrecortada y traté de alejarme volteando hacia otro lado pero él tomó mis brazos para detenerme.

-Ey, no…. –musitó-. Perdón por qué? –tomó mi barbilla delicadamente obligándome a mirarlo, muy cerca de mí-. No me gusta que llores… pero hoy, estoy yo aquí para secar tus lágrimas. –pasó su pulgar por mis mejillas deteniendo el camino de una gota de llanto-. Eso cambia todo.

-Yo, yo debo tranquilizarme. –dije, tomando sus manos para alejarlas de mí.

-Bella…. –reprochó.

-Quiero decírtelo. –susurré ignorándolo.

Él, guardó silencio. Esperando a que yo siguiera con mi trágica historia. Limpié mis ojos un poco y con un profundo suspiro, continué.

-Falleció a la mañana siguiente de haberme pedido matrimonio. Y sabes que fue lo peor?. –voltee a verlo-. Que yo misma lo vi morir.

Desvié la mirada y me mordí un labio, soportando un poco el llanto. Él quedó muy quieto en su lugar, mirándome con cautela. Como si en cualquier momento me fuese a romper o algo. Pero no pasó. No pasaría otra vez con él allí.

-Puedo preguntar algo? –susurró.

-Lo que tú quieras. –contesté limpiando una lagrima que descendía por una de mis mejillas.

-Hace cuanto… fue?.

-En noviembre, cumplirá un año.

-Falta un mes…. Crees que… sería muy imprudente si pregunto, como pasó?. –preguntó lentamente y yo sonreí un poco negando con la cabeza.

-Él y yo, íbamos en el coche… un camión nos golpeó y, el auto… se volcó.

Se quedó un rato más en silencio mientras un par de lágrimas más salían de mis ojos. Lo miré pensativo, procesando todo lo que hasta en ese momento le había dicho.

-Aún te duele mucho… verdad?

-Sí. –contesté apenas en un hilo de voz-. Su recuerdo… duele, todavía.

-Ahora entiendo lo que dijiste hace unas horas. Lo de que, no desperdiciarías una oportunidad así, como la que tuvo Tanya.

-Bella…. –susurró acariciando mi rostro con sus dedos tibios-. No soy psicólogo ni nada de eso pero, has pensado en que eso no es bueno para ti? Tienes que superarlo.

-Tengo miedo Edward. –sollocé.

-Miedo a que?.

-A olvidarlo. A no volver a tener recuerdos de él.

-Nadie dice que lo olvides. Sólo, aprende a recordarlo de una manera distinta. Recuerdas la manera en la que te pidió matrimonio?. –preguntó y yo sonreí inconscientemente.

-Sí.

-Lo ves? Tienes que olvidar lo que pasó el día después. Recuérdalo cuando eran felices y verás, que te será más fácil así.

Me quedé unos segundos mirándolo, tomándole sentido a sus palabras. El dolor que sentía minutos atrás, se había ido. Las palabras de Edward en ese momento, parecieron mágicas.

-Suenas, tan Alice…. –dije desviando la mirada y el rió.

De pronto, sentí sus manos en mi cuerpo y no puse resistencia alguna al movimiento que hizo para que mi rostro quedara de nuevo en su pecho.

-Hazme caso Bella. –susurró y besó mi frente.

Cerré los ojos un momento, disfrutando su cálido tacto.

-Yo te ayudaré.

-Cómo? –pregunté.

-Te daré motivos para ser feliz y no vivir en el pasado. –dijo.

-Motivos. Por ejemplo…?

-Número uno: estás viva. Crees que hay un motivo mejor?.

-Creo que no. –suspiré y jugué con el cuello de su camisa. Él suspiró también.

-Otro más?. –pedí al ver que no hablaba.

-Te los iré diciendo poco a poco. No creo que tú no sepas algunos.

-Mi nuevo empleo quizá?. –dije y me reacomodé en el sillón, separándome de él.

-Es un buen motivo no crees?. Eres presidenta de una de las revistas más importantes de Estados Unidos. –levantó una ceja.

-Es lo que siempre soñé, desde que estaba en Phoenix.

-Lo ves?. –tomó mi mano entre las suyas-. Tal vez te haga falta Rachel pero, aquí tienes a Alice y… me tienes a mí. –dijo y me sonrió tiernamente.

Estaba descubriendo la parte fraternal de Edward. Esto iba más allá del chico que le sonreía a todas y que despeinaba su cabello coquetamente. Y en cierta parte, me alegraba ser yo quien descubriera ese lado suyo. Después de todo, fui la única persona ajena a él, a la que le abrió su corazón contándole su pasado. Y yo, hice lo mismo. En tan poco tiempo, se ganó toda mi confianza.

-Te lo agradezco mucho. De verdad. –dije apretando un poco sus manos.

-No hay de qué. –contestó ampliando su sonrisa.

-Quieres que te acompañe un rato más? Debo hablarle a Alice para decirle que estoy contigo.

-Que horas es?. –pregunté.

-Veinte para las Diez. –contestó y mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

-Bromeas? . –dije y tomé su mano para ver su reloj-. Vaya! El tiempo se va rápido.

-Ya lo creo.

-Creo que será mejor que vayas a casa con Alice. Si le hablas diciéndole que estás aquí… tal vez piense mal. Además, me daré un baño antes de dormir.

-Tienes razón. Entonces… te dejo descansar. –se levantó del sillón y yo lo imité-. Estarás bien?. –preguntó y yo sólo asentí.

-Segura?. –dijo y esta vez reí.

-Segura Edward. –dije y el levantó una ceja-. De verdad! Estaré bien, no te preocupes. –sonreí.

-Está bien, te creo. –dijo esbozando una media sonrisa-. Nos vemos mañana entonces Bella. –suspiró y dudó un momento, allí, estático, frente a mí.

Reí nerviosa y me acerqué a él para abrazarlo. Me recibió con unos brazos abiertos y protectores. Yo me acurruqué en el lado de su corazón y musité un "Gracias".

-Porqué?. –preguntó y casi pude ver su sonrisa de lado.

-Por esto. –me apreté un poco más a él, sólo un instante-. Por estar aquí para mí. Por ser mí amigo. –suspiré y el rió un poco.

-También tendría que agradecerte yo. Nadie me soporta fácilmente. Comenzando por Alice.

Me separé de él para verlo de frente y reír por su comentario. Esa era una total mentira. Como no soportarlo?. Si desde que llegué aquí, el no ha hecho otra cosa mas que hacerme pasar momentos agradables.

-Sabes que no es así. –dije levantando ambas cejas y él rió también.

-Descansa Swan. Te veo en la empresa. Oye!... quieres que pase por ti?

-Enserio?.

-Seguro. Entonces? Si?.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero temprano Cullen! No quiero llegar tarde. –dije y de casualidad… exacto! Rió.

-Llegaré veinte minutos antes. Hasta mañana. No te preocupes, sé donde está la puerta. –dijo y dio media vuelta. Unos pasos más, y salió de mi vista.

Seguro que Alice lo esperaba. No había tenido tiempo de reclamarle lo ocurrido con Jessica…. "JESSICA!" Gritó mi yo interno. "Dios! Me olvidé de ese asunto por completo. Ahora qué?, que hago?" me dije a mi misma sacando el celular de mi pantalón. "No, espera. Va manejando rumbo a casa. Mejor espero unos minutos".

Decidí meterme a bañar mientras hacía tiempo para llamar y contarle a Edward antes de que su hermana abriera el pico. IMPOSIBLE. Lo sé pero, lo intentaría. Y que le diré? "oh Edward, perdón pero, le platiqué a tu hermana la situación en la que te encontré con mi asistente. Pero fue sin querer" sí! Claro. Pensé irónica.

Terminé de cambiarme y marqué el número de Edward en mi celular.

No contestó. Y así, 3 veces más." Demonios! No quiere contestarme el teléfono." Como no vi respuesta de él, le marqué a Alice.

-Hola Bella. –contestó débilmente y supe que ya habían discutido.

-eee, Alice, podrías decirle a Edward que me conteste el teléfono… por favor!

-No creo que sea posible.

-Oh vamos Alice!. Le estoy marcando pero no quiere contestarme. Está molesto conmigo cierto?. –pregunté preocupada. Como si no fuera obvio que él estaba enojado conmigo.

-No Bella, no es que no te quiera contestar. Tal vez no escucha su teléfono… mira. –dijo y comencé a escuchar una suave música de fondo muy conocida.

-Está escuchando Debussy?.

-No, no está escuchando. Está tocando.

-Tocando el piano?. Tienen un piano!

-Sí. Lo que pasa es, no sé. Se supone que toca cuando está contento pero, justo discutimos… esto en verdad me preocupa.

Yo me quedé escuchando las notas perfectas de Valse Romantique tocadas por Edward. Comencé a sentirme extraña.

-Sabes qué Alice? Mañana platico con él. Nos vemos. –y antes de que dijera algo, colgué.

Esa era una de mis canciones de piano favoritas. Tenía que pedirle a Edward que la tocara un día para mí. Aunque, primero, debía disculparme por haberle dicho a Alice todo.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama. Con las notas bailando en mi cabeza. Y con una sonrisa… me quedé dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Awss asi poquito. Prometo, de verdad, ponerme a escribir mucho para que el próximo capi salga algo extenso. Es que, ah! Mil cosas en mi cabeza pero en fin. Disfrútenlo y, perdón la demora :S**_

_**Los Quiere(L)**_

_**Aryy'MuSe**_


	13. Capitulo 13

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la GrandiOsa&gLoriOsa Stephenie Meyer… Yo sólo juegO con ellos un ratito^^.**_

**N/A** ~αL fin Cαpi! XD

De recompensα por lα esperα les traigo un nuevo personαje!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**.**

Justo había llegado la hora a la que Edward dijo pasaría por mí. Ya estaba lista para irme así que, mientras llegaba, me recosté en la cama. Pensé en las mil caras que el pondría al verme, pero sólo empeoró mi inquietud. Pasaron cinco, diez, quince minutos y en el preciso momento que estaba por marcarle, sonó el claxon fuera de mi casa. Me apresuré a reacomodar un poco mi vestido blanco y tomar mi bolso. Abrí la puerta precipitadamente y di un brinco al ver a Edward allí parado.

-Dios! Me asustaste!. Creí que esperarías en el auto.

Él soltó una leve carcajada y dio media vuelta para volver al coche. Yo lo seguí. Mencioné ya, que sufría trastorno bipolar?.

-Debes tener muy sucia la conciencia como para asustarte sólo con eso. –dijo en tono burlón cuando entré al coche. Bufé e ignoré su comentario.

-Llegaremos tarde. Te retrasaste peinándote?. No lo vuelvas a hacer… tu cabello siempre está igual de alborotado. –dije con tono indolente.

Sólo hacía ese tono por aparentar. El cabello de Edward daba ese efecto despreocupado que te hacía querer pasar los dedos entre todos y cada uno de los hilos color cobre para alborotarlos sólo un poco más.

-No, no es eso. Lo que pasa es, que anoche tuve una discusión con mi pequeña hermana y me dormí tarde recapacitando mi mala conducta. Soy malo con los desvelos.

-Oh. –exclamé desviando la mirada, esperando su reproche. No fue hasta que escuché su risa despreocupada cuando volví a verlo.

-No voy a morderte Bella. Al menos que tu lo pidas, claro. –rió.

-Como si tuviera intenciones de pedírtelo….

-Verás, Edward… no fue mi….

-Intención. Lo sé. –completó él-. Alice me dijo todo y créeme, no estoy enojado. Aunque mi hermana… agh, tú la conoces. Me pone de mal humor que no confíe en mí.

-Entiendo….

-Y tú?.

-Yo qué?.

-Confías en mí?.

Dejé pasar unos cuantos segundos y voltee hacia él. En algún un punto de mi campo visual, una luz verde pasó a ser roja y Edward se detuvo para mirarme a mí también.

-Sí. Creo….

Escuché una risita irónica de su parte y siguió manejando. Sin duda estaba de un humor impecable. Me valí de eso para seguir con la conversación.

-Sé que no dormiste tarde por eso.

-A no?. –preguntó escéptico.

-No. Te escuché tocar el piano.

-Que hiciste qué?. –preguntó riendo.

-Bueno anoche, después de que te fuiste, yo… estuve marcándote. Al ver que no contestabas –tomó su celular y comenzó a revisarlo-. Llamé a Alice. Creo que acercó el celular a tu puerta y sólo así, escuché. Te escuché. Desde cuando tocas el piano?

-Justo me doy cuenta. –explicó mostrando la pantalla de su celular-. Para que llamabas?. –intentó cambiar de tema.

-La canción que tocabas…Valse Romantique -suspiré ignorándolo-. Es mi favorita.

-La mía también. –se limitó a contestar en una sonrisa débil y supe que la conversación había terminado.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y cada quién dio un paso para dirigirse a su oficina, pero, alguien se aclaró la garganta tras nosotros. Dimos automáticamente media vuelta para encontrarnos el rostro de un Harry poco contento. La situación, me pareció un tanto cómica. Debería estar pensando cosas extrañas y poco coherentes sobre nosotros dos. Me mordí el labio inferior reprimiendo una risa estúpida.

-Alguno de ustedes vio ya la hora que es?.

Inconscientemente dirigí la vista al gran reloj azul con manecillas negras situado justo arriba de la puerta del elevador. Marcaba las 8:15. Quince minutos de retraso. No era tan malo o sí? Pudo haber sido peor.

-Lo siento Harry. Verás, lo que pasa es…. –traté de explicar pero Edward me interrumpió.

-La culpa es mía. Yo me quedé dormido… Verdad Bella?. –levantó una ceja.

Entrecerré los ojos hacia Edward con una mirada incrédula. Qué demonios pretendía?

La cara de mi jefe era todo un poema. La respuesta de Edward pareció haberlo sorprendido y confundido aún más. Juro que si no fuera yo la implicada en todo esto, hubiera estado carcajeándome de hace un buen rato al ver lo pálido que se había tornado el rostro de Harry.

-Espera Harry, no pienses mal. –dije contrayendo mis labios-. Lo que sucede es, que Edward se ofreció a traerme a la empresa. Sólo que a él se le ha hecho tarde.

-Qué demonios pensaste Harry? –preguntó Edward riendo.

-Nada… bueno. –contestó él, riendo también. Genial! Ahora todos reíamos-. A trabajar muchachos. –dijo pasándome por un lado y tomándome la cabeza en un gesto juguetón.

Dirigí una mirada cómplice a Edward y éste levantó una ceja.

-No hables en doble sentido en una situación como ésta Cullen!. –reprendí codeando su costado y caminando hacía mi oficina.

-Ajá. –murmuró él y siguió caminando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El resto del día pasó tranquilo. Mike vino un par de veces a mi oficina para mostrar las cuentas correctas de los gastos que estábamos teniendo. Alice vino contenta a decirme que Harry contrataría a Jasper por todo un mes, y que después vería si se quedaba trabajando permanentemente en la editorial.

Salí alrededor de las cinco con Edward y Alice a organizar la "pedida de mano" de nuestros modelos. Alice era toda una experta en el arte de la moda; los supuestos novios lucían elegantes con un vestido y traje Giorgio Armani respectivamente. Yo me dediqué a que el lugar estuviese en orden. Cada mesa, cada objeto en su lugar. Edward estaba concentrado en su trabajo. De vez en cuando, entre una foto y otra, dirigía su mirada hacía mí y yo sonreía. Era extraño no haber tenido oportunidad de platicar con él en todo el día. Y aún más extraño era estar allí sabiendo cada quien, los motivos del otro para odiar ese tema. Ninguno se sentía cómodo. Alice era la que sacaba plática de vez en cuando y yo, rara vez ponía atención. Mi mente vagaba entre aquel día en el que yo me vi como ésta modelo que tenía enfrente. Menos falsa, claro. Con un millón de ilusiones que fueron estropeadas en el mismo instante en el que surgieron. Suspiré hondo y cerré los ojos con fuerza para sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. En el instante que junté mis párpados, una lágrima se escapó de ellos. Me giré torpemente hacia la entrada secando mis ojos con las manos hasta que choqué y pisé a alguien.

-Oh, lo siento. –dije alzando la vista.

-Ouch!. –exclamó al mismo tiempo aquel muchacho alto y musculoso con la vista hacia sus pies.

-De verdad, perdona. Te hice daño?

-Descuida, estoy bien…. –levantó el rostro y sus ojos azules saturados de pestañas rizadas estudiaron mi rostro por un par de segundos.- Ey! Tu eres Isabella Swan cierto? –sonrío y estiró su mano hacia mí.

-eee, sí…. –estreché su mano.- perdón pero, debería recordarte? –él rió.

-En realidad no. No he tenido la oportunidad de presentarme. Tenía pensado hacerlo en la fiesta de Harry pero desapareciste…. Soy Emmet McCarty, editor en jefe de Poise.

-Oh, Poise, claro!. Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es todo mío.

-Dime Emmet, crees poder devolverme mi mano el día de hoy?

-Supongo que sí. –soltó mi mano y sonrió, mostrándome un par de hoyuelos pícaros en sus mejillas.

-Te invito algo de tomar?

-En realidad ya nos vamos. –contestó Edward a mi lado.

-Emmet! –gritó la fina vocecita de Alice.

-Ey! Mi chica. –sonrió Emmet, ahuecando los brazos para recibir el abrazo de Alice.- que haces aquí?

-Trabajo. –contestó Alice rodeando los ojos.- pero ya nos vamos. Es una lástima que no llegaras antes para platicar.

-Ya veo. Bueno, pueden quedarse a cenar. Que les parece?

-Tenemos cosas que hacer. –respondió Edward con voz seria.

-Pero, Bella puede acompañarte…. Verdad?. –dijo Alice mirándome.

Mis ojos instintivamente miraron los de Edward. Pero el no apartó la vista de mi nuevo conocido.

-oh, yo… entiendo.

Me costó un par de segundos adivinar lo que él pensaba.

-No! Esto, yo…. Nosotros no… no somos nada. –contesté haciendo señas con la mano, señalándonos a nosotros dos.

Emmet sonreía divertido por mi manera de enredar las palabras.

-Entonces es un sí?

-Sí. Por qué no?. –contesté y Alice dio un brinquito de satisfacción.

-Perfecto entonces, que pasen buenas noches chicos. Hasta mañana Bella. –se despidió y tiró del brazo de Edward quien, hasta entonces me miró.

-Segura que te quedas? –preguntó bajito.

-Sí. –levantó las cejas incrédulo y yo sonreí.- de verdad Edward, estaré bien.

-Oh, por favor Edward! Apresúrate! Me urge una ducha! –refunfuñó Alice.

Edward cedió al leve jaloneo de su hermana y salieron del lugar.

La cena con Emmet fue divertida. Hablamos de todo, un poco de trabajo. En su mayoría risas y coqueteos. De parte de él, claro. Aunque, no tenía la culpa, ésa era su manera de conversar. Cejas, guiños y hoyuelos.

-Hay algo con Edward? –preguntó en algún momento de la noche.

-algo… algo?

-Sí, algo. Relación, Free, Amigos con derechos, encuentros casuales…

-No! nada de eso. Sólo amigos. La verdad es que, él no está, digamos del todo bien para _algo_. –por no decir "yo no me siento bien".

-Me imagino…. Y tú?

-Qué?

-Tú estás bien?

-Sí… -alargué el monosílabo.- por?

-Sólo una pregunta.

-Sabes tú, algo de mí, que yo no sé que sepas?

-Bella, este tipo de trabajo, todo mundo se conoce. Soy amigo de la familia de Sue hace mucho tiempo. Sé lo que pasó con Jacob….

En ese momento, mi mente se desconectó del exterior y mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. El pequeño vacío instalado en mi pecho, pareció extender sus orillas y agrandarse sólo un poco más. Luché contra eso y me sorprendió no sentir ardor en los ojos. Tal vez era que, no estaba dispuesta a mostrar mi patética tristeza ante alguien tan alegre como Emmet. O, era que, mi mente aún conservaba algo de instinto y se dio cuenta que, llorar en un restaurant lleno de gente no era una buena idea.

-…lo siento mucho Bella, de verdad. Espero que pronto….

- Te importaría cambiar de tema, Emmet? Por favor…. –suspiré.

Me miró un poco apenado y, antes de acercar la copa de vino a sus labios dijo:

-Edward me odia. –bufé irónicamente.

-Uno más. No te preocupes, perece que son pocas las personas que le agradan.

-Pero, es extraño. Sabes? Antes éramos muy amigos.

-En serio?

-Sí. Ni siquiera se molestó cuando Alice y yo salimos.

-Saliste con Alice!

-Sí, un tiempo. Pero, le presenté a Jasper y me dejó por él. –rió-. Si me preguntas sí creo en el amor a primera vista, en este momento, te diré que sí. Creo que fue lo que pasó con ellos.

-Y tú no estás…

-Molesto? –asentí-. No! no suelo ser así. Por lo general sé perder. Aparte, los conservo como mis mejores amigos, qué más puedo pedir?

-Tienes razón…. Emmet, creo que es hora de ir a casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miércoles en la oficina

-Edward es un idiota.

-Alice!. –regañé.

-No lo defiendas! Es la pura verdad. Mira, desde que Emmet se fue a Poise, no deja de llamarlo _traidor_.

-Trabajaba antes aquí?

-Sí. Era su compañero en fotografía.

-Y porqué se fue?

-Cómo ¿porqué? Por superación personal Bella, ahora es editor en jefe de la mejor revista de Estados Unidos; la mejor después de nosotros claro. –guiñó-. No harías tú lo mismo si te ofrecen la oportunidad?.

-Bueno, aquí estoy no?.

-Oh, tienes razón. –sonrió-. Sabes? Me encantaría que salieras con él. Es justo lo que tú necesitas. Nada es aburrido con Emmet.

-No creo que sea una buena idea. No creo cumplir las expectativas de alguien que ya salió contigo.

-Es cierto, eres tan poca cosa….

Dijo y yo levanté una ceja.

-Verdad que no suena lindo? Pues es lo que reflejas cuando dices cosas como esas. Así que….

-Está bien, ya entendí. Pero no intentaré nada serio con Emmet.

-Nadie te está pidiendo que te cases Bella. Con que lo conozcas un poco más es suficiente para mí. Después de eso verás que vale la pena y no querrás separarte de él.

-Uf, al fin hora de comer. Saldré con Jasper… quieres venir?.

-No, estoy bien. Tal vez pida algo.

-Bueno, si cambias de opinión, estaremos a dos cuadras, tú sabes dónde.

Se despidió de beso y salió de mi oficina.

Una horas más tarde, Edward entró por mi puerta.

-Bella! Nos vamos a Forks!

**.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A ~**ααww en seriO, grαsiαs por lα esperα; un mes sin cαpitulo pff, Mαlα chicα! Mαlα chicα! Haha pro, Yα no me

Vuelvo α tαrdαr tαnto, promesa de dedo Chiquito! (: el

3O de Julio serα Lα Proximα αctu!

Loss quiere…

**α**Ry**M**uSe


	14. Bienvenida a casa

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la GrandiOsa&gLoriOsa Stephenie Meyer… sólo la historia es mía3 **_

**N/A~ **& como prometí, αquí estα el Nuevo CαpituLo!

Uff yO lo αmé así **muCho**! OjαLα les guste como α mí(:

Leαn lα **N/A** después del cαp. **XFAVOR!**

**.**

****

**Capítulo 14: Bienvenida a casa!**

Edward entró por mi puerta esbozando una amplia y resplandeciente sonrisa. Una torcida y asombrosa sonrisa, mi favorita. No es que yo me viese afectada por ese gesto suyo tan habitual. Sólo era que me gustaba verlo contento. Él lo merecía.

-Bella, nos vamos a Forks!.

-Que! De que hablas?. –reí y él caminó hacia mí hasta sentarse en el escritorio.

-Platiqué con Harry sobre nuestro trabajo en la Peninsula Olympic y esas partes, así que nos dio tres días para faltar.

-Sí pero… porqué a Forks? –le miré extrañada y él levantó cejas, como lo obvio-. Familia… otro motivo?.

-Algo así. –sonrió de lado-. Entonces Swan, haz tus maletas; nos vamos mañana. Como se atravesará el fin de semana, podemos regresar hasta el lunes.

-Está bien sólo, sólo deja comunicarle a Alice. –tomé el celular.

-No necesitaremos a Alice. Iremos sólo tú y yo. Qué te parece?. –dijo como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

Y que iba a decir yo? Me parece mal? Si todo era trabajo.

Lo mejor de todo era que visitaría a mi familia. Los extrañaba más de lo que era capaz de aceptar. Echaba de menos los cálidos abrazos de mi despistada madre. También extrañaba los consejos de papá. Y tal vez, lo que más extrañaba, eran los tiempos en los que aún vivía con ellos. No tenía que preocuparme por nada más, que llegar a la hora que Charlie me había indicado. Con ellos no me faltaba nada. Y no es que ahora me falte algo, si no que, con ellos me sentía completa. Pero por desgracia, la gente tiene que crecer e independizarse. Y yo, me había alejado demasiado de ellos. La última vez que los vi fue cuando… _pasó_. Mis padres habían insistido en quedarse conmigo en Phoenix un tiempo, después del novenario de Jacob. Pero yo, en un ataque de ira, dolor y resentimiento hacia mi vida, los eché de mi casa. Estaba cegada por el sufrimiento que no me di cuenta de cuánto los lastimé y de cuánto me lastimé a mí misma. Tenía que aprovechar ésta visita para pedirles perdón. Y con un poco más de suerte, me dejarían quedarme con ellos.

**.**

-Bella?. –sobresalió su voz entre el ronroneo del auto.

Me moví un poco en mi asiento y gemí somnolienta. Escuché a Edward reír con voz bajita y abrí lentamente mis ojos para que se ajustasen a la luz. Los tallé un poco y giré la cabeza hacia él. Sonrió de lado.

-Llegamos dormilona.

Reí y voltee hacia mi ventana para comprobarlo. Justo pasábamos por la comisaría. La patrulla de Charlie seguía afuera. Con suerte llegaría yo antes que él y le daría la sorpresa junto con Reene.

-Qué hora es?

-Cerca de las dos y media de la tarde.

-Oh. –Charlie salía a las tres a comer si no mal recuerdo…

-Quieres ir primero conmigo a casa de mis padres ó…

-Me quedo en mi casa. –"mi casa" pensé. Ni siquiera sabía si mis papás me recibirían bien y ya había acordado con Edward que estos días me quedaría con ellos.

-Ok. –respondió él y dio vuelta hacia una calle que daba directo a mi antigua morada.

Aparcó el coche en la acera de la calle. No se sintió con mucha confianza para estacionarse en el jardín. Bueno, ni siquiera yo lo habría hecho.

Edward abrió la puerta y sacó un pie del auto. Se detuvo un momento y giró hacia mí.

-Que sucede?. –sonrió de lado.

Pero su sonrisa se disipó dándole lugar a un rostro alarmado. Cerró la puerta de nuevo y se acercó sólo un poco a mí.

-Bella! Que tienes. –puso una mano en mi mejilla.

Y fue hasta entonces que lo noté. Estaba llorando. Sumida en los recuerdos. En los últimos recuerdos que tenía con mis padres.

-Yo… no estoy muy bien con ellos, Edward. Ni siquiera sé si me van a recibir. –agaché la mirada.

-Me dices que, no les avisaste que vendrías?.

-No.

-Por qué no me sorprende?.

-Tal vez me conoces bien. –levanté la mirada y por encima del hombro de Edward, pude ver a mi madre en la puerta tratando de mirar a través del polarizado. _Mi desconfiada madre_. Sonreí sin evitarlo y Edward siguió mi vista.

-Es tu familia. Nada malo te pasará con ellos. –susurró.

Abrí mi puerta y salí del coche. Caminé hacia la casa y aún desde lejos pude ver como mi madre entrecerraba los ojos para tratar de identificar a alguien. Y sólo un segundo más tarde, sus ojos se agrandaron.

-Bella!. –gritó con voz ahogada y dejó caer el trapo de cocina que traía entre las manos.

Mis ojos de nuevo se llenaron de lágrimas y apresuré mi paso hacia ella, quien me encontró a mitad del patio. Apenas la miré cerca y extendí mis brazos hacia ella. Y volví a sentirme en casa. Con sus brazos a mi alrededor y sus lágrimas mojando mi sien.

-Oh Bella! Cariño. Estás aquí!. –rió un poco.

-Lo siento… lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho. –sollocé.

-Tranquila… estás aquí. Es lo que importa.

Y me permití quedarme un poco más en sus brazos. Sintiendo el eterno aroma a canela de su mandil.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace el verte hija. Y tu padre, oh! Le va a encantar tenerte aquí.

Sonreí con ganas mientras Reene encuadraba mi rostro con sus manos. Escuché unas llantitas en la banqueta y recordé que no venía sola. Me había olvidado de Edward!. Voltee y él ya estaba justo atrás de mí con la manija de mi maleta en sus manos. Me limpié las lágrimas y sorbí la nariz.

-Edward…

-No, no te preocupes. –sonrió tiernamente-. Aquí está tu maleta.

-Gracias. –caminé hacia ella y la tomé.

-Mamá, él es Edward. Edward, ella es Reene… mi mamá. –dije casi con orgullo.

-Edward Cullen, Mucho gusto. –extendió su mano.

-El gusto es todo mío muchacho. –sonrió mi madre y al instante supe que había caído en los encantos de Edward. Con esa media sonrisa… quién no?.

-Será mejor que me valla Bella. Si, necesitas que pase por ti o algo…

-Nada de me voy! Hija, no seas grosera e invita a pasar a Edward. La comida está lista!.

-Muchas gracias señora…

-Reene. –corrigió mi madre y Edward rió junto con ella.

-Está bien, muchas gracias Reene pero…

-Edward, por favor. Quédate a comer. –pedí yo-. No te arrepentirás.

-Bueno, supongo que tengo tiempo. Me quedo. –dijo sonriéndome.

Unos cuantos minutos más y llegó Charlie. Mis lágrimas no se hicieron esperar de nuevo y mi padre me consolaba con palmaditas en la espalda.

Mientras Edward y Charlie esperaban en la sala viendo tele, nosotras nos dedicábamos a poner y servir la mesa.

-Así que trabajo eh?. –preguntó mi mamá en una de tantas veces que mis ojos buscaban a Edward.

-Así es. Ahora soy alguien importante… o algo así.

-Ya. Entonces, Edward sólo es tu compañero.

-Amigo. Me la paso con él y con Alice. Sobre todo con Alice.

-Parece que a tu padre le agrada…

-A mi padre le agrada todo hombre que sepa el idioma del beisbol, mamá.

Sonrió y se acercó a mí. Tomándome de la barbilla, movió mi rostro de un lado a otro.

-Estás diferente a la última vez que nos vimos. Que te han hecho?.

-De eso se trata no mamá?. Quieres que siga como hace un año?. Demacrada y con ojeras?.

-No hablo del exterior, tonta Bella. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Sonreí y suspiré profundamente.

-Mamá, yo… perdón.

-Shh! Eso no importa ya cariño. Sólo espero que aprendas, y que seas feliz. Lo demás, sale sobrando.

-Te amo.

-También yo. Oh Bella! Me harás llorar de nuevo frente a tu _amigo_.

Reímos las dos y seguimos con nuestra labor.

Platicamos un poco en la mesa. Edward elogió la comida de Reene y ésta se paró el cuello y me miró de reojo sonriendo. Parecía como si mi papá y Edward ya hubiesen hablado antes, porque se preguntaban cosas del trabajo ó apuestas sobre los equipos de beisbol.

Edward se despidió de mis padres y los dos caminamos hacia afuera.

-Linda familia. –sonrió Edward.

-Gracias.

-Mañana paso por ti. Alrededor de las nueve de la mañana. Iremos a La Push. Sólo a tomar unas cuantas fotos. Veremos a los modelos hasta el sábado en el Parque Nacional Olympic así que, mañana es más bien para descansar.

-Está bien entonces, hasta mañana Edward.

-Hasta mañana Bella.

Se encaminó hacia mí y rosó sus labios con la comisura de los míos. Apenas un segundo. Un pequeño toque bastó para que cosquilleara esa pequeña parte. Edward caminó y yo me giré para entrar a casa de nuevo. Como si no fuese suficiente la cantidad de cosas en las que tenía que pensar, ahora también me quedaría pensando en Edward….

**.**

A ver! Son dos cosαs, es _URGENTE_ que leαn:

_Estuve contando todos los usuarios que han agregado la historia o a mí como autor a favoritos, y a los que han solicitado alerta tanto de la historia como de autor. Salieron __**46 **__{mil Gracias} mas unas 5 personitas que me leen sin tener cuenta en Fanfic, dejémosle en __**50**__ entre todos. Saben de esos 50, cuántos Reviews recibí el capítulo anterior? Sólo __**3**__. Osea, casi me doy un balazo o algo. Si se toman 5 min en leer, x que no tardarse un minutito más en dejarme un review? Me alaga machín estar en sus listas de autor y/o historia favoritos pero, no saben cómo me alegraría un comentario. Yo me tomo horas para dejarles un capitulo "decente" xD x que ustedes no se toman 30 segundos en comentarlo? Eh? Les hago una invitación! De verdad. También a las personas lindas que me leen en secreto. Esas que no dejan nada de NADA xD también, móchense con un coment ;) _

_Duussh! Comenzaré a escribir una nueva historia! Se llama "__mi pecado andante__" :O ooo sí! es para toda esa gente Lemmonera xD obviamente Edward/Bella. Les dejo un pequeño Summary: _

-Esto, estuvo mal. –dijo ella juntando sus ropas del suelo. –En serio? –pregunté irónico. –Edward, me casaré con tu padre!. –Padrastro!.-le corregí. –como sea. Esto no volverá a pasar. –dijo saliendo semidesnuda de mi cuarto. Y yo desee, por más estúpido que sonara, que sus palabras fueran un simple cliché barato y que _esto_, se volviera a repetir.

_Dioss! Jaja no me pregunten cuán droga estaba cuando se me ocurrió la idea XD y como ven, será narrada por Edward! Un gran reto para mí ._. y como dijo Eliana: no es pornografía; es erotismo(: so… si quieren que la suba, díganmelo en un exquisito review :D _

_{el Summary completo estará en mi perfil} _

X su αtención… **grαcias**(:


	15. The Best Day

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la GrandiOsa&gLoriOsa Stephenie Meyer… sólo la historia es mía**_**3**__

**N/A~ **Duussh éste cαpítulo… **mi dios**(: me lα pαsé

Escuchαndo _T__α__ylor Swift_ mientrαs lo escribíα hαhαhα x eso

El título^^ creo que éste serα Uno de los mejores Cαpítulos

so.. Yα sαbrαn como quedó xD Aww Léαnlo ps *-*

**ErikaNeubert: **_Oh, qué bueno que te gustó el Summary de la nueva historia. Prometo ponerlo completo en mi perfil en estos días._

**Kxprii & My: **_aki está ya lo que piden! Un poquito más de acción. Ven que sus Reviews hacen que me inspire?_ :D **~disfrutenlo.**

**.**

**Capítulo 15: ****The Best Day**

-Debo entrar aquí un momento antes de irnos, quieres venir? Tardaré un poco. –dijo Edward cuando se estacionó en un edificio que ni sabía que existía.

-No, mejor… te espero aquí. –hice una mueca.

Rió y salió camino hacia "Ales", leí en un espectacular. Después de eso también decía "próximamente".

Dijo tardaré un poco? Pff, era demasiado aburrida para entretenerme sola así que, busque algo para escribir, leer o cualquier cosa mientras Edward llegaba. Mi primera opción fue música, pero Edward se llevó las llaves del auto y sólo así funcionaba esto. Busqué en la guantera y oh! Vaya! El último número de Seventeen Magazine. La revista número uno en Europa. Sonreí conmigo misma por mi triunfo. Al sacarla cayeron un montón de papelitos y uno llamo mi atención. Uno que decía _Leah_. Definitivamente era la letra de ella. Debajo del nombre, estaba un número._ Su _número. Y debajo del número decía: _En Seventeen les encantaría tenerte. Piénsalo._

Pero qué... cómo? Seventeen? Edward?. De mi boca salió un pequeño jadeo. Tal vez no era lo que yo pensaba. Metí de prisa todos los papelitos en una sola página y juro por dios que ya iba a dejarla en su lugar pero, noté algo que no había hecho cuando la saqué. Una hoja de lino tamaño carta. Desde el asiento se lograba leer "Seventeen Magazine" en letras elegantes. Mi curiosidad no pudo más y voltee hacia los lados del coche para verificar que no venía Edward. Puse la revista en mis piernas y saqué la dichosa hoja.

_**Lunes 12 de Octubre de 2009**_

**C. Edward Anthony Cullen:**

_**La editorial Seventeen… **__{Blah blah blah}…__** llevamos meses siguiendo paso a paso su revista y su trabajo impecable ha hecho que tomemos una decisión. Le ofrecemos el codiciado puesto de **__**Editor en jefe **__**de nuestra editorial.**_

Oh dios! Sentí que me iba a dar algo. Me quedé inmóvil en el asiento y no pude hacer más que seguir leyendo.

_**Nos complacería que su respuesta fuera afirmativa Sr. Cullen. Estamos en sus manos. Un cordial saludo de parte de la presidencia y esperamos su llamada.**_

Antes de cualquier otra cosa, puse todo en orden y acomodé las cosas como estaban. Me dejé caer en el respaldo aún con la boca en forma de una perfecta "O". Las preguntas en mi subconsciente no se hicieron esperar:

Por qué querían a Edward?

Por qué Leah dejó un número refiriéndose a la editorial? Que tenía que ver ella?

Pero, la más importante…. Por qué Edward lo había ocultado?

Me llevé las manos a la cara y suspiré pesadamente.

-Regresé. –dijo Edward asomándose por la ventanilla antes de entrar al auto y yo di un respingo.

-Que sucede Bella?. Tu color se ha ido.

-Yo…nada, ya pasó. –hice como que sonreí y él encendió el carro mirándome aún con los ojos entrecerrados y las cejas casi tocándose.

Si ya sabía yo que me conocía tanto como para saber que soy mala mentirosa.

-Será mejor que te dé un poco de aire. –dijo y abrió las ventanas con los botones de su puerta.

Menos mal que La Push quedaba cerca. Esperaba que todo aquello me hiciese olvidar todo esto último. Si Edward no me lo había contado, sería tal vez porque él no le dio importancia. _No tonta!_ Gritó una voz en mi interior. _Como no darle importancia a ESO!. _Suspiré profundamente y vi de reojo como Edward volteaba hacia mí. Sea lo que sea. Estaba segura que estaba esperando el momento para decírmelo y que no lo iba a dejar pasar.

**.**

Llegamos a La Push y caminamos en busca de vistas perfectas. De atracciones. Comimos en el River's Edge. Yo pedí ensalada de vegetales y él, una hamburguesa. Doble. Desde allí disfrutamos de la vista hacia la playa y después, fotografiamos las cabañas rentables.

-En que piensas?. –preguntó cuando estuvimos sentados afuera de la cabaña.

-En que deberíamos regresar ya.

-Oh vamos! Apenas son las 6.

-Necesito una ducha.

-No hueles mal.

-Porque no huelo como tú. –reí.

-Insinúas que huelo mal?.

-Un poco. Algo así como a… perro mojado. –dije y ahora fue su turno de reír.

-Pues, te diré Bella…. –se levantó caminando hacia mí y olfateó por encima de mi hombro-. Tú hueles a _mamitis__**(1)**_**.**

-Claro que no! –protesté levantándome de mi silla. Él casi se ahoga en carcajadas

-oh vaya que sí!.

-Tal vez un poco. Sí, lo acepto. Pero es porque tenemos… oye, que haces!. –pregunté cuando sentí un flashazo frente a mí.

-Trabajo.

-Trabajo! Me fotografiaste a mí!. –él encogió los hombros.

-Harry dijo claramente: "captura todo aquello que encuentres atractivo"… te has visto en un espejo cuando te enojas? –preguntó acercándose a mí.

-No.

-Pues, deberías hacerlo. Luces linda. –dijo lo demasiado cerca de mí, para erizarme los vellos.

Sentí su respiración en mi frente y de pronto me sentí nerviosa. Oh no, no debió haber hecho eso.

-Estás coqueteándome Cullen? Eh? Dios mío. –dije empujándolo un poco y alejándome de él.

-Eh! A dónde vas?

-A casa! –grité.

-Caminando? –le oí contener la risa.

-Obviamente no! Me sobrará quién quiera darme un aventón. No te preocupes. –dije y seguí caminando.

Casi lo escuché gruñir, pero no estoy muy segura. Después de eso se escucharon sus pies apresurados sobre la arena. Lo sentí cerca y después su mano tomó mi muñeca.

-No te irás con cualquiera.

-Apuesta. –tiré de mi muñeca y su agarré se hizo más fuerte.

-Ven conmigo. El auto está por el otro lado.

-Por favor? –le miré entre pestañas.

-Por favor. –repitió él.

-Por favor oh! Bella querida.

-No seas infantil!.

-Perdón? Creo que no escuché bien. –infantil? Claro que lo estaba siendo pero, ese era el punto. Quería desquiciarlo un momento. Edward bufó y antes de hablar, rodó los ojos.

-Por favor oh! Bella querida. QUIERES CAMINAR YA!

-Está bien. Vámonos!

** . **

Después una ducha, tuve una larga plática con mis padres, como la noche anterior también lo habíamos hecho. Fue demasiado cómodo el hecho de que, evitaran hablarme de Jacob. O sobre la depresión que sufrí después. Se concentraron en hablarme de ellos, lo que habían hecho estos últimos años. También me preguntaron acerca de la empresa. Me felicitaron por ser la Presidenta de High Five. Papá preguntó cómo me trataban y mi madre preguntó cómo me trataba _él_. Yo simplemente rodee los ojos y solté una risita idiota antes de contestar "igual que todos mamá". Y tuve que rectificarle una vez más que Edward y yo, sólo éramos amigos.

El día siguiente lo comenzamos desde las 5 am. Que por qué tan temprano?. Ideas de Edward. Llegó a tiempo por mí, y metí mis cosas como pude en la parte trasera del volvo. El auto estaba repleto de su material de trabajo. Las piezas de las bases para las cámaras estaban por doquier. También estaban las partes desarmables de los tipié para lámparas en el asiento de atrás.  
Después de casi una hora de carretera, Edward tomó una pequeña brecha antes de parar el auto.

-Nunca he venido… pero, estoy segura de que el Parque Nacional Olympic no es aquí, en medio de la nada. –le dije a Edward mientras él sacaba un pañuelo de la guantera.

-Ya sé que no es aquí Bella. –dijo con media sonrisa-. Voltea hacia afuera. –continuó, señalando mi ventana.

Voltee mi rostro y mi vista se oscureció. Algo se interpuso entre mi mirada y el exterior así que dirigí mis manos hacia mi rostro tocando la tela mientras él puso el auto en marcha de nuevo.

-No te lo quites. –me regañó-. Te lo quitaré pronto si te portas bien.

-Edward…

-En serio Bella, me lo agradecerás. Sólo ten un poco de paciencia.

-Cometiste un error. Te topaste con la persona menos paciente del mundo.

-Y desconfiada.

-Tal vez.

-Y amargada.

-Oye! –protesté.

-Sólo cierra el pico, quieres? –dijo riendo.

Me crucé de brazos y me recargué en el asiento. "Demasiado temprano para pelear" pensé. Además, así no vería la sonrisa perezosa de Edward al verme bostezar.

-Llegamos. –dijo unos diez o quince minutos después.

Abrió su puerta y yo a tientas abrí la mía. Antes de que pudiese salir del carro, él ya estaba sujetándome de la cintura.

-Yo te ayudo.

-No soy torpe.

-Pero ciega sí.-rió.

-Termina con esto Cullen!. –reclamé y él se puso detrás mío para desamarrar el pañuelo.

Al principio no pude ver nada, todo era borroso pero, cuando mis ojos se ajustaron a la luz, pude ver un campo verde, con cientos de flores color lila.

-Oh, esto es… Lindo. –dije no muy convencida. Edward soltó una risita a mi espalda.

-Tienes que voltear para ver algo realmente lindo.

Giré el rostro y después todo mi cuerpo.

-Oh por dios. –dije, tratando de no dejar caer la mandíbula.

Delante de nosotros, se levantaban las numerosas montañas del Hurricane Ridge. Cada montaña era hermosa a su manera, pero, las más altas; eran todo un espectáculo. Sus cimas albergaban un perfecto color blanco por la nieve.

-Wow esto es, en verdad… es hermoso. –balbuceé.

-Ven aquí. –dijo Edward palmeando a su lado en el cofre del auto.

-Viene lo mejor. –continuó mientras caminaba hacia él.

Apenas me senté a su lado y los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a iluminar todo, haciendo el escenario aún más alucinante. Él suspiró y giré mi rostro hacia él. En ese momento, el mismo Hurricane Ridge pareció cualquier cosa para mí, comparada con el rostro y el cabello de Edward tomando un tono casi rojizo a causa de la luz solar. No supe cuanto tiempo me quedé observándolo pero, el volteó hacia mí con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Qué?

-Nada. –desvié la mirada, avergonzada por haber sido descubierta.

-Qué me ves? –repitió entre risas.

-En serio, nada. –sonreí nerviosa.

-Está bien, ya. Debemos irnos señorita _mejillas-rosadas_. –rió y creo que yo, me ruboricé también aun más.

-Vámonos. –concordé y me bajé del cofre.

**.**

-No! no, no, no. Qué hacen? No les creo nada. –les dijo Edward a los modelos.

Nos habíamos reunido cerca de las 5 de la tarde con ellos para hacer unas tomas en la playa Rialto. Había algo en ellos que a Edward no le gustaba nada. Yo me quedé sentada y dejé de escucharlos, por estar mirando a una pareja de verdad en la orilla de la playa. Ahora entendía lo que quería decir Edward.

-Somos modelos, no actores. –se defendió el tipo.

-Yo tampoco soy actor, soy fotógrafo. Y mira. Bella?. –me habló.

-Si?

-Ven un momento por favor. –me indicó con un ademán.

Me levanté de la arena y sacudí un poco mi short de mezclilla de la parte trasera antes de caminar. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca Edward hizo un rápido movimiento hacia mis piernas y me levantó en el aire. Se me escapó un fuerte grito del susto y comencé a reír hecha una idiota.

-Edward, bájame!. –dije cuando mi cintura quedó en sus hombros y él aún sujetaba mis piernas. Los modelos rieron ahora conmigo. O de mí?

-Lo ven? –dijo él-. Esta risa es real. Traten de hacerlo. Después de todo, es _su_ trabajo.

Traté de levantarme un poco y Edward caminó conmigo en brazos.

-Creo que ya entendieron, bájame ya! –estrujé un poco su cabello.

Se detuvo y me acomodó de tal forma que, mientras me dejaba sentada en la arena, su respiración hacía cosquillas en mi cuello. Me quedé mirándolo mientras se alejaba y volvía a su trabajo.

Las fotos quedaron perfectas y recogimos los materiales poco después. Decidimos quedarnos un poco más y caminamos por la orilla del mar en pleno crepúsculo. Y, si creí que ver el ocaso en la ciudad desde el Space Needle era hermoso, verlo en ésta playa resultaba maravilloso. Y si a eso le sumamos la compañía…. De pronto, mi tobillo se dobló y fui a dar a la arena. "por pensar estupideces" gritó mi subconsciente. Edward me miró preocupado sólo un segundo antes de verme riendo. Él también comenzó a reírse.

-Estás bien?. –preguntó entre risas.

-Eso creo. –contesté de igual forma-. Anda Edward, ayúdame a levantarme en vez de reírte de mí.

Me dio su mano y reuní todas mis fuerzas antes de estrecharla y jalarlo también hacia la arena. Cayó sobre mí y volvimos a reír.

-Eso fue trampa. –dijo Edward-. Eres una chica mala, Bella.

-Eso crees?. –pregunté y nuestras risas se esfumaron.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos y sus manos quitaron los mechones de cabello que habían quedado en mi rostro. Acarició mis mejillas con él pulgar y sus ojos bajaron hacia mis labios. Se acercó un poco más y su nariz jugueteó con la mía. Cerré mis ojos como lo había hecho la última vez que pasó eso y sentí su aliento en mi barbilla. En un movimiento más, su mano se apoderó de mi nuca y me besó. Lenta y deliciosamente sus labios entreabrieron los míos y me dejé llevar. Sujeté sus hombros y después, subí poco a poco mis manos hasta enredar mis dedos entre su cabello tan suave como la seda. Incapaz de quedarme quieta al sentir tantas emociones, moví mis pies, sintiendo la arena debajo de nosotros. Entonces recordé que estábamos en un lugar público y la magia desapareció. Abrí mis ojos y puse mis manos ahora en su pecho para alejarlo. Su boca abandonó la mía y un segundo después volvió a rosar nuestros labios. Mi sonrisa favorita se dibujó en su rostro justo antes de que sus hermosos ojos verdes me miraran.

-Creo que es hora de irnos. –susurró.

-Yo también. –dije apenas en un suspiro.

Se puso de pie y me ayudó a levantarme también. Tomó mi mano de camino al auto y ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir una sola palabra para evitar arruinarlo.

**.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A~ **Mfg D= yo sé que lo αmαron tαnto como yo disfruté

El escribirlo pαrα ustedes! Pff el siguiente es el bueno! Yα

Llevo lα mitαd! Pero, no lo subiré

HASTA QUE LLEGUE A LOS 100 REVIEWS

So, si te gustó, y quieres sαber lo que pαsα

Después de esto, dejαme un lindo Review (:

***Próxima actu Domingo O8 **

***Nueva Historia 18/O8 por mi cumpleaños(: **

**Espero muchos Reviews xD**

**Los Quiere…**

**A**ryy**M**use *-*


	16. Everything Is Gone

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la GrandiOsa&gLoriOsa Stephenie Meyer… sólo la historia es mía *-***_

**.  
**

**Capítulo 16: ****Everything****Is Gone**

Se puso de pie y me ayudó a levantarme también. Tomó mi mano de camino al auto y ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir una sola palabra para evitar arruinarlo.

En el camino a Forks, mi mente comenzó a recapitular todo lo que hasta ese momento había pasado y tuve miedo de cómo mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante el tacto de Edward. Miedo de querer estar con él más de lo que debería. Suspiré y él se aclaró la garganta.

-Espera. –me dijo con su sonrisa de lado cuando llegamos a mi casa.

No tardó mucho en estar en mi puerta tendiéndome la mano para salir. Ya había oscurecido y me acompaño al porche de la entrada.

-Qué hora es? –pregunté con voz bajita.

-Cerca de las diez.

-Será mejor que entre. –sonreí-. Buenas noches Edward. –susurré.

Y antes de girarme completamente para empezar a caminar, sus brazos me trajeron de vuelta y estampo sus labios con los míos. Sólo un rose. Sólo un tierno y delicado rose.

- Buenas noches. –susurró también antes de darse media vuelta y entrar al auto.

Entré a casa y mi madre estaba parada en medio de la sala con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-No quiero hablar de eso Reene. –le solté cuando me miró con una ceja levantada.

Subí las escaleras a mi cuarto y en cuanto vi mi cama me dejé caer en ella. Me tensé al recordar lo que había pasado. Por qué lo había dejado besarme? Por qué correspondí a sus coqueteos? Por qué me sentía tan bien, sabiendo que estaba mal?.

Quería confiar en él. De verdad quería hacerlo. Después de todo, él había estado junto a mí todo el tiempo desde que llegué. Quería creer que me quería. Pero, la realidad me abrumó de repente.

"_comencé a hacer cosas estúpidas_"

"_varias mujeres han pasado por mi cama_"

Oh-oh. Gritó mi interior. Y si todo era parte de eso? Y si, yo soy una más?.

Por mi mente pasaron Leah, Jessica. Jacob. Mi Jacob. Alguien totalmente diferente a Edward. Alguien que jamás debió separarse de mí. Mi pecho se oprimió y me giré en la cama. Mi mente comenzó a vagar entre los recuerdos y en algún momento, entre lágrimas, me quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente, Edward me había llamado para invitarme a cenar. Y heme aquí, arreglándome para él. No, no. Sólo arreglándome. Con un blusón a cuadros color rojo y negro, un pantalón de vestir ajustado, botas y un poco de maquillaje, estaba lista. Lista para hablar con él y aclarar las cosas que últimamente andaban extrañas entre nosotros. Cuando bajé las escaleras, lo encontré platicando animadamente con Reene. Volteó hacia mí y allí estaba. Esa sonrisa deslumbrantemente aturdidora. Casi me olvido de las cosas que tenía que decirle. Debíamos hablar. Para eso acepté la cena. Para aclarar las cosas que estaban pasando entre nosotros. Si bien, comenzaba a sentir algo especial por él pero, no estaba a gusto conmigo misma. La imagen de Jacob no salía de mi cabeza desde la noche anterior. Estaría traicionando su recuerdo?.

-Nos vamos?. –preguntó Edward antes de que yo pudiese hablar.

-Vámonos. –contesté yo y salimos de allí.

Por un momento pensé que saldríamos de la ciudad hasta que Edward se desvió de la carretera.

-A donde vamos?

-A cenar. –sonrió divertido.

-Ya _sé_ que a cenar. Pero, a donde?

-A un buen lugar, con buen servicio y buena comida. Todo lo que pides de un restaurante.

Dicho esto detuvo el carro y voltee hacia la nada. Lo vi con ojos entrecerrados y salió del coche. Lo imité y al salir corrió de prisa hacia mí. Apenas lo distinguí en la semioscuridad. Tapó mis ojos con una de sus manos.

-Edward, no, otra vez no. Por favor. –pedí.

-Te arrepentiste de la vez pasada?

-No.

-Entonces no tienes motivos para resistirte. Anda cobarde. Ya te dije que no muerdo si no me lo pides antes.

-Está bien… hazlo.

-Morderte?

-No tonto! –reí-. Guiarme.

Rio conmigo y puso su otra mano en mi cintura para comenzar a caminar. Unos pasos más y dijo muy cerca de mi oído: "Justo aquí" antes de apartar su mano de mi rostro. Primero vi las luces pequeñas en el pasto y después, la mesa para dos situada justo a la mitad de aquel pequeño prado. Sólo una imagen vino a mí en ese momento. Las piernas comenzaron a fallarme. Pude haber caído de rodillas en ese mismo instante pero, los brazos de Edward aseguraron mi cintura desde atrás.

-Edward, esto… -suspiré para calmar mi voz y evitar que se quebrara al hablar-. Tengo algo que decirte.

Me solté de su agarre para mirarlo a los ojos. Primer error. Sus profundos orbes verdes invitaban a perderse en ellos.

-También yo.

-Lo mío es serio.

-Lo mío también es serio, Swan. –contraatacó.

Se acercó un poco más y traté de alejarlo con mis manos en su pecho. Segundo error. Sentir el golpeteo frenético de su corazón en mi palma me provocó querer tenerlo más cerca aún. Inconscientemente me acerqué a él y un segundo más bastó para tener sus labios en los míos. Su aliento era dulce. Embriagante en mi paladar. Pero esto tenía que parar ya. Apliqué sólo un poco de fuerza en mis brazos contra su pecho para apartarlo.

-No! Edward yo, no… no quiero _esto_.

-De que hablas?. –preguntó confundido.

-Cómo que, _de qué_? De nosotros. Que somos Edward?

-Yo… no sé. Bella, me gustas. Mucho más de lo que crees.

-Así como te gustaba Jessica? Y como te gusta Leah?

-No! esto, esto es diferente. Tú eres diferente.

-No puedo estar así. Edward yo, no puedo estar contigo.

-No puedes o no quieres? –preguntó apretando los puños.

-No puedo.

-Es por Emmet?

-Que! –pregunté luchando contra la histeria que amenazaba con salir, pero aún así, se me escapó una risita.

-Emmet! Te gusta no?.

-Claro que no!

Sin querer, la conversación se me había ido de las manos y ahora era yo la que daba explicaciones. Pero cómo es que él pensaba eso?.

-Apenas y lo conozco y tú ya crees que lo prefiero a él?.

Edward no contestó por un momento. Quedó pensativo. Como si ya hubiera estado esperando este momento.

-Creí que la pasabas bien conmigo.

-Y lo hago, créeme. Tu compañía es lo mejor que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo. Edward… somos amigos.

-No. No somos amigos. Somos algo más, pero tú no quieres verlo.

Comencé a temblar. Los ojos de Edward se habían tornado duros, penetrantes. Aún tenía los puños cerrados y apretaba la mandíbula. Estaba enojado. Pero, había algo más. Lo percibí como… Decepción?

-No estoy a gusto conmigo misma, yo… sabes de lo que hablo.

-Claro! –levantó las manos-. Tu recuerdo muerto no?

-No me hables así. –dije apenas en un susurro.

No sabía que me dolía más. El recuerdo de Jacob en esos momentos, o la actitud de Edward hacia mí.

-De eso se trata todo. Como no lo vi antes! Por eso quieres estar conmigo. Estas utilizándome Bella.

-Estás equivocado. –sollocé-. Yo, _jamás _pensé en ti de esa forma. Pero es obvio que no lo entenderás.

Sentí las lágrimas surcar por mis mejillas y le oculté mi rostro volteándome para que no me viese. Suspiré y me aclaré la garganta antes de hablar.

-Llévame a casa. –dije un poco más tranquila.

-Bella….

-Llévame a casa! –le interrumpí-. No te lo pediría si no fuese necesario.

Comencé a caminar y él tras de mí. Ahora el camino me pareció eterno. Unos minutos después de haber tomado la carretera comenzó a llover. Y a llover de verdad. En cuanto detuvo el coche frente a la casa de mis padres, y sin importarme el aguacero, salí de prisa del auto. Escuché a Edward también abrir su puerta y apresuré mi paso. A medio tramo entre la calle y la puerta una de sus manos atrapó mi brazo izquierdo.

-Lo siento. Siento mucho lo que dije Bella, yo….

-Lo dijiste y ya está! –grité y me alegré de que mis lágrimas cayeran en la misma sintonía que las gotas de lluvia.

-Que puedo hacer para que me perdones?

-Lar-ga-te. –dije enfatizando cada sílaba cuando escuché la puerta abrir.

-Bella? –llamó Reene y la escuché acercarse.

Volteé y venía hacía mí con un paraguas.

-Y no te molestes en pasar mañana por mí. Le pediré a Charlie que me lleve.

En cuanto di la vuelta me topé con Reene y a pesar de lo mojada que estaba me abrazó y caminamos juntas bajo el paraguas. Al entrar a casa, mi madre me sentó en un sofá de la sala.

-Voy por una toalla y ropa seca para ti cariño. No quiero que vayas a enfermarte.

Y yo me quedé allí tirada en el sillón favorito de Charlie. Tratando de tranquilizarme para no preocupar a mi mamá.

Unos minutos más, volvió con ropa que ni recordaba que existía. Agradecí que no hurgara entre mis maletas. Se sentó a mi lado después de haberme cambiado.

-Quieres hablar? –preguntó arropándome con la toalla y abrazándome. Yo me limité a negar con la cabeza.

-Está bien. Sólo te digo que sea lo que sea, se arreglará pronto.

-Ya ni sé. –suspiré y me levanté-. Y papá?

-Le hablaron de la comisaría casi en cuanto te fuiste.

-Oh. –cerré los ojos y tomé otra bocanada de aire-. Yo, quiero estar sola.

-No te preocupes. Yo le diré a Charlie que te lleve mañana.

-No, yo, iré en camión. No te preocupes mamá.

Di media vuelta y caminé hacia mi habitación. Aún consciente de cómo habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo, comprendí que, en parte, todo aquello que me había dicho Edward era más mi culpa que de él. Mi culpa por dejarlo entrar de esa manera en mi vida. Por creerlo parte de mí. Por confiar en él. Pero una parte de mí no estaba dispuesta a perderlo de esa manera. Y otra parte, más débil que la otra, me decía que era lo mejor. Muy en el fondo, sabía que el recuerdo de Jacob era apenas doloroso. Era cierto que al estar con Edward, lo demás se tornaba de menor importancia para mí. Lo necesitaba. Difícil aceptarlo pero sin Edward, todo sería más complicado.

Ahora me preguntaba, que era lo "importante" que quería decirme? No tenía ni idea. Tal vez debí dejarlo hablar primero, antes de… de todo lo que pasó. O tal vez, era sobre lo mismo y fue mejor así. No necesitaba que dijera cosas más penetrantes para mí. Con el dolor que me causó hoy, fue suficiente.

**.**

**N/A~ **Perdón perdón perdón u,u en serio que, me odiarán por

Haberme tardado más de lo que dije. Y aún más x el capítulo.

Creo que tuve un bloqueo o algo. Dormir después de trabajar

Me afecta XD éste capítulo lo corté hasta aquí xke, un review Me pidió capítulos largos, asi que, a partir del 18 serán largos. A que no Saben qué? REBASAMOS LOS 1OO REVIEWS! Tengo 110! & 4'584 Hits {visitas} Me caso Con ustedes(: hahaha en serio!

Em, a las Usuario que dejen Review Les mandaré el adelanto de

"Mi Pecado Andante" Por PM. De nuevo lo siento por el cap. pero, valdrá la pena, créanme :D y, ya saben, próxima actualización y nueva historia el **18/O8 **

Por mi cumpleaños(: eL Summary Completo de MPA en PerfiiL!

Loss Quiere…

**A**ryy**M**use*-*


	17. Eso Es Suficiente

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la GrandiOsa&gLoriOsa Stephenie Meyer… sólo la historia es mía *-***_

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Eso es suficiente**

_Lunes 19 de octubre._

Desvelada, cansada, irritada, aburrida y sola.

No me había sentido tan mal en mucho tiempo. Creí que el trabajo me distraería de todo lo que pasó el fin de semana pero… me equivoqué. Desde el instante en que puse un pie en esta empresa por la mañana, la barrera de orgullo que había creado un día antes para ignorar a Edward; fue derribada.

Porque el ascensor ya estaba cerrándose cuando grité para que lo detuvieran desde adentro, y era _él_. Él y yo juntos en el elevador como el primer día que lo conocí. Bueno, en realidad… el segundo día.

Pero esta vez fue dolorosa. Porque ni siquiera me miró. Yo que tenía la absurda idea de que me buscaría para tratar de hablar conmigo y por eso yo debía mantenerme firme e ignorarlo, y fue totalmente al revés. Yo dije un débil "buenos días" cuando entré, él apretó la mandíbula y desvió la mirada. Me odié por sentirme culpable, cuando debería ser él el que se sintiera así. Y me odié aún más cuando las manos me picaron por querer tocar su cabello y acercarlo a mí.

Y ahora yo aquí en mi oficina. Sabiendo que del otro lado del pasillo, Leah estaba en la oficina de Edward. Los había visto platicar cuando salí por café. Ella me saludó entusiasmada y yo medio le devolví el saludo. Si notó algo raro entre nosotros, no dijo nada.

Llegó la hora de salir a comer y Alice se presentó en mi oficina para invitarme al restaurant de la esquina. Fingí dolor de cabeza cuando me preguntó el por qué de mi mal humor. Me preguntó cosas del viaje y me limité a decirle que no hubo nada interesante. "_Si ella supiera"_ dije para mí misma.

Me preguntó por la tienda "Ales" y yo le dije que habíamos parado allí una vez, pero que yo me quedé en el auto. Supe por ella que esa tienda, era suya y de Esme; su mamá, y que pronto la inaugurarían.

En general, toda esa semana fue un asco.

El martes, me presenté en la oficina de Edward. Después de todo, habíamos hecho un trabajo juntos y aún le faltaban cosas para entregarlo; como mi nota, que sería publicada junto con las fotos.

-Buenos días. –dije con voz firme.

El apenas y levantó la cabeza sin verme, fingiendo mucho interés en el libro que sostenía en sus manos.

-No te molestaré, sólo quiero que me des una parte del trabajo que falta.

-Ya lo entregué.

-Que! Y mi nota?

-Puedes entregarla tú sola, no?

Apreté los labios antes de comenzar a gritar, gruñir, blasfemar, o cualquier cosa que fuera capaz de decirle si mi boca se abría. Inhalé y exhalé pausadamente y salí de allí.

El miércoles fue diferente.

Pintaba para ser un día mejor. Emmet me habló temprano para invitarme a cenar. En el Needle Space. Tal vez creyó que sería "romántico" por el hecho de que, ahí nos conocimos.

Que por qué acepté salir con él?

Para no pensar en Edward. Simple asi.

Y también porque Emmet prometió hablar sólo de negocios.

Pero de haber sabido que Edward iba a estar allí, cenando con una rubia despampanante, hubiera preferido cualquier puesto de tacos en una esquina. O un perro caliente de a la vuelta de mi casa.

Entramos juntos y Edward volteó a vernos desde su mesa. De inmediato se percató de dos cosas: de mi brazo alrededor del de Emmet, y de la rosa que yo llevaba en mis manos. La que él le había comprado a un niñito en un semáforo y me había dado. Un simple detalle sin importancia para mí. Pero a Edward pareció incomodarle porque jamás me había mirado de esa manera. Yo traté de darle la menor importancia a que él estuviera con otra persona. Pero en el momento en el que la chica volteó, me sentí poca cosa. Irradiaba una gran hermosura. Sus ojos grandes y maquillaje perfecto. De clase.

Y Emmet con su sonrisa. Sus hoyuelos me hicieron la noche a pesar de estar atenta a la cita de Edward.

-Es increíble. –dijo entre risas cuando yo echaba una ojeada hacia la mesa de Edward.

-El que? –pregunté tonta, volviendo mi atención a él.

-Hace un par de meses he estado tratando de salir con Rosalie Hale y… no te ofendas, nunca me ha hecho caso –rió-. Y mira con qué facilidad platica esta noche con Edward.

-Sí, las mujeres a veces somos difíciles. –fingí no interesarme en lo que dijo.

-Tú eres difícil.

-A que te refieres? Salí hoy contigo, ¿no?

-Me refiero, a que eres difícil de entender. Estás muriéndote por ser tú la que está con él y sin embargo aquí estás, conmigo.

-Estás equivocado.

-Nada de eso. –me sonrió tiernamente-. Bella, por qué no te das cuenta que eso que sientes cuando lo vez con alguien más, son celos?

Miré de nuevo hacia la mesa de Edward. Él le dedicaba sonrisas a esa desconocida. Sonrisas que yo pensé, eran sólo para mí. Desde el fondo de mi pecho, un calor irritante comenzaba a formarse y expandirse por el resto de mi cuerpo. Y ante eso, estaba deseosa de salir corriendo, o de ir a sacar a esa tipa de aquí. Obviamente no me atrevería a ninguna de las dos. Reí por ser tan estúpida.

-Emmet, me la paso increíble contigo –tomé su mano por encima de la mesa-. No lo arruines hablando de cosas sin importancia.

El sonrió divertido y apretó un poco mi mano.

Hasta allí, todo "normal".

Pero el día no había terminado, y me esperaba algo peor al salir de allí.

Edward y su _cita_, ya habían abandonado el lugar para cuando Emmet y yo salimos. Por eso me sorprendió topármelo cuando dejamos el ascensor. Yo sólo bajé la mirada y caminé al lado de Emmet, hasta que una mano me hizo detenerme y retroceder.

-Que pretendes! –me gritó Edward cuando me jaló hacia él.

Casi me pongo a llorar al verlo de esa manera. Tan enfadado, enojado, triste….

-Eh! Déjala –intervino Emmet atrás mío.

-Tú –lo señaló y después apretó los puños-. No te metas.

Me abrumó la idea de que en un descuido, ellos estuvieran golpeándose por mi culpa.

-Por favor, Emmet, no te acerques. –supliqué y el agarre de Edward en mi brazo se suavizó y me tomó por los hombros.

-Querías darme celos? Mírame! Lo lograste. –dijo con ojos tristes.

-Y quién te crees tú, como para que todo lo mío gire en torno a ti?

Mis palabras parecieron herirlo, porque me soltó y bajó la mirada.

-Es sólo trabajo. –susurré y levantó la vista.

Por un momento estuve a punto de abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que lo perdonaba, pero que no siguiera con esa cara que me rompía el corazón. Después de todo, no se veía mejor que yo. Sus ojos me miraban, esperanzados. Pero yo di un paso atrás y caminé hacia donde estaba Emmet.

Me llevó a casa en silencio, y nos despedimos como cualquier otro día. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

El jueves fue aún peor.

Alice entró hecha una fiera a mi oficina.

-Es un idiota! Por favor, dime que tú no lo sabías o me sentiré peor que basura.

-Saber qué? –le pregunté confundida.

-Que Edward tiene un contrato con Poise! Lo acaba de gritar a los cuatro vientos junto con Leah. Como si yo no importara! Como si no quisiera la opinión de su hermana. Sabes lo importante que es eso? Por dios Isabella! Es poise! Viajará al otro lado del mundo por el puesto de editor en jefe ¡ESTE FIN DE SEMANA! Aún no puedo creer que lo haya omitido. Me pregunto desde cuando le habrán dado la noticia. Debió haber sido hace semanas, mínimo días…. ¿Bella?

Estoy segura que notó lo pálida que me puse. Porque la sangre huyó de mi cuerpo cuando ella nombró "Poise" y "viajar" casi al mismo tiempo. Y yo lo había descubierto hace una semana.

-Qué? –dije aún con la boca abierta.

Y yo que había pensado que no aceptaría y que por eso no me dijo nada. Ni siquiera a Alice. Me sentí asfixiada de sólo pensar a Edward tan lejos de mí.

-Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad?

-Él no me dijo nada. –distorsioné un poco la respuesta para decir la verdad.

-Por lo visto nadie estaba enterado. –siguió Alice, caminando de un lado a otro-. Solamente Leah. Ahora entiendo! Las llamadas, los mensajes, las visitas a su oficina y a nuestra casa… ¿¡Cómo no me di cuenta! Todo este tiempo le estuvo lavando el cerebro. Si yo hubiese puesto solo un poquito más de atención…

Dejé de escuchar el monólogo de Alice. Comenzaba a ponerme eufórica y su andar de allá para acá, sólo lo empeoraba. Me dispuse a ir a la oficina de Edward, necesitaba decirle todo lo que pensaba, necesitaba… verlo. Dejé mi asiento y me dirigí a la puerta.

-oye! A dónde vas?

No contesté. Sentí que el enojo que estaba guardando lo descargaría contra ella y eso no era justo. Caminé hacia mi objetivo y al pasar, toda la gente de los cubículos seguía mi camino. Sospechando que la _presidenta_ ya se había enterado del chistecito del _vicepresidente_.

Entré a la oficina de Edward y me sorprendí de la rabia que me dio el ver allí a Leah.

-Necesito hablar a solas con él. –le dije a los ojos.

-No creo que sea posible… -sonrió. Maldita zorra. Apreté los puños.

-No volveré a pedírtelo tan sutilmente, por favor Leah, sal de aquí.

Edward quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, impresionado por mi actitud. ¡Oh vamos! ni yo misma me reconocí.

Leah salió sin decir una sola palabra, cerrando la puerta tras suyo.

-Lo que te voy a decir es bien rápido Edward. –le dije acercándome a él.

-Por qué hasta hoy? Por qué no lo dijiste desde la semana pasada? Cómo no…

-Semana pasada? –me preguntó confundido.

-Yo… yo leí la carta el día que tú entraste a la tienda de tu familia. La vi sin querer, lo juro… pero ese no es el punto! Estamos hablando de ti –lastimé su pecho con mi dedo índice-. Creí que te interesaba!, pudiste habérmelo dicho antes de, de lo que pasó. O a Alice, es tu hermana!. No necesitaste un consejo? Es que, no te importa lo que siento por ti? O lo que pensará Harry? –de repente comenzó a reír-. Estás burlándote de mí? Por qué sonríes?

Edward comenzó a caminar haciéndome retroceder hasta chocar con la pared. Nunca dejó de sonreír.

-Y qué es lo que sientes por mí? -preguntó, recargándose en la pared con las manos a mis costados y agachando la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

-Qué? –pregunté desconcertada.

Y tuve un flash-back de lo que acababa de decir. Oh-oh. Tenía que salir de esto, su repentina cercanía estaba dejándome sin aire.

-Qué sientes por mí, Bella Swan. –repitió sonriendo aún más.

Cerré los puños con fuerza, llenándome de valor para no caer.

-En este momento? Siento lástima. Si te vas, te convertirás en lo que odias, como lo que hizo Emmet, o como lo que hará Mike si abandonas tu puesto. Eso a lo que tú llamas traidor… -caminé hacia la puerta.

- No compares. –dijo borrando la sonrisa y apretando la mandíbula.

-… y por lo menos deberías decírselo a Alice. Lo merece después de todo lo que hizo por ti. –dije saliendo de allí.

El resto del día fue horrible.

Decidí irme temprano a casa. Tenía demasiadas ganas de desahogarme y de tirar todo por la borda. De hacer algo por mí como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Pensé en las cosas que haría al día siguiente, pero no lo suficiente por temor arrepentirme.

Mi pecho comenzó a doler. Ya no había espacio suficiente en él para dos personas. Y estaba totalmente segura de quién era el que lo ocuparía de hoy en adelante. Edward.

A la mañana siguiente, hablé con Harry para pedirle el día libre.

Muchas cosas por hacer.

Comencé por limpiar el departamento. Patético es creer que limpiando tu casa, puedas limpiarte a ti misma; pero funcionó, me relajé por un momento. Alargué ese momento lo más que pude pero, no podía ser eterno. Me aterraba pensar demasiado en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Me senté frente a mi portátil.

-Tú puedes Bella. –me dije suspirando.

Y abrí las carpetas llenas de recuerdos junto a Jacob.

Lloré. Lloré mucho.

Y reía también con algunas fotos.

Cumpleaños, navidades, días de San Valentín, vacaciones… todo eso junto a él.

Pero ya no estaba aquí, y por más que me dolió saber que algún día tendría que dejarlo ir, tuve que aceptarlo. Más ahora, que el momento había llegado. Me limpié las lágrimas y tomé el último Kleenex de la cajita antes de seleccionar todo aquello que me recordaba a Jacob.

Cerré los ojos y pulse la tecla "Delete".

-Siempre te amaré Jacob. –susurré, dejándome caer en la cama.

Y antes de que me diera cuenta, la oscuridad se había adueñado de la habitación y me quedé dormida.

Debí haber quedado cansada de tanto llorar.

¿Por qué?

Porque ni siquiera escuche el celular con 7 llamadas perdidas del número de Edward y otras 5 de Alice. Justo me di cuenta a mediodía que desperté.

Tenía mala cara gracias al llanto de la noche pasada. Nada que algo de maquillaje no arreglara. Me bañé, me arreglé; nada formal, sólo unos vaqueros, blusa y mis converse de botita, y cuando estuve lista, le sonreí a la chica guapa del espejo.

Salí del vecindario y caminé rumbo hacia la casa de Edward. De repente, la banqueta comenzó a parecerme de forma irregular y las piernas comenzaron a fallarme. Que es lo que le diría? Como convencerlo de quedarse conmigo? Y si no sentía lo mismo que yo? Él se iría, y yo me quedaría aquí, extrañándolo, y muriéndome de celos de sólo pensarlo junto a Leah.

Me detuve en una jardinera para recuperar el aliento y controlar los nervios. Inhalé y exhalé repetidamente hasta que mi pulso se regularizó. Continué mi camino hasta que una voz me detuvo.

-Bella! –gritó Alice.

Me giré y vi cómo daba una vuelta en U sobre el asfalto hasta estacionarse frente a mí.

-Dónde te metes? –preguntó bajándose del coche caminando hacia mí.

-Yo…

-Edward se fue. –me interrumpió.

-Que!

-Te estuve llamando por eso. Edward me contó todo anoche… maldita sea Isabella! Por qué me ocultan todo?

-Se… se fue? –le pregunté mas inconsciente que conscientemente.

Y si antes creí sentirme mal, no tenía comparación a esto. Mi pulso se volvió débil, casi nulo. El suelo huyó de mis pies y todo desapareció a mi alrededor. Se fue? Así, sin más?

-No sé si aún esté en el aeropuerto…. –dijo logrando captar mi atención.

Levantó una de mis manos y puso en mi palma las llaves de su carro.

-Tú sabes que hacer. –dijo mirándome seriamente a los ojos-. Corre Bella!

Apreté los puños y corrí directo al auto

-Que vuelo es! –grité

-5478 a Madrid!

Subí al auto y tome una pluma de la guantera para anotarme el número en la mano.

El camino al aeropuerto se me hizo infinito. Las manos me temblaban y los números estaban casi desvanecidos por el sudor. Me pasé un par de semáforos en rojo y unos cuantos altos más, tuve suerte de que no me topara con ninguna patrulla. No tenía idea de que decirle cuando lo viera. Tal vez debí escribir un pequeño guión o una carta para ayudarme un poco, se vería ridículo, lo sé pero… nada me importó cuando entré a aquel enorme lugar tan lleno de gente. Me sentí cohibida. Personas hablando y despidiéndose por doquier. Otras más dándose la bienvenida, y yo no estaba allí para ninguna de esas cosas.

No sabía a dónde dirigirme exactamente. Todo mundo parecía tan ocupado y ese zumbido que provocaban las miles de voces hablando al mismo tiempo comenzaba a marearme. Di vueltas en busca de alguien encargado para darme información. Apenas podía caminar y de repente una mano sujeto mi brazo.

-Le puedo ayudar? –dijo aquel policía alto, moreno e intimidante, tratando de encaminarme lejos de donde me encontró.

-Alguien, que me dé información sobre los vuelos… yo, necesito…

-Necesita salir de aquí. –me interrumpió jalándome entre la gente.

-No! Estoy buscando a alguien, no puede echarme, no soy una delincuente!

Giré la cabeza, desesperada por encontrar a alguien que me ayudara, hasta que la vi.

-Señorita! –grité y levanté mi brazo libre.

Se acercó extrañada mirando al hombresote de seguridad y después a mí.

-Que sucede?

-La señorita no trae equipaje, ni boletos… tiene que salir de aquí.

-Es porque estoy buscando a alguien! Ya se lo dije! Señorita… necesito, de verdad, necesito que me diga, en cuanto tiempo sale el vuelo… -miré los números borrosos gracias al sudor de mi mano-. Oh no, no recuerdo que vuelo es, pero es a Madrid. Sirve de algo? –pregunté esperanzada.

El policía me soltó y aquella mujer de mediana edad le hizo señas para que se retirara.

-Será el vuelo 5478? –preguntó amablemente.

-Sí! Es ese, estoy segura. –sonreí.

-Lo siento señorita, el avión despegó hace poco más de diez minutos.

-Qué? –pregunté con voz ahogada.

Pero ella entendió que era más una pregunta para mí misma que para alguien más, por lo que se retiró.

Se acabó. Se fue.

Lo dejé ir. Y no sabía que iba doler tanto.

Mis lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, y no me importó que la gente me mirara mientras caminaba por los pasillos, no importaba nada. Me senté cuando llegué a la sala de espera. No estaba lista para salir al mundo y aceptar mi derrota. Tapé mis ojos con mis manos y me permití imaginar el famoso "hubiera".

-Bella! –lo escuché gritar.

Y me sentí como en casa. Tal vez me había vuelto loca, pero, estaba bien. Pero tenía que despertar. Descubrí mis ojos y lo vi. Parado del otro lado de la sala de espera, tratando de ver por entre la multitud.

-Edward! –grité.

No lo pensé dos veces. Me levanté y corrí hacia él. Empujé y golpee a varias personas pero me sentí tan bien que ni siquiera me molesté en pedir disculpas. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca, el abrió los brazos, esperando por mí. Sonreí y brinqué sobre él, lo abrasé con piernas y brazos. Y sentirlo tan cerca de mí, con su aroma suave y masculino incapacitando mi raciocinio y su aliento a menta en mi sien, fue la sensación más maravillosa que pude haber sentido.

Él acarició mi pelo y me sostuvo con fuerza mientras yo sollozaba en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro.

-Bella…. –comenzó a hablar.

Pero ese era mi momento, ahora me tocaba a mí.

Antes de que pudiera continuar, me acerqué a él y lo besé, jalándolo de los cabellos. Como nunca había besado a alguien frente a tanta gente. Un beso cargado de adrenalina, frustración e impaciencia. Y me lo correspondió de buena gana, con el mismo gusto que me daba a mí volver a juntar nuestras bocas. Apenas unos segundos después, tomó mi rostro con sus manos y me acercó aún más a él. Comencé a jadear y lo sentí sonreír contra mis labios.

Me alejé de él, sonriendo igual y descansé mi frente en la de él.

-No volverás a escaparte. –le susurré viéndolo a los ojos y rió aún más.

-Es todo lo que dirás?

Moví mi cuerpo para bajarme de él y rodeo mi cintura con una mano, mientras con la otra secaba mis lágrimas.

-Yo, vine a buscarte… no quería que te fueras pero entonces, me dijeron que tu vuelo había salido ya y… qué haces aún aquí? –pregunté confundida.

-No pude irme.

-Por qué? –pregunté boquiabierta.

-Por ti. –contestó acercando su rostro al mío una vez más.

Cerré los ojos.

-Por qué viniste por mí Bella? Dime todo lo que no me has dicho. –pidió acariciando mis mejillas.

-Edward, no quiero perderte…. –suspiré y abrí los ojos-. Yo… te quiero.

Su amplia y deslumbrante sonrisa se hizo presente y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Eso es suficiente… suficiente para mí. –me dijo al oído.

Sonreí y estuvimos así abrazados un par de minutos más.

-Creo que es mejor irnos a casa. –dijo apartándose.

Miré a mi alrededor y aún había gente mirándonos. Todo un espectáculo gratis, pero yo me sentía mejor que nunca.

-Vamos. –contesté y él tomó mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

No necesité nada más. No me hizo falta escuchar de sus labios un te quiero. Yo sabía lo que él sentía por mí, y no lo pondría en duda después de que se quedó aquí, por mí.

Y yo, había borrado mi pasado, por él.

* * *

**N/A ~ **oh my Gosh! Me tardé, lo sé pero, mnaa son mis asuntos XD espero

Que les guste(: batallé mucho¬¬ borré dos veces la mitad del cap u_u'

En fin! Muero! Tengo 5'604 Hits en ésta historia! *-* como los Reviews por

Capítulo no son nada alentadores, ps ahora tomo más en cuenta las visitas XD

A ver cuántas hacemos de aquí al fin que suba otro cap! ya pss; me voy…

Los Quiere

AryyMuse n_n


	18. Un Trato Es Un Trato

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la GrandiOsa&gLoriOsa Stephenie Meyer… sólo la historia es mía *-***_

LEAN LA N/A QUE ESCRIBÍ AL FINAL!

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Un trato es un trato**

Edward abrió mi puerta y antes de poder bajarme por mí misma, él me cargó en su hombro y yo grité-reí ante eso.

-¡Tus maletas! –le recordé riendo.

-Luego. –contestó él y me bajó frente a la puerta de su casa.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me sonrió de lado.

Amaba eso. Era tan… tan Edward.

-Quiero… necesito saber, que no huirás de mí mañana por la mañana.

Yo reí. Sabía que diría eso, y también sabía qué decirle. Como culparlo si desconfiaba de mí? Ya antes había dicho -no- y después pasaron cosas feas que no hace falta mencionar.

Puse mis manos sobre las suyas y suspiré.

-No iré a ningún lado sin ti Edward. Ya no.

Volvió a sonreír y me besó.

Entre besos cortos, escuché como abría la puerta y nos movimos en sincronía hacia dentro. Lo sentí sonreír antes de besarme de verdad. Con sus suaves labios entreabriendo los míos con delicadeza. Como si mis labios fuesen algún tipo de pieza valiosa importada desde un lugar lejano. Moví mis manos hacia su rostro y él movió las suyas a mi cintura.

Justo estaba moviendo mis dedos a su cabello cuando nos interrumpieron.

-agh… Es asqueroso. –fastidió Alice.

-entonces vete. –sugirió… o más bien le ordenó Edward. Aún besándome.

Me reí y fui yo la que me aparté.

-Sabía que no eras capaz de irte Edward. –se acercó y lo abrazó-. Ya comenzaba a extrañarte.

-La verdad… también yo.

-oh dios! Estás ablandándote. –rió-. Buen trabajo Bella. –me guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias, ahora, si me disculpas…. –la separé de él-. Tenemos cosas de que hablar. –reí.

-Todo tuyo. –contestó Alice moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro en frente de ella.

Subió las escaleras y yo abracé a Edward. Entrelazó una de mis manos y besó mi cabello.

-Esto es, como… nuevo? Para mí. Un poco extraño. Se supone que… somos, novios?

El se carcajeó un poco en mi coronilla y jugó con mi mano.

-Se supone. O, quieres mariachi a tu balcón y un ramo de rosas antes de que me des el _sí_?

-Sería lindo. –reí y me separé para verlo-. Pero no va contigo. –le arrugué la nariz.

Él besó la punta y caminó llevándome consigo.

-A dónde vamos?

-A mi recámara.

-Qué? –pregunté. Un poco asustada la verdad.

Rió.

-Te mostraré algo Bella. Relájate.

Entramos a su habitación y de inmediato me percaté de dos cosas.

Era enorme.

Y había un piano de cola en una esquina.

Edward literalmente corrió a sentarse frente a él. Yo fui despacio, recorriendo con el dedo toda la fila de libros de su inmenso estante. Iba a preguntarle por qué tenía tantos libros de medicina, pero, comenzó a tocar para mí, y olvidé todo.

Las notas de Valse Romantique bailaban en toda la habitación, colándose por mis oídos y grabándose una a una en el fondo de mi corazón. Me senté a su lado y por más ganas que tenía de tocarlo aunque fuera un poco, me limité a observarlo. Sus dedos se movían con gracia sobre las teclas y en vez de presionarlas, parecía acariciarlas. Como buena sentimental que soy, comencé a llorar mucho antes de siquiera pensar no hacerlo. Edward descuidó un par de notas por limpiar un poco mi mejilla pero continuó.

En la nota final, se volteó hacia mí.

-Quieres ser mi novia?

Asentí y él me abrazó mientras yo seguía sollozando.

-Por qué lloras amor?

-Siento que, dejaste demasiado sólo por mí y, yo… no sé si podré recompensártelo. No quiero decepcionarte.

-No lo harás. Confío en ti. Te esperaré un siglo si tú quieres.

Acarició mi espalda de arriba abajo, permanecimos así por un rato, pero jamás intentó callarme.

Lo que agradecí.

Llorar de felicidad, se sentía tan bien….

**.**

-Bien. Tenemos que hacer algo. –le dije a Edward el lunes por la mañana cuando me subí a su auto.

-Buenos días. –me miró serio.

-Buenos días. –le sonreí y tomé su mentón para acercarlo y besarlo en los labios.

-Ahora sí, dime de que hablas. –sonrió de lado.

-Yo, ayer estuve leyendo el contrato que firmé para Harry y…

-Leíste completo un contrato de diez hojas? –me interrumpió.

-Sí porque…

-Eso debiste hacerlo antes de firmar.

-No es que me importara mucho cuando llegué aquí. –me miró alzando una ceja-. Sólo déjame hablar sí?

Él asintió y siguió manejando.

-Bueno, hay una especie de cláusula en la página siete que dice más o menos así: "se prohíbe todo tipo de relación sentimental entre trabajadores de ésta empresa".

-Lo sé.

-Y sabes también, cuál es la sanción?

-Sí, el despido.

-Y por qué estás tan tranquilo?

-No creo que haya de que preocuparse. –se encogió de hombros.

-Pues yo sí. Por eso creo que será mejor mantenernos un poco distantes. Sin demasiada atención de uno sobre el otro. Tú sabes, despistar.

-Creo que estás siendo ridícula.

-Si lo que quieres es decir cuidadosa, sí, lo soy.

-No, la palabra es ridícula. Sospecharán si comenzamos a actuar diferente Bella, ya todo mi equipo notó lo nuestro cuando estuvimos en Forks.

-Precisamente por eso.

-Como quieras.

Él apretó los labios y se estacionó.

-Llegamos. –dijo sin ánimos-. Que tengas buen día Isabella. –casi gritó, bajándose del carro.

Abrió la puerta de atrás, tomó sus cosas y comenzó a alejarse. Ni siquiera abrió mi puerta como solía hacerlo. Justo comenzamos mal el día.

A media mañana, Harry nos llamó a una junta. Y no saben lo que sufrí las dos horas que duró. Porque desde que Edward entró, noté lo molesto que estaba conmigo. Él llegó tarde, como siempre, y caminó hacia su lugar -que era a mi lado- diciéndole "buenos días" a todos pero jamás volteó a ver la sonrisa que yo tenía para él. Pensé que no era tan malo así.

Toda la junta, estuvo con un codo en la mesa, mirando el proyector y dándome media espalda. Me sentí horrible. En mi pecho, se formó un nudo de sólo pensar que todo había terminado. E hice exactamente lo que me propuse no hacer… verlo todo el tiempo. Esperando una mirada, una seña, una maldita sonrisa… pero nunca llegó.

Harry apagó el proyector y comenzó a juntar gente.

-Edward, volverás a trabajar junto con Bella.

-Por qué? –preguntó él.

Que, ¿por qué?

Había algo malo en eso? Por qué estaba comportándose así?

Me dolío mucho cuando hizo esa pregunta de _esa _manera. Lo tomó como un castigo o algo?

Pero qué rayos hice yo para que él estuviese comportándose así? Ignorándome. Como si yo no importara allí. Como si no le importara a él.

-Porque el trabajo de ustedes dos fue impresionante. Se acoplan bien. Quiero que vuelvan a repetir su éxito. Y felicidades a los dos. –me sonrió Harry.

Yo asentí. Por qué demonios asentí? Pff estaba fuera de mí.

La junta terminó y yo casi corrí a mi oficina. Alguien entró atrás mío y en cuanto me giré, tuve su boca pegada a la mía.

Me aferré a su cabello. Era un beso para nada tierno. Recordé el coraje que me hizo pasar en la mañana, y la angustia que sentí cuando me ignoró en la junta y mordí su labio inferior con fuerza.

-Ah! –se quejó, alejándose de mí-. Cuál es tu problema Swan?

-Que cuál es mi problema? –puse las manos en la cintura-. Que estuviste ignorándome y haciéndome sentir mal durante horas! y ahora vienes a, a besuquearme como si, como si… agh! Me confundes Edward.

-No es eso lo que querías? –preguntó inocente. Lamiendo el labio que un minuto antes yo tuve entre mis dientes.

-Espera, estás diciéndome que, hiciste todo eso para complacerme?

-Un trato es un trato. –dijo acercándose a mí.

Tomó mi cintura y repartió besos cortos en mi cuello.

-No puedo creerlo… comencé a imaginarme cosas y…

-Shh. –me susurró al oído antes de besarme.

-Por cierto. –hablé en sus labios-. Dije _despistar_, no pretender que no existo.

El rió, tomó mi labio entre sus dientes sin hacerme algún daño y después, lo soltó de a poco.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien. Sólo, avísame a la próxima.

Me besó la frente y dijo "lo haré" caminando hacia la puerta.

-Iré a hablar con Harry, no salgas a comer sin mí.

-Lo prometo. –le contesté y el sonrió antes de desaparecer.

Sí, era una paranoica sin remedio.

**.**

Al día siguiente, yo estaba hecha una fiera en mi oficina. Caminando de un lado a otro frente a mi escritorio.

-Ya para de hacer eso. –dijo Alice, con su boca pegada a la taza de café.

-No puedo! Dime, está Leah aquí para algo bueno? Yo creo que no.

-Edward sabe comportarse Bella.

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Qué? Aprendí a confiar en él. Dale un poco de crédito.

-No si esa está cerca. Alice, quería llevárselo a otro continente! De seguro está allí en su oficina, lavándole el cerebro otra vez.

Ella rió. Creo que era un mal de familia o algo. A los Cullen's se les daba muy bien reírse en los peores momentos.

-Estás celosa.

-Suficiente! Iré allá.

Abrí la puerta y Alice me jaló antes de salir y volvió a cerrarla.

-Apártate.

-No le des el gusto de verte así Bella. Además, se supone que Edward y tú no son nada ¿cierto? Para que complicar las cosas.

Maldita sabelotodo. Por qué tenía que tener la razón en este momento?

Alguien tocó la puerta y ella se me adelantó. Era Jasper. Me colé entre los dos y cuando salí, alcancé a ver como Leah salía de la oficina de Edward.

-Ya puedo ir? –le rodé los ojos a Alice.

-Anda, ve. –contestó cerrando los ojos.

Corrí hacia allá y abrí su puerta. Lo atrapé dando vueltas en su silla como un niño chiquito.

-Te diviertes?

-Un poco, sí. –sonrió y se detuvo-. Quieres probar?

-No. Quiero hablar. A que vino Leah?

-Asuntos. –se encogió de hombros. Comenzaba a irritarme.

-Ya _sé_. Pero que asuntos?

-Lo de mi no-contrato con Poise.

-Vino a rogarte que aceptaras?

Arrugó la frente y se encaminó hacia mí.

-No. Qué está mal?

-Me enferma que esté contigo. Podrías, no sé, decirle algo para que se aleje?

-Estás celosa? –sonrió.

-No estoy jugando Edward. –puse las manos en mi cintura, lo que últimamente hacía mucho.

-Tampoco yo. Le dije lo de nosotros. Ya se lo imaginaba.

-Que, ¿hiciste qué? Cómo se te ocurre? Es la hija del jefe. –reclamé.

-No es tan mala como tú crees. –me tomó de las manos.

-Está bien. Creeré en ti. Pero más le vale que no coquetee contigo.

Él sonrió aún más. Le di un corto beso y caminé.

-Y tú crees que termina así? Quiero que mandes a volar a Emmet, lo que sea que tengan. No lo quiero cerca de ti. –se puso serio-. No olvido lo que pasó la semana pasada. Así que… tú sabes.

Rodeé los ojos y sonreí.

-Como usted ordene, Señor Cullen. –dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

Tuve la tarde libre y aproveché para entrar un rato a mi correo.

Rachel estaba conectada y decidí platicar con ella.

"_Ey! Como estás. Extrañándome?"_

"_Estoy muy enojada contigo. Ni siquiera has llamado. Mamá pregunta mucho por ti y tengo que mentirle."_

"_Lo siento Rachel, yo… tuve una semana difícil. Aparte de ocupada. Tengo cosas que platicarte"_

"_Y que esperas mujer?" –_puso un icono sonriente.

"_Yo, bueno… estoy saliendo con Edward." _

_-_no contestó.

"_Rachel?"_

"_Saliendo? Es decir, algo serio o, sólo coqueteando."_

"_Pues, somos novios…."_

"_Oh no! Espera un segundo por favor"_

_-__RachelBlack aparece como no conectada__- _

Me sentí confundida, tal vez, lo tomó mal. Comencé a preocuparme cuando mi teléfono sonó. Mi pantalla decía: Rachel.

-Cuéntamelo todo! –exigió con voz emocionada.

Después de todo, ella era mi mejor amiga.

Para el día viernes, todo estaba tranquilo. Nadie sospechaba nuestra relación en la empresa y Edward se mostraba paciente conmigo. Evitábamos toparnos en la empresa porque la verdad, era muy difícil para mí "despistar" si lo tenía en por lo menos 5 metros a la redonda. Pasábamos tiempo juntos después del trabajo. A veces trabajando de verdad, y otras, sólo conversando, riendo o… besándonos.

Lo único malo era alice.

No sé por qué motivo, pero ella estaba un poco distante y ajena a nosotros. Era un poco extraño no sentir la vibra alegre y optimista de Alice. Pero, no quería incomodar. Me propuse esperar a que ella tuviera la confianza para decírmelo.

En un lapso de dos semanas, tuve una pequeña discusión con Edward. Estábamos cenando en mi casa cuando el celular sonó. Y era Emmet. La verdad es que yo me había olvidado de él. No es que tuviésemos algo, por eso no me pareció congruente hablar y decir: "Ey! Estoy con alguien más, no vuelvas a pararte por aquí". Pero Edward me armó una escena de celos después de contestar él mismo mi teléfono.

-Soy Edward. Bella está conmigo ahora, y lo seguirá estando por mucho tiempo así que, a volar. –colgó.

Yo reí de sólo imaginarme la cara de Emmet. Así, sin tener tiempo de contestar algo.

Edward se enfureció más, pero, no duró mucho. Supongo que, era algo como basado en pura confianza. Así que no hubo nada más de que discutir. Menos cuando cada quién estaba ocupado con la boca del otro.

El siguiente lunes por la mañana, entró a mi oficina como a eso de las once. Fue hasta mi escritorio y me tomo de las manos para levantarme.

-Edward qué…?

No pude terminar la pregunta.

Él ya estaba besándome apresuradamente, con una mano en mi nuca y otra en mi cintura. Apretándome contra él. Nunca me había besado así pero, no me quejé.

Comenzó a caminar, empujándome hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda tocó la pared. Tomé su cabello entre mis dedos, jaloneándolo. Comencé a jadear. De pronto, sentí su lengua entrar en mi boca, y fue una sensación deliciosa. La mano que tenía en mi cintura, fue bajando y yo decidí parar.

Empujé un poco su pecho y me esforcé por recuperar el aliento.

-Qué, que fue eso?

-Lo siento, yo, Bella, te extrañé todo el fin de semana y, sólo quería tenerte entre mis brazos. –Edward trabándose con sus propias palabras. Era tan tierno.

Suspiré. Mi ritmo cardiaco comenzó a regularizarse.

-Yo también te extrañé. –sonreí y él trató de acercarse de nuevo.

-Pero eso no significa que puedes entrar de esta manera. Edward, pueden descubrirnos.

-Puse el seguro. No te preocupes. –en su boca se dibujó esa sonrisa torcida que me hacía perder el equilibrio.

-No tienes remedio. –rodeé los ojos y lo abracé.

Y eran esos pequeños momentos juntos, en los que pensaba lo estúpida que fui al intentar dejarlo fuera de mi vida. Si ahora él, la ocupaba por completo.

* * *

**N/A~ **Oh, qué tal? Les gusta todo eso de Edward&Bella? Yo sé que sí… entonces, POR QUE NO DEJAN REVIEW D= no entiendo por qué no valoran el hecho de que, yo les dedico ¡horas! para mostrarles un capítulo "decente" por qué ustedes no me dedican un minutito? Si ya se tomaron como cinco en leer, tómense otro para comentar la historia. De verdad, se los pido de favor(: sé que, no es la gran cosa. Pero, por algo siguen leyéndome no?

Para las que sólo leen esta historia, las invito a pasar a Leer Mi "Pecado Andante" y si ya la están leyendo… por qué no dejan un lindo Review? A las que lo hacen les mando adelanto así que(:

Bueno, quiero decirles que, después de éste capítulo, faltarán como, um, cinco para el final. Cinco más el Epílogo ps seis no? XD en realidad no sé si haré Epílogo. Lo decidiré depende a su respuesta estos últimos capítulos.

Y que creían? Que ya habían superado todo y que el pasado es pasado? Pues no XD el pasado vuelve y uff… no no, yo que ustedes no me la perdía hahaha

**R**eview**R**eview**R**eview n_n'

Los Quiere…

**A**ryy**M**use*


	19. DulceAmargo I

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la GrandiOsa&gLoriOsa Stephenie Meyer; La historia, toda ojete pero es mía(: **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 19: Dulce-amargo I**

En esa semana, no habíamos avanzado absolutamente nada en nuestro trabajo. Estuvimos holgazaneando por dos semanas y ya era tiempo de ponerse las pilas. Harry quería un informe de trabajo el lunes a primera hora en su escritorio así que, acordamos comenzar a hacerlo el miércoles después del trabajo. Edward sugirió hacerlo en su casa porque había más "comodidad" y yo acepté porque, la mía, era un completo caos. Nunca fui ordenada; hoy me arrepentía por eso.

Agotada es poco a cómo me sentía.

Últimamente me desvelaba mucho. Platicaba con Edward hasta altas horas de la noche. Pero, me sentía feliz con eso. Todo iba bien. No había secretos, dudas, culpas, ni ninguna otra cosa disfuncional.

Esa noche, Alice seguía distante.

Ella llegó poco después de nosotros y apenas y saludó en la sala, subió a su cuarto y no volvió a salir. Días atrás, me di cuenta de que, no la había visto junto con Jasper así que, tal vez las cosas andaban mal entre ellos.

-Ni siquiera voltea a vernos. –dije en voz baja.

Edward quitó los ojos del monitor de su portátil y arrugó la frente.

-Alice. –dije explicándome-. No la notas como… extraña? Hace cuánto que no te insulta?

Él rió y volvió a la pantalla.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que hace más de una semana que no dice malas palabras. Pero sí, la he notado rara. Supongo que no es algo que me importe, no me quiere decir nada. –se encogió de hombros.

-A mí tampoco me ha contado algo. –suspiré.

Edward rodeó mis hombros con uno de sus brazos y me atrajo hacia él para besar mi frente. Él siguió con sus diseños fotográficos y minutos más tarde, Alice bajó las escaleras.

Un pantalón entubado y botas negras de tacón de aguja, hacían lucir sus piernas torneadas y un blusón morado resaltaba su piel blanca. Mientras pasaba frente a nosotros, forcejeaba con una torera de mezclilla.

-Nos vemos más tarde. –dijo apresurada.

-A dónde vas? –preguntó Edward en tono mandón.

-A prostituirme un rato. –me guiñó un ojo y yo no pude hacer más que reírme. Unas horas antes, su cara era más deprimente que un balneario en invierno.

-Alice. –regañó él.

-Está bien, está bien. Saldré con Jasper. Vuelvo más noche. –tomó las llaves de su , quedas a cargo. –dijo riendo y cerrando la puerta.

Edward volteó a verme y negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Igual de bipolares. –le rodeé los ojos y me levanté del sillón.

-A dónde vas?

-No escuchaste? Estoy a cargo y mi hora de la cena ya pasó. Muero de hambre. –toqué mi estomago con gesto dramático.

Sonrió de lado y dejó la portátil en la mesa de centro para levantarse. Tomó la mano que tenía en mi estómago y la puso alrededor de su cuello. Me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a él para besarme. Lentamente y sin prisas. Yo me dejé llevar por él. Se separó de mí con pereza y sonrió.

-Tú eres la invitada, yo cocinaré algo. Mientras, puedes avanzarle al reporte.

Me puse de puntillas para besarlo otra vez.

-Como usted diga, señor Cullen. –le sonreí y volví a sentarme frente a la computadora.

Minutos después, Edward salió de la cocina con dos pequeños platos extendidos y los puso en la pequeña mesa.

Crepas.

Mi postre favorito.

-Yum! Se ven deliciosas. –dije y él sonrió halagado-. De qué son?

-Fresa y cajeta. Escoge la que prefieras.

Escogí la de fresa y volví a sentarme con la portátil en las piernas. Él se sentó a mi lado.

-Deberíamos enviarle a Harry algunas fotos. Para que vea cómo vamos.

-Está bien, las pondremos al final. –sonrió y descansó su brazo en mis hombros.

Terminé mi postre y seguí escribiendo la parte que me correspondía del reporte. No había avanzado mucho, a causa de que Edward masajeaba mi nunca o pasaba su nariz por la extensión de mi cuello y eso, me distraía demasiado. Me provocaban ganas de girar la cabeza y comérmelo a besos justo allí en su sofá.

De repente, sentí su lengua detrás de mi oreja.

Me estremecí.

-Edward…. –lo llamé en forma de regaño. Volteé a verlo.

-Qué? –preguntó con ojos inocentes.

-Compórtate. –dije seria, pero no pude evitar reírme.

-Deberíamos tomar un descanso.

-Deberíamos terminarlo.

Suspiró y se apartó un poco de mí.

Quitó la laptop de mis piernas para ponerla en la mesita de centro.

Y me besó.

Fuerte y desesperadamente.

Con una mano enmarcando mi rostro y con la otra en mi nuca, controlando mis movimientos. Le correspondí de igual forma. Para qué negarme? Sus labios audaces, se abrían paso entre los míos como si no existiese cosa mejor.

Y de hecho no existía.

Sentí que empujaba mi cuerpo con el suyo para recostarme en el sillón y no lo detuve. Me dejé llevar. Y él no paró de besarme. Lentamente mi cabeza fue apoyándose en el sofá y por fin, el delicioso peso de su cuerpo estuvo sobre el mío. Pasé mis manos por debajo de sus brazos y acaricié su espalda torpemente.

Hacía tanto que no tenía sexo con nadie, que me sentí nerviosa.

Nerviosa, más no insegura.

Edward puso sus brazos a mis costados y se levantó un poco. Puso su frente sobre la mía y abrí los ojos. Lo primero que vi, fueron sus labios entreabiertos, respirando muy cerca de mi rostro. Y después, sus ojos mirando los míos. Supe que estaba dándome la opción de huir, pero yo en cambio, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos para acercarlo de nueva cuenta y cerré los ojos. Delineó mis labios con la punta de su lengua y yo abrí mi boca para dejarlo pasar. El adictivo sabor de sus besos se intensificó.

Miles de pensamientos llenaron mi cabeza.

Y en todos ellos; estaba él.

Sus besos, sus abrazos, los momentos que pasamos y hasta nuestras pequeñas discusiones, comenzaron a formar parte de un todo para mí.

No existía un mundo exterior cuando él y yo estábamos juntos. Me sentía segura a su lado. Me sentía feliz.

Me sentía... enamorada.

Sonreí en sus labios.

El tomó una de mis piernas y la acarició de abajo hacia arriba.

Y en ese momento, dejé de pensar.

Tomé su rostro con mis manos y le di un beso apresurado. Cargado de euforia. Subí mis manos y jalé su cabello desesperadamente. Despegó su boca de la mía y nuestros jadeos se mezclaron. Después, sus manos se estacionaron en mi cintura, subiendo un poco mi blusa.

Su boca de deslizó hacia mi mentón.

Sentí su aliento tibio y después, repartió besos en toda la extensión desde mi cuello hasta la clavícula.

Acaricié su espalda y apreté su camisa cuando sentí su respiración cerca de mis pechos.

Desabrochó un botón y besó el inicio de uno de mis senos.

-Jake. –suspiré.

Abrí los ojos.

Edward quitó sus manos de mí y quedamos inmóviles.

La mención de _Jacob_.

Se apartó de mí y se sentó en el sillón.

Me tapé el rostro con las manos y no hubo insulto hacia mí misma que no pasara por mi mente.

Comencé a llorar.

De impotencia, de coraje, de… vergüenza.

-Bella…. –sentí una de sus manos en mi hombro.

Me jaló hacía él y lloré en su pecho.

-Lo siento. –dije entre sollozos y me separé de él-. De verdad Edward, te juro, yo no… pensaba en, en él. yo…. –me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos. A sus ahora tristes ojos verdes.

Acarició mi cabello.

-Ódiame Edward! Hazlo! Grítame, insúltame! Lo merezco.

-No lo haré. –dijo desviando la mirada y apretando la mandíbula.

Limpié mis lágrimas y bajé la mirada.

Me sentía peor que basura.

-Estás enojado conmigo. –afirmé-. Perdóname. –dije con voz bajita.

Rió amargamente.

-No lo entiendes. No estoy enojado contigo.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y puse mi cara de confusión.

-Estoy enojado conmigo mismo por creer que estabas lista para esto. Soy un idiota.

-No, Edward….

-No sé en que estaba pensado. Dije que no apresuraría las cosas, y que hago?

-Edward….

-Querer hacerte el amor en la primera oportunidad que tengo mientras….

-Edward! –le tomé el rostro. Me miró atento y continué-. Estoy lista. De verdad, quiero esto. Es lo que siento. Sólo que, mi cabeza… es un desastre.

Sonrió de lado y me sentí aliviada.

Me abracé a él.

-Dije que te esperaría un siglo. –dijo besando mi frente-. Esperaré a que tú tomes la iniciativa. Sabré que estás lista.

-No tendrás que esperar tanto. –levanté el rostro-. Lo prometo. –sonreí y él me besó tiernamente.

Volví a recostarme en su pecho y suspiré.

-Puedo quedarme hasta que llegue Alice?

-Hasta cuando tú quieras. –contestó, apretándome contra él.

**.**

Terminamos el reporte el día viernes en la empresa y decidimos entregarlo de una vez.

El día lunes, ya teníamos el día libre.

Mike vino a pedirme apoyo con unos papeles y a que le firmara otros. Sus pláticas eran agradables. Pero una pregunta me puso nerviosa.

-Y, como va todo entre Edward y tú?

Una carpeta se cayó de mis manos y me ahogué con mi propia saliva.

Tosí un poco y respiré hondo.

-Entre, Edward y yo? De que hablas?

-Pues, supe que estaban molestos. Por todo ese asunto de Poise. –hizo un ademán con la mano como restándole importancia.

-Ah!, eso. –suspiré-. Bueno, no sé que pretende. Pero, decidió quedarse. –me encogí de hombros.

-Tal vez sea por Leah. –dijo insinuante.

Apreté la pluma que sostenía en la mano al escuchar el nombre de esa, y como la vinculaban con Edward. Con mi Edward. A veces, quería gritarle a todo mundo lo nuestro para que dejaran de chismorrear sobre la hija del jefe. Pero no podía arriesgarme así.

-Tal vez. –contesté con voz amarga-. Mike, si me permites…. –caminé hacia la puerta y le abrí-. Tengo cosas que hacer.

**.**

Edward había estado un poco distante desde ese día.

Muy pocas visitas a mi oficina. Cuando antes, era mínimo a cada hora.

Cuando estábamos juntos, sus besos eran cuidadosos. Evitaba tocarme más de lo necesario y eso me frustraba. Lo odiaba por tener ese autocontrol.

Sobre todo cuando mis hormonas enloquecían al verlo.

El día miércoles, Edward tuvo que ir a Port Angeles con su equipo y yo me quedé todo el día sin nada bueno que hacer.

Alice estuvo en mi oficina todo el día y decidí contarle. Cuando dije que mencioné a Jacob mientras intentábamos tener sexo, casi escupe su café.

-Eso dijiste? -preguntó tosiendo.

Asentí.

-Lo arruiné.

-Y que hizo?

-Echarse la culpa. –rodeé los ojos.

-Todo un caso. –rió-. Deberíamos escribirlo en el apartado de "Trágame tierra".

-Alice! –la regañé-. No es gracioso. Y lo sabes.

-Está bien, ya.

-No sé qué hacer. Desde ese día, sus besos son diferentes.

-No quiero detalles. –dijo Alice con su boca en la taza de café.

-Es decir; cuando estamos solos, ni siquiera me toca. Antes venía a mi oficina sólo a eso. –reí.

-Y tú quieres?

-Qué?

-Estar con él, pues… así. Agh me odiaré por esto pero… quieres tener sexo con mi hermano?

Me quedé seria y casi abro la boca involuntariamente.

-Eres directa.

-Contesta. –pidió sonriendo.

-Pues…. –sentí mi rostro colorado-. Si. Es lo que más quiero.

-Entonces? Sólo díselo. O mejor, actúa.

-Quieres que lo seduzca?

-Buena idea. –se encogió de hombros y no pude evitar reír.

-Estás demente.

-Tal vez. Pero funcionará. Por qué no, le preparas algo. Una cena. –sonrió.

-Y?

-Bella, no creo que deba explicarte lo que sigue.

Me sonrojé y ella rió.

-Es sólo mi opinión. –se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta-. Tu sabes lo que haces. –me guiñó un ojo y salió.

Edward. Cena. Sexo.

No, sexo no. _amor_.

Combinaban bien. Y era momento de que él lo supiera.

Todo ese día, planeé nuestra cena.

Sería en mi casa, a las 10 de la noche.

Cenaríamos pollo y pasta, le diría que lo amaba y haríamos el amor hasta el amanecer.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Sonreí.

Nada ni nadie arruinaría esa noche.

**.**

Al día siguiente, fui hasta la oficina de Edward.

Abrí la puerta y él estaba allí, parado. Inclinando la mitad de su cuerpo en el escritorio para firmar unos papeles.

Él volteó hacia mí, cerré la puerta aún viéndolo y se escucho el "clic" del seguro. Le sonreí pícaramente y caminé hacia él.

Apenas lo sentí cerca y me aventé a él. Apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar y levantar sus brazos para cargarme. Tomé su rostro y lo besé lenta y delicadamente. Él me devolvió en beso aún cauteloso y yo me apreté contra él.

Apartó un poco mi rostro.

-Bella….

Puse mi mano en su boca para que no hablara.

-No, Edward. Llevas ignorándome toda la semana. Te necesito. –quité mi mano y la sustituí por mi boca-. Quiero decirte algo. –dije bajándome de él.

-A sí? que?

-Te invito a cenar. El sábado. –sonreí-. En mi casa.

-Y me avisas… dos días antes?

Rodé los ojos.

-Es que, es algo importante. Algo… especial. –alcé mis brazos hasta tener su cuello entre ellos.

-Por qué?

Lo acerqué a mí y con la punta de mi lengua, delineé sus labios.

-Imagínatelo. –dije antes de besarlo.

Lo sentí sonreír en mis labios y sonreí yo también.

-En serio? Tú estás, segura? –preguntó acariciando mi cabello.

-Completamente.

-A qué hora?

Me reí como tonta.

-Creí que te pondrías difícil.

-Créeme, no rechazaría la oportunidad de hacerte el amor. No cuando tú lo propones. –dijo acercándose para besarme.

-Está bien. A las diez? Te parece?

-Es perfecto.

-Entonces… te veo el sábado amor. –le sonreí y besé suavemente sus labios.

Me vio con ternura y pasó su mano por mi mejilla.

-Hasta entonces princesa.

El "gran" día llegó.

Fui a comprar las cosas para preparar una deliciosa cena y, otras cosas más.

Velas, un vestido rojo y un conjunto de ropa interior en encaje.

Me reí de mis propias ocurrencias.

Me di un largo baño mientras el pollo reposaba en la salsa y después, me di tiempo para alaciar mi cabello. Me cambié y utilicé sólo un poco de maquillaje. Pinté mis labios del mismo color del de mi vestido y esperé.

Faltaba menos de un cuarto para las diez cuando comencé a poner la mesa. Acomodé los platos en cada lado de la mesa. Apagué las luces y puse las velas en el centro para encenderlas. Acerqué una silla y esperé.

Y esperé. Y esperé.

Pasaba media hora de las diez de la noche y comencé a inquietarme.

Me levanté de la silla y caminé de un lado a otro.

No es que sea una paranoica, pero, Edward jamás había sido tan impuntual. Menos cuando se trataba de mí. Tomé el celular.

"Él te avisará si no puede llegar, tranquila"

Dijo algo en mi interior.

Pero y si, le había pasado algo y por eso no llama?

No.

Él no.

Mi respiración se aceleró e incapaz de resistir más, marqué su número.

Seguí caminando de extremo a extremo del comedor mientras escuchaba el tono. Me contestó la grabación del buzón y colgué.

Y volví a marcar. Tal vez no alcanzó a contestar.

Pero de nuevo, me mandó al buzón.

Y así, como unas 5 veces más.

Once de la noche y él no aparecía.

Me senté en la silla de nuevo y no pude contener las lágrimas mientras remarcaba su número.

"Habla Edward Cullen, en este momento no puedo atenderte. Llámame después o, si es muy importante, deja tu mensaje después del tono".

-Edward, yo…. –sorbí la nariz-. No tengo idea de donde estás. Pienso cosas sin sentido y…. –se me quebró la voz y tuve que hacer una pausa-. No me hagas caso. Sólo, ven a casa en cuanto de desocupes si? No importa la hora que sea, estaré despierta para ti. Necesito saber que estás bien. –estaba a punto de colgar, pero necesitaba decirlo, aunque él no lo escuchara en este momento. Suspiré y continué-. Te amo Edward.

Y colgué.

Seguí llorando y caminé al otro cuarto para dejarme caer en mi cama. Aún con el celular en la mano por si él llamaba diciéndome que todo estaba bien.

Pero no pasó.

Me aferré a una almohada y después de un largo tiempo, la tristeza y el sueño me vencieron.

Y Edward jamás llegó.

* * *

**N/A~ **oLa a tods! ai por favor díganme que no lloraron. Yo estuve a punto, lo juro. Pero ps… pff soy yo 8-) jaja ok no ps XD waaa que creen que haya pasado con Edward? Por qué no llegó? O, por qué no ha llegado aún? Díganme! A ver quién le atina! Jaja.

Tsss quién no quiso matar a Bella cuando Mencionó a Jake? Grrr¬¬' aún estoy enojada por eso 8-) jaja ske, me meto en mis personajes y dussh! Se me ocurren estupideces XD

Qué más? Qué más? Ah sí! pLisito! Mis lectoras hermosas! Pásense a "Y Luego estás tú" el título original es "And then there's you" mi Verito hermosa la está traduciendo y OMG! Está hermosa. Es Edward y Bella también. Así que, que esperan para leerla? Aquí les dejo el link, o igual, en mis favoritos está(: {Ya saben, c&p y borren los Espacios}

www. fanfiction. Net /s/6321017 / 1/ Y_Luego_Estas_Tu

De verdad, muchas gracias por sus Reviews. Poquitos pero sustanciosos :D Los amo! Más cuando me dicen que adoran mi historia… ah no saben cómo me pongo XD

Y si yo fuera ustedes… no me pierdo el siguiente cap. se pone… U F F.

Y como ando de buenas, a las que dejen review les mandaré por MP un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo(:

Los Quiere…

**A**ryy**M**use


	20. DulceAmargo II

_**Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra amada Stephenie Meyer* La historia es completamente By **__**AryyMuse!**_

**N/A~ **Disfrutaron el adelanto? Pff haha las dejé picadas verdad? Mi Vero es la única que le atinó a lo que viene a continuación. Bueno, no acostumbro dejar nota al principio pero… 8-) y gracias a las que se compadecen de mí y me dejan un review. Aunque sea sólo para que les mande adelanto XD no importa! Es para que vean que yo SI LES CUMPLO u_u aunque me queden mal ustedes. Esta es una historia que amo y amaré siempre, sólo por el hecho de ser la primera que publico.

* * *

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ tal vez me tarde en subir capítulos nuevos a mis historias. El cargador de mi laptop se partió en dos & no tiene arreglo D: ahorita un amigo tuvo que prestarme su cargador pero bueno, ese es otro rollo. Creo que, escribiré bien hasta tener una compu nueva, es que, de nada sirve comprar un cargador nuevo cuando la pila y la misma laptop ya andan en las ultimas así que, mejor una nueva(: y escribir en un café para mí no es una opción. No falta el METICHE de al lado 8-) y odio que invadan mi espacio¬¬'. Este fin creo que mi hermano me dejará la suya y si es así, escribiré todo lo que pueda{ya ven que es PUENTE!} e iré al ciber sólo a actualizar._

Ok ya las dejo leer que se pone BUENISIMOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Capitulo 20: Dulce-Amargo II**

Unos ruidos en mi puerta provocaron que despertara sobresaltada. La puerta se abrió y sólo podía ser una persona.

Sólo podía ser él.

-Bella? –me llamó en cuanto entró.

Corrí del cuarto a la cocina y me aventé a sus brazos. No pude evitar volver a llorar, recordando todo lo que pasó por mi cabeza. Pero eso no importaba. Y tampoco importaba que fuera media madrugada.

Él estaba bien.

Lo apreté fuertemente contra mí y lo sentí suspirar en mi cabello.

-Bella, por favor. No llores amor. –pidió.

Me separé de él para limpiar mis lágrimas y tomé su rostro. Se veía preocupado, asustado. O tal vez fue sólo mi impresión.

Sonreí con ironía.

-No importa. –tallé mis ojos-. Estás aquí ahora y eso es suficiente para mí.

Iba a decir algo, pero mis labios lo interrumpieron.

Lo besé desesperadamente y me dolió no sentir su respuesta.

Sus manos me alejaron.

-No, Bella. Esto, esto no está bien. –puso una de sus manos en su rostro y caminó.

-Te amo. –susurré y mi pecho se inundó de una sensación cálida y agradable.

Edward se paralizó y regresó a su lugar frente a mí. Tomando mi rostro.

-Repítelo. –pidió.

Lo miré a los ojos y sonreí. Se lo repetiría mil veces si fuera necesario. Sería capaz de decírselo a cada minuto hasta que él me lo dijera a mí también.

-Te amo Edward. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas. Con todo el corazón.

Me sonrió de vuelta y acarició mis labios entreabiertos con la yema de sus dedos.

-Yo también te amo Bella.

Sus palabras fueron como un tipo de música perfecta para mis oídos. Colándose en mis pensamientos y después, estacionándose en mi corazón.

Sonreí más si era posible.

- Desde cuándo?

- Desde siempre. –rió.

- Y por qu….

- Porque tú no estabas lista para escucharlo. –me interrumpió.

Me acerqué a él y besé su cuello logrando que se estremeciera.

-Entonces… qué está mal?

Apenas pregunté y el ya tenía sus manos por todo mi cuerpo.

Acariciando, tocando, apretando en los sitios indicados. Mi corazón golpeteó mi pecho aceleradamente de anticipación y me sentí dichosa.

Su lengua se adueño rápidamente de mi boca y yo enredé una pierna a las suyas. Él supo inmediatamente lo que quería y la tomó con fuerza para levantarme y cargarme. Con mis piernas ahora alrededor de su cintura. Sus besos eran cada vez más acelerados y mi mente estaba hecha vapor. Lo sentí caminar y comencé a desabotonar su camisa. De repente, sentí las sábanas frías de mi cama contra mi espalda.

Edward mordió mi labio con fuerza y no sentí dolor.

Calor.

Era lo único de lo que estaba consciente.

De lo demás se encargaba mi cuerpo.

Él separó sus labios de mí y tomé todo el aire que pude. Sus besos bajaron a mi cuello y su aliento delicioso golpeaba mi clavícula. Jaloneé su cabello; algo que se había vuelto costumbre, y él metió sus manos debajo de mi vestido.

Y se separó.

Pensé que se había arrepentido hasta que se quitó la camisa que yo me había encargado de desabrochar. Sonrió y su mirada recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Sentí mi cara arder y no pude hacer más que mirar su pecho desnudo frente a mí.

Suspiré.

Volvió a acercarse a mí.

Y mirándome a los ojos, recorrió mis piernas con la yema de sus dedos. Levantando el vestido. Sentí sus manos en la parte inferior de mis muslos y jadeé. Jadeé alto. Metió sus brazos entre el colchón y mi espalda y me levantó de tal forma que quedamos sentados los dos. Yo encima de él, con las rodillas dobladas. Sentí su hálito caliente en mis pechos mientras sacaba mi vestido. Desabrochó mi sostén y me abrazó fuertemente. Repartí besos cortos en su cuello y lo jalé del cabello para que me mirara.

- Te amo Edward. –le sonreí y él suspiró.

- Te amo mi Bella. –contestó antes de besarme y volver a acostarme en la cama.

Era tan cierto, tan perfecto.

Él sería mío y yo sería de él.

Edward terminó de quitar mi sostén y besó cada uno de mis pechos. Con su lengua acariciando la punta de ellos.

-Edward! –gemí.

Su boca besó en medio de mis senos y sus besos bajaron hacia mi abdomen. Sentí su aliento en mi bajo vientre y me estremecí. Sus manos bajaron lo que me restaba de ropa interior y jaloneé su cabello desesperadamente.

Necesitaba sentirlo ya.

Volvió a besarme en los labios y me las ingenié para desabrochar el botón del pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba puesto. Lo empujé hacia abajo junto con los bóxers y él terminó de quitárselos. Enredé mis piernas con las suyas y lo sentí entrar en mí. Lentamente.

Solté un gritito y Edward me miró preocupado. Tomé su rostro y volví a besarlo apresuradamente. Sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo y se detenían a acariciar en lugares estratégicos. Rompió el beso para besar mi cuello y me abracé a él. Embistió fuerte y gemí alto, clavando mis uñas en su espalda. Tuve miedo de causarle dolor, pero él, gimió de igual forma cerca de mi oído.

Escuchar gemir a Edward me excitó de sobremanera y sentí mi orgasmo aproximarse. La velocidad de sus movimientos aumentó y no podía contener los jadeos que salían de mi boca.

- Bellaaa. –gimió.

- Ed… Edward. –gemí besándolo.

Todo el calor que sentía, se acumuló en mi bajo vientre y explotó justo allí, enviándome al paraíso de placer.

Edward llegó a su orgasmo poco después y descansó su cabeza en mi hombro. Jadeante.

Mi respiración estaba a mil por hora y se mezclaba con la de él.

Minutos después, levantó el rostro y me miró fijamente. Con su sonrisa torcida para mí. Sonreí de vuelta y tomó mis mejillas con las dos manos para darme un beso corto.

Se giró para quedar de espaldas contra la cama y me atrajo hacia él. Mis manos descansaron en su pecho y bostecé. Su pecho se estremeció levemente por reírse.

-Duerme un poco Bella. –dijo extendiendo una sábana para los dos.

-No quiero dormir.

Tomó mi mentón, obligándome a mirarlo.

-Estaré aquí para cuando despiertes.

-Lo prometes? –sonreí.

-Lo prometo. –contestó, acariciando mi cintura.

Me acurruqué de vuelta junto a él. Con mi cabeza en su pecho. Escuchando los hermosos latidos de su corazón.

Y me dormí.

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos de sol colándose entre las persianas me despertaron. Giré un poco la cabeza y allí estaba él. De espaldas a mí. Su pelo lucía perfecto.

Despeinado. Pero perfecto.

Con un hermoso color cobre, casi rojizo gracias a la luz solar.

Sonreí. Hecha una idiota.

Me acerqué a él.

Por un instante, me dieron ganas de quedarme detrás de él, contando todos y cada uno de los lunares en su espalda.

Pero para eso ya habría tiempo.

En vez de eso, besé su espalda desde la cintura. Repartiendo cortos besos hasta llegar a su cuello. Susurré su nombre cerca de su oído y se movió un poco.

-Edward. –lo llamé.

Volvió a moverse y se giró hacia mí.

Sonrió.

Y yo lo besé antes de darle tiempo para cualquier otra cosa.

-Buenos días. –le dije cuando me separé de él.

-Buenos días. –contestó con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Cómo amaneciste?

-Dímelo tú. –contestó levantando una ceja.

Y yo reí.

Porque era lo único que hacía cuando estaba con él.

Reír. Ser feliz.

Me recosté en su pecho y nos abrazamos por encima de las sábanas. Suspiré y él besó mi cabello antes de volver a hablar.

-Siento lo de anoche Bella….

-No importa. De verdad. –le interrumpí-. Obtuve lo que quería. –me encogí de hombros y reí.

Él suspiró pesadamente. Me levanté para verlo.

-Edward, de verdad. Déjalo así… quieres? No lo arruines por favor. –volví a abrazarlo.

-Está bien. –dijo sonriendo y acarició mi hombro desnudo.

Nos quedamos así un rato más hasta que escuchamos un ruido en la puerta.

-Debe ser el de intendencia. –dijo Edward.

-Bella!. –escuché a Alice gritar.

Ups.

-Bella abre la puerta! –gritó golpeando la puerta de nuevo.

Miré a Edward y éste se levantó de inmediato. Se puso el bóxer en tiempo record y antes de ponerse el pantalón, la puerta se abrió.

Yo no pude hacer más que reír e imaginarme la cara de Alice cuando me viera así. Edward terminó de cambiarse y salió a la cocina.

-Edward que haces aquí? Y sin camisa!

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

-Oh no! –exclamó Alice y escuché sus tacones acercarse.

Entró al cuarto y me vio con sorpresa, allí, cubierta sólo por la fina tela de cama beige.

Edward entró detrás de ella. Riéndose, por supuesto.

-Qué? Ustedes? Dios…Creo que voy a vomitar. –dijo saliendo de allí.

Sentí el rubor en todo mi rostro y no pude evitar reír junto con Edward.

-Quieres que te ayude a vestirte? –preguntó él. Como si fuera posible avergonzarme más.

-No! ve con ella mientras me visto.

Me puse la pijama que encontré cerca y salí a la cocina.

-Alice, no debiste entrar así. –medio la regañé.

-Estaba preocupada. No veía a Edward desde en la mañana. De haber sabido, en verdad, ni me paro por acá.

-Fue tú idea. –me encogí de hombros.

-Lo sé, pero no creí que fueras tan obediente. Pequeña zorra.

-Alice! –la regañó Edward.

-Agh, yo me voy. Este ambiente es… uf, no sé. Ustedes dos me frustran.

Edward y yo intercambiamos miradas cómplices y Alice se marchó.

Se sentó a mi lado en la mesa y puso una taza de café frente a mí.

-Que haremos hoy Cerebro? –preguntó.

-Lo mismo que hicimos anoche Pinky. –bromeé y se acercó a besarme.

-Muy graciosa. –sonrió y me abrazó.

Y así podría quedarme, con él, toda una eternidad.

**.**

El lunes en la empresa, fue todo un caos.

Todo mundo apurado terminando notas, diseños, fotografías, y yo, tuve que revisar todo eso porque Harry había salido de la ciudad.

Todo mundo se movía, gritaba, corregía y escribía. Un día de mucho trabajo.

Y lo peor de todo, es que casi no vi a Edward.

Ya era tarde cuando salí de la oficina.

Se supone que Edward me esperaría pero, su oficina estaba vacía. La planta alta del edificio estaba sola. Ni siquiera tuve la opción de preguntarle a alguien por él. Marqué su número mientras caminaba hacia el elevador y en el primer timbre colgué. Sólo para que se enterara de que había terminado, y que ya era hora de ir a casa. Cuando llegué al primer piso, di un paso rumbo al _after_, pero algo llamó mi atención.

No había nadie en el recibidor y por tanto, escuché voces del exterior. Me quedé quieta y bastante atenta hasta que escuché _su_ voz. Apenas un siseo y sonidos que no distinguí, pero supe que era él.

Caminé hacia afuera y me di cuenta de que las voces venían de la parte sur del estacionamiento.

Estaba segura de que Edward platicaba con alguien, pero, al acercarme más, me di cuenta de que no era así.

Edward discutía con alguien.

Una mujer.

Me acerqué lo suficiente y me detuve en la última pared que podía cubrirme.

Entonces los escuché.

-Alguien más sabe? A quién más le has dicho? –dijo Edward.

-A nadie, no te preocupes. –dijo la mujer con tono meloso.

-No puedes hacer esto. No puedes venir aquí. –dijo él, preocupado.

-Tienes miedo de que _ella_ nos vea? –rió ella-. Algún día tendrá que enterarse. Si no lo haces tú… lo haré yo.

Hubo silencio y mi pecho se encogió.

Quién era esa mujer? Y, se refería a mí, cuando decía "_ella_"?

Mi mente era un desastre y no sabía que pensar. Estaba tensa y sólo quería seguir escuchándolos.

De repente, se escuchó un golpe sordo en la pared. Me asusté mucho

Me aventuré a espiar un poco para ver lo que sucedía.

Edward estaba recargado en la pared, un poco lejos de mí, con los puños y ojos cerrados.

La mujer, alta y rubia, tenía sus manos en los hombros de él.

Sentí mucha rabia y celos.

Y había algo familiar en esa tipa.

-Tranquilo Edward. Sé que no le sorprenderá. Después de todo, tú y yo tuvimos un pasado. –acarició su mejilla-. Y tú sabes, donde hubo fuego….

Tanya.

La rubia cerca de Edward era Tanya.

No pude más.

Suspiré para contener un poco más las lágrimas y caminé hasta descubrirme ante ellos.

-Edward?

Los dos voltearon a verme. Ella con una sonrisa y él con miedo en sus ojos.

-Que sucede aquí?

Tanya volvió sus ojos a Edward y pareció entenderlo.

-Con que eres tú, Isabella. –sonrió aún más.

-Tanya, no es el momento. –pidió él.

-No, Edward! Te di oportunidad de decírselo tú mismo y la desperdiciaste. Ella tiene que saberlo de una vez.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Edward me veía con preocupación.

No había duda.

Edward y Tanya seguían juntos.

Estuve a punto de salir de allí, pero necesitaba oírlo de sus labios.

-Edward, dime. –cerré los ojos y mis lágrimas cayeron-. Qué rayos está pasando!

Él sólo puso cara de dolor y bajó la mirada mientras yo secaba mis ojos.

Tanya fue la que habló y deseé no haber estado allí.

-Estoy embarazada.

Sentí como su una puñalada traspasara el lado izquierdo de mi pecho. El de mi corazón. Miré a Edward y él me miraba con pánico y lástima a la vez. Las lágrimas abandonaron mis ojos sin siquiera pensarlo y la el rostro de Tanya dibujó una sonrisa triunfal. Como si hubiera estado esperando por verme asi, rota, vacía. Derrotada.

Quise huir. Pero ni siquiera pude hacer eso.

Las piernas no me respondieron y la voz me falló.

Estaba deshecha.

* * *

**N/A~** oh dios! Oh Mon Dieu diría mi Vero Francesita XD pff trataré de escribir mucho mucho. Hoy en total escribí 15 páginas de Word así que, si se puede XD dush me he olvidado de Mi Pecado andante u_u mañana escribo de él.

Dioss! Este es uno de los capítulos que más me urgía escribir :D ske al fin Bella le suelta prenda a Edward JAJA xD aunque pasan cosas malas u.u traigo mucha pila hoy. Tal vez ando enfadosa porque desde yaa comienza mi puentesote (:

QUIERO REVIEWS! DESEO REVIIEEEWS! Me los merezco, verdad? Compadézcanse de mí que tuve que pedir prestado un cargador para terminar el capítulo JAJA(:

Ok ya ps…

Los Quiere

**A**ryy**M**use


	21. Que Alguien Me Explique

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Diosa Stephenie Meyer; La trama IS MINE(:**

_Mi regalito de navidad para ustedes mis fieles lectoras n_n' a todas y cada una de ustedes. LEAN N/A AL FINAL._

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 21: Que alguien me explique

-Qué? –pregunté con voz ahogada, estaba asfixiándome.

-Así como lo oyes, _Bella._

-No! déjame explicarte amor. –Edward se acercó y me alejé automáticamente.

Tragué el nudo en mi garganta y luché por no derramar una sola lágrima. No iba a llorar.

No frente a ella.

-Cómo pudiste Edward? Cómo, te atreves?

-Tranquila Bella. Te lo juro, te explicaré y después tomarás tu decisión.

-Tanto drama le hará daño a mi bebé. Creo que mejor los dejo solos. –dijo Tanya, con un mechón de cabello en sus dedos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí ganas de golpear a alguien. De saciar mi coraje y desquitarme. Por primera vez sentí lo que era el odio.

Odiaba a Tanya.

-Tú, te quedas! –le ordenó.

-Esto no tiene nombre.

-Se llama traición. –me contestó ella, con una risita que comenzaba a irritarme más de lo que podía permitir.

-Eso no ocurrió así. Por favor, no la escuches Bella.

Di unos pasos hacia ella. Deseaba quitarle ese gesto.

-Me refiero a lo que tú haces. –la señalé.

-Bella…. –llamó Edward tomándome de la mano.

Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado. Ni mucho menos sabía quién mentía y quién era el culpable. Sólo sabía que Tanya se había colado hasta el primer puesto en mi lista de personas a quienes quería arrancarles la cabeza.

-Lo que yo hago?

-Engañaste a Edward, lo humillaste dejándolo plantado frente al altar, y ahora vienes a reclamar algo que ya no es tuyo. Las de tu nivel son tan predecibles…. –me aseguré de que sonara lo más amargamente posible y tomé un suspiro.

No supe cual de las dos caras lucía mas sorprendida. Tanya, incrédula al comprender que yo sabía todo y Edward, al escuchar todo aquello. Su agarre en mi mano se hizo más preciso.

-El que sepas eso, no cambia la verdad. –repuso Tanya.

-Tal vez no. Pero estoy segura de que hay algo sucio en todo esto. Sé lo que eres.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada y avanzó lentamente hacia nosotros.

-Y según tú, que soy?

-Lo siento, Tanya. Mi vocabulario no me permite utilizar ese tipo de palabras. Pero zorra, te queda corto.

Ella avanzó más, con unos ojos llenos de furia y Edward se puso frente a mí.

-Lárgate. –le gruñó.

Tanya resopló y comenzó a caminar de prisa lejos de nosotros.

Abandoné mi postura erguida y me abracé a mi misma antes de deja caer las lágrimas. Edward se puso frente a mí y levantó mi rostro con una de sus manos. Sus labios estaban en línea recta y en sus facciones estaba reflejado mi propio dolor.

-Te lo explicaré todo, lo prometo. –susurró-. Vayamos a mi casa.

Asentí y caminé junto con él a su auto.

El camino nunca se me había hecho tan largo. Mucho menos tan doloroso. Alice no estaba en casa y agradecí eso. Me senté en la sala y sequé un poco mis mejillas. Él se sentó en el otro extremo del sillón.

-No sé por dónde empezar. –dijo con voz pesada.

-Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Hace días. –lo miré, esperando otro tipo de respuesta-. yo…. –suspiró-. El día de nuestra cita. Llegué tarde por eso. Yo… lo siento.

Suspiré.

-Te juro Bella. No he tenido nada que ver con ella. Con nadie.

-Entonces, el bebé no es tuyo.

Tocó el puente de su nariz con dos dedos.

-Tiene poco más de tres meses de embarazo.

Tapé mi rostro con las manos y comencé a negar con la cabeza.

Tan fría era como para decir que concibió un bebé antes de su boda y aún así, no hubo tal?

-Puede ser una mentira, no?

-Me entregó la prueba. No creo que mienta, Bella. Qué razones tendría para hacerlo?

-Tú. –respondí.

Después de eso, el silencio se hizo presente.

Y allí estábamos los dos.

Él esperando un mínimo reproche de mi parte. Una sola duda, para detenerme y dar las mismas explicaciones.

Y yo, esperando el maldito momento en el que lograra despertar. O por lo menos, que algo me partiera por la mitad y dejara de sentir. Si no era pedir demasiado.

Pero no lo conseguía.

Después de un largo lapso de silencio, me levanté del sillón y caminé de aquí para allá a lo largo de la sala. Él se levanto conmigo. Guardando distancia. Precavido.

-Bella…. –susurró.

-No sé ni qué pensar. Mucho menos que decir.

Permaneció en silencio y con una mano, cubrió la extensión de su frente. Mis ojos, se habían secado un poco.

-Edward, por favor, tócame. Siento que, voy a derrumbarme justo en este instante. –las lágrimas volvieron a surcar mis mejillas-. Te necesito. –dije con un hilo de voz.

Con dos grandes pasos, acortó la distancia entre los dos y me apretó contra él. Sus manos se enredaron con fuerza en torno a mi cintura sin intención de soltarme algún día. Mi rostro quedó en su pecho y poco a poco fui mojando su camisa beige.

-Odio esto. –gruñó-. Odio… odio hacerte sufrir. –acarició mi pelo y suspiró pesadamente.

Me quedé allí, evaluando mis opciones.

Una: huir. Dejar todo esto y alejarme de nuevo del dolor. Aunque eso significara dejarlo a él. Algo que no era capaz de hacer.

Y dos: quedarme. Quedarme con él y sobrepasar esto a como diera lugar. Pero ella tendría un hijo, de los dos. ¿Cómo podría competir con eso? ¿Cómo compararme con algo suyo, algo tan serio como lo es un hijo?

En verdad, no había nada que comparar. De todas las formas posibles, la que salía perdiendo era yo. Hubiera preferido, -y sería más justo- que ella pagara de una forma parecida por el error que cometió. ¿Qué había pasado esta vez con el karma?

Lo que si sabía, es que no podía dejar a Edward de ningún modo posible.

-No puedo hacerte esto.

Me separé un poco y vi su rostro frio, inexpresivo.

-Estamos juntos, Edward. –susurré.

Su mandíbula se marcó en su piel al apretar los dientes.

-No, no puedo. De verdad, Bella. No puedo arrastrarte a esto conmigo. Lo siento.

-¡Sh! No digas eso. –pedí, tapando suavemente su boca con mis dedos.

Él apartó mi mano y se alejó.

-¿Recuerdas que prometiste que no dejarías que te hiciera daño? Es justo lo que está pasando. No ayudo mucho en eso, la verdad.

-Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, ya verás Edward.

-Será mejor si no estoy cerca de ti.

-Entonces eso es todo? Se acabó?

Desvió la mirada y yo no supe que hacer.

No era posible que el deseara eso. No lo soportaría. Ni siquiera en una situación como esta.

-Yo sé que todo esto está mal, todo se me está yendo de las manos, pero por favor Edward, -pedí con la voz quebrada-. no sigas con eso. Lo único que quiero es estar contigo.

-Será mejor que continúe yo solo, Bella.

-¡No! –protesté.

Suspiró.

-Bella, mi amor. Te amo demasiado como para seguir haciéndote tanto mal. –acarició una de mis mejillas y yo sollocé.

Me abracé con fuerza a él y limpié mis lágrimas. El me amaba y yo a él quizá, aún un poco más, entonces, no había más que pensar. Yo estaría con él pasara lo que pasara.

-Y yo no olvidé mi pasado para que me abandones. Te amo, sobreviviremos a esto juntos. –me separé de él y besé sus labios-. No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente.

Sonrió levemente y tomó mi rostro con ambas manos para besarme. Sin prisas, casi con pereza. En ningún universo y tampoco bajo ninguna circunstancia me separaría de él.

Me arrastró de vuelta al sofá. Se sentó y me acomodó para que mi pecho quedara contra el suyo. Repartió besos en toda la extensión de mi garganta y al llegar a mi oído, susurró "te amo".

Tomé su cabello y atrapé su mirada.

-Te amo. No importa lo que pase después. Ya tomé mi elección. Y te elijo a ti. –sonreí un poco.

-Es lo único que podría pedirte. Lo siento, soy muy egoísta.

En su rostro se dibujó mi sonrisa torcida favorita y le di un último beso antes de acurrucarme en su pecho. Con mi nariz pegada a su garganta.

Su olor me tranquilizaba. Era como estar en casa. Como después de un día lluvioso y friolento, llegara a mi cálido hogar.

Este era mi lugar. Edward era mi mundo.

-Espero que no estés pensando en las mil maneras que tienes para huir de mí. –habló él en mi cabello.

Solté una risita y levanté el rostro para verlo.

-Sabes que no lo haría. –respondí tocando sus labios con el pulgar.

-Parece que existo sólo para hacerte sufrir, no?

-No eres tú. –suspiré.

-Soy yo. –rodó los ojos.

-Ignoraré tu sarcasmo porque sí, soy yo. Por si no lo recuerdas, mi pasado es realmente doloroso. Incluso oscuro. Creo que la mala suerte me persigue.

Me atrajo de nuevo a su pecho y besó mi frente.

-No existe ni mala, ni buena suerte, amor. Es cuestión de cada quién. Basta con estar en el lugar, fecha, y me atrevo a decir que hasta con las personas equivocadas para que haya consecuencias.

Suspiré. Cansada y agobiada. Hipé para variar.

Por si no había odiado a Tanya lo suficiente cuando él me platicó de su no-boda y los motivos. Ahora tenía que volver y arruinar lo que parecía estar perfecto en mi vida.

De pronto, casi automáticamente, mis recuerdos se estacionaron en esa parte del pasado, cuando todo había ocurrido.

Y supe que no todo estaba perdido.

Una chispa de ilusión parpadeó en el pozo profundo en el que hace unos pocos minutos me hallaba sumergida. Con esa pequeña luz, pude pensar con claridad y encontrar otra versión de la misma historia. No era una solución, era más bien una probabilidad. Fuera lo que fuera, me aferré a ella como si de eso dependiera mi vida. Y en cierto modo, así era. Era algo tan obvio que me sorprendí de que él no lo hubiese pensado antes. Pero claro, estaba demasiado confundido como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el hecho de que sería padre.

-Bella? –llamó Edward, preocupado.

Me aparté de él y lo miré con una sonrisa.

Benditas sean las esperanzas!

-Que sucede? Bella?

-No es tuyo. –logré decir.

-No es mío, qué?

-El hijo de Tanya. No lo ves? Ella estuvo con alguien más. Incluso antes de la boda.

Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo extraño cuando comprendió todo. Se levantó del sofá con gesto ausente y lo seguí.

-No es mío. –susurró.

-Es una probabilidad.

Volteó a verme. Sonriendo.

-Una gran probabilidad. –concordó él.

Corrí hacia él y lo abracé con fuerza.

-Lo ves? Juntos todo se arreglará. –susurré en su oído.

-Sí. Gracias Bella. Mi Bella.

* * *

**~N/A: O**h dioss, extrañabba tanto escribir(: hoy mismo terminé el cap así que... de una vez! como regalito de navidad XD ya tengo cargador así que,

estaré frecuentemente actualizando! aww esso me pone feliz! gracias por la espera & Una cordial felicitacion Para:

**nany87, audreybaldacci, una fan de mi historia{**a la próxima pon tu nombre XD**} Kapri Mellark Strawwberries, sabrina2010, Nikki Swan, **

**valee, zammi, Jessy-Jess, SylviaGpee, marfizia, Lollipop, Fata, cmgalsal, GiiiseL, supattinsondecullen, PaOPattzZ, Cullen-21-gladys, ester cullen swan, **

**martye, ErikaNeubert, Sabi07, mee, Karina, Dark Lion Heart, AtalCullen, Ashliice, Aiiram, SHARAPINK, BlackCullen, alyysS garchiaa, susana p, **

**Mayra Cullen Greene^^, IvanaCullen, SahOry Cullen, Lyly, Ericka Villegas. **Las chicass que alguna vez me dejaron o me siguen dejndo Reviews.

& en especial para :

**EmiiLie [L]' Verosmee Cullen' Miranda Cullen Stewart' & Nuriia**

Las mejores Amigas-Lectoras que alguien pueda tener(: Lass amO BFF n_n

Feliz Navidaad Chicas. aprovechen la paz familiar que reina en estas fechas(: miss mejores deseos para ustedes.

& si santaClaus les trae un Edward o un Emmet... COMPARTAN no sean gachas¬¬' jajaja

Lass Quiiere...

**A**ryy'**M**use*_*


	22. En La Espera

**Los Personajes pertenecen única & exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer. La historiaa es totalmente AryyMuse (:**

_Penúltimo capítulo!_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 22: En La Espera**

Había sido una semana difícil.

Edward llevó a Tanya al médico para informarse acerca de la prueba de paternidad después de platicarle mi teoría. Ella aceptó hacerse la prueba, muy pagada de sí. Yo simplemente esperaba a Edward cuando salía. No quería verla otra vez. No cuando estaba propensa a que le diera un mal golpe habiendo un bebé en su vientre.

_Un bebé._

Algo tan lindo y delicado como lo es el milagro de un nuevo ser, no podía habitar en el cuerpo de esa persona. Simplemente no lo merecía. Mucho menos cuando ese hijo podría ser de Edward.

La que lo acompañaba era Alice. Edward me platicó todas las cosas que le dijo cuando la volvió a ver. Por lo visto se había aguantado mucho por no hacerle algún mal a Edward, pero a este ya no le afectaban.

El otro posible padre, no había dado la cara; aunque Tanya afirmaba que ya estaba enterado de todo y que se presentaría el día del examen. El laboratorio había dado la cita hasta dentro de dos meses. Ya que, la prueba sólo podía hacerse hasta después de los cinco meses de gestación.

Dos meses más.

Había sido difícil sobrevivir apenas dos semanas, y aún tendría que vivir dos meses más con la imprudencia de no saber. Claro que, cuando estaba con Edward, todo mejoraba. Sus besos y abrazos se habían vuelto tan indispensables como respirar.

Lo mejor del primer mes, fue que Edward y yo fuimos a Phoenix con Harry para una conferencia junto con otras revistas importantes del país. Ver a Rachel tan contenta y emocionada por su boda, me hacía seguir creyendo en el amor y en la felicidad. Lo mejor de Rachel, es que sabe escuchar, y no juzga antes de conocer y atar cabos. Compartió mis lágrimas cuando le platiqué todo lo que había pasado desde la última vez que platicamos y mi odio hacia Tanya. Después de eso, se encargó de recordar nuestras travesuras y me hizo olvidar mis problemas por un buen rato.

Estando en esa ciudad, se me ocurrió hacer algo y pedí a Edward y Rachel que me acompañaran.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando el auto de mi amiga se estacionó en una de las aceras dentro del cementerio. Caminamos bajo el cielo nublado en silencio por el pasillo que daba hacia la tumba de Jacob.

_Mi Jacob_.

Me detuve unos cuantos metros antes y solté la mano de Edward.

-Bella? Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, yo…. –suspiré-. Debo hacer esto sola.

Los dos asintieron y comencé a alejarme de ellos.

Me paré frente a la lápida blanca enmarcada con un montón de flores naturales. Un par de días antes se había cumplido un año de su muerte. Me sorprendió ver un ramo de fresias, mi flor favorita. Me hinqué, dejando la rosa roja que llevaba para él y pasé mis dedos por las letras impresas en la lápida:

_Jacob Black_

_1987 - 2009_

_Amado hijo, hermano y esposo. _

"_Por siempre en nuestros corazones"_

Lo de esposo había sido cosa de Rachel, argumentando que siempre sería parte de la familia.

Un viento cálido alborotó mi cabello y yo sonreí.

-Hola, amor. –mi voz se quebró en la última palabra y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

Ni siquiera me preocupé por limpiarlas, sabiendo que después de esas, seguirían unas mil más. Recosté mi mejilla en el mármol frío, recordando los innumerables días que pasaba tendida en esta tumba, llorando hasta la inconsciencia para despertar en los brazos de Paul subiéndome al auto.

-Te extraño mucho, Jake. –susurré-. Pero es tiempo de dejarte ir. No sabes… lo difícil que fue, aceptarlo y seguir adelante. No sabes…. –mi voz tembló.

Las imágenes del accidente volvieron a repetirse en mi mente y lloré aún más. Sólo que había algo diferente. El recuerdo ya no me perturbaba. Era simplemente algo borroso que pasaba rápidamente.

Unos minutos después, las lágrimas pararon y suspiré aliviada.

-Seré feliz, Jacob. Es lo que tú siempre quisiste. –limpié mis mejillas-. Te amo Jake, siempre lo haré.

Me puse de pie y comenzó a llover.

-Hasta siempre, mi amor.

De repente la lluvia cesó y miré hacia arriba, encontrándome con un paraguas. Giré el rostro y Edward estaba tendiéndome su mano. Me abracé a él y Rachel apareció a nuestro lado, con otro paraguas en su mano y sonriéndome.

-No te preocupes, hermano; él sabrá cuidarla. –dijo, dirigiéndose a Jake.

Caminamos de vuelta auto y me senté en la parte trasera con Edward. Temblé por el frío que me dio y él se quitó la chamarra. Me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y nos cubrió a los dos. Besó mi frente y sorbí la nariz.

-Fue difícil? –preguntó con tranquilidad.

Negué con la cabeza y tomé un largo suspiro.

-Antes lo fue; cuándo todo era reciente. –me levanté un poco hasta mirarlo de frente-. Pero ahora estás tú. Tú eres mi soporte, la fuerza que me levanta. Todo mejora si estás a mi lado.

Me dedicó una tierna sonrisa antes de tomar mi rostro para besarme. Volvimos a abrazarnos y pude ver la sonrisa de Rachel en el retrovisor antes de rendirme en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sue pidió a Harry que me concediera unos días más para quedarme y él aceptó. Me dolió separarme de Edward, por poco que fuese, yo sentía que era una eternidad. Rachel se encargó de compensarlo y no la pasábamos juntas. Salíamos ella, Paul y yo. Como solíamos hacerlo cuando estaba Jake. A veces sólo éramos nosotras dos, de allá para acá, ayudándole con los planes de su boda que sería dentro de seis meses. Ella y Sue seguían siendo las mismas personas sencillas de antes, y me descubrí de igual forma. Era como si nada hubiera cambiado. Como si todo lo que éramos antes del accidente hubiera quedado intacto y volviera a surgir.

Me despedí de ellas, y prometí regresar una vez más antes de la boda.

De regreso a Seattle, Edward me recogió en el aeropuerto y yo corrí hacia él, desesperada por sentir su calor y olor impregnados en mi cuerpo. Lo besé como si nos hubiéramos separado por un año; o incluso un poco más.

Volver a sentir mi colchón debajo de mi cuerpo fue asombroso después de tantas horas en los incómodos asientos del avión. Aunque no resultó tan bien cuando comencé a soñar.

Caminaba vestida de blanco por una extensa alfombra roja. Mi vestido hermoso caía en holanes adornando mi figura. En mis manos llevaba un ramo de flores artificiales en colores azules y lavandas. Mi cuerpo temblaba y una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro. Sentí el rubor inundar mis mejillas al sentir la mirada de todos fija en mí.

_Era mi boda_.

Volteé a ver la gran multitud erguida por mi presencia y todo mundo estaba allí. De entre las filas, Alice y Rachel salieron a mi encuentro vestidas con un vestido morado idéntico y con unas cajitas en las manos. Esperaron a que pasara y siguieron mis pasos. Inspiré hondo y el olor a arena y agua salada me sobrecogió al reconocer la playa en la que había estado con Edward. Caminé sólo un poco más y allí estaba él. De pie frente al altar, esperando por mí. Con el pelo cobrizo hecho un perfecto desastre y con la sonrisa torcida que le provocaba daños irreversibles a mi corazón. Sin pensarlo, mis pies me apresuraron a llegar hasta él y tomó mi mano para besarla antes de mirar al padre que otorgaría la misa. Puse atención y me sorprendió no trabarme al decir mis votos. Me encontraba nerviosa cuando se acercaba la hora de decir las dos palabritas que no hice más que cerrar los ojos.

-Sí, acepto. –dijo una voz diferente a mi costado.

Abrí los ojos y volteé a verlo.

Edward se había ido y en su lugar, estaba Jacob.

Toqué mi garganta, tratando de inhalar suficiente aire y no asfixiarme. El padre llamó mi atención pero yo me di media vuelta, buscando a Edward entre los rostros de mis invitados.

-Edward! Dónde estás? –gritaba, pero nunca contestó.

Alguien trató de arrastrarme de vuelta al altar. Jacob. Antes de siquiera entenderlo, lo miré con furia y forcejeé con él.

-Edward, ayúdame! Suéltame Jake.

Su fuerza se hizo mayor, al grado de no poder siquiera moverme. Lloré de impotencia y grité con todas mis fuerzas para que alguien me ayudara pero nadie respondió. Sentí las manos de Jacob en mi cintura y golpeé su pecho.

-Suéltame! Suéltame! –mientras lloraba aún más.

-Tranquila amor.

-SUÉLTAME! –grité y mis ojos empapados en llanto, se abrieron de golpe, encontrándome con los de Edward.

-Oh dios, lo siento.

-Shh, tranquila mi amor, Estoy aquí. –susurró antes de abrazarme.

Mi pecho aún guardaba aquel sentimiento de rabia y lloré para borrarlo. Edward repartía besos en mi cabeza y mi frente mientras yo me aferraba a su camisa y trataba de tranquilizarme. Se apartó un poco y tomó mi barbilla con el pulgar.

-Mejor?

Hipé y después asentí.

-Estoy contigo. Todo está bien. –besó mis labios una vez y entrelazó su mano con una de las mías.

Suspiré entrecortadamente y me acurruqué en su pecho.

Minutos más tarde, me inquieté al ver que no había preguntado nada. Como si leyera mi mente, comenzó a hablar.

-Me asusté mucho, Bella. Gritaste mi nombre y tomé tu cintura para que supieras que estaba aquí pero fue peor.

-Lo siento. –sorbí la nariz-. Yo…

-No es necesario que me lo platiques, amor. Escuché lo necesario.

Me acomodé para ver su rostro.

-Tú… no estabas y…. –sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas otra vez.

-Aquí estoy, Bella. Fue sólo una pesadilla.

-No sabes lo cerca que está de ser real. –contesté con un hilo de voz.

Suspiró pesadamente y besó mi frente antes de volver a abrazarme, con un aire más sobreprotector que el anterior.

-Te amo Bella. Es de lo único que estoy seguro en estos momentos.

Me apreté más contra él y sollocé.

-Yo también te amo.

Y entre lágrimas; una vez más, me quedé dormida.

…

Un día en el trabajo, Harry me dejó dicho con Jessica que quería hablar conmigo. Fui hasta su oficina y Edward estaba allí. Le sonreí antes de sentarme a su lado y esperar a que Harry terminara de hablar por teléfono.

-Bien, –dijo sentándose-. Esto se acabó.

Lo miré confundida unos instantes antes de preguntar.

-Que se acabó, Harry?

-Lo que hay entre ustedes.

Mi boca se abrió de la impresión y automáticamente mi vista se enfocó en Edward, que apretaba la mandíbula. Un profundo peso cayó en mi pecho.

-Harry, no sé de que est…

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando. Me lo dijeron en cuanto regresé de Seattle. Tengo pruebas.

-Quién te lo dijo?. –preguntó Edward.

_Es que no iba a negarlo? _

-Eso no importa. –respondió Harry, enojado-. Lo que importa es que lo sé. Y que uno de ustedes se va.

Mis ojos se llenaron de pánico y me levanté de la silla. Me mareé un poco y sentí mi pulso acelerado.

-No Harry, no puedes hacernos esto.

-Ustedes no pueden hacerme esto a mí! Son mis dos mejores piezas en el tablero, Bella. No vez que pueden utilizarlos en mi contra si esto llega a saberse?

Tapé mi rostro con las dos manos y luché por que las lágrimas no salieran a flote.

-Yo me voy. –dijo Edward.

-No! –lo miré aterrada-. Por favor, Harry. Piensa bien las cosas.

-No puedo permitirlo, Bella. Esta es una empresa responsable… ¿cómo voy a consentir aventurillas entre mis empleados?

-Un momento, esto no es una simple aventura.

Harry miró a Edward con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo es, Harry. Nuestra relación es seria.

Nos miró unos instantes más antes de levantarse también. Edward lo imitó.

-Un día, van a matarme de un ataque. –suspiró.

Edward se acercó a él y tocó su hombro.

-Harry, tú me conoces bien…. _La amo_. –admitió con voz aterciopelada-. Y si alguien tiene que irse, seré yo.

Mi estómago se llenó de mariposas cuando lo escuché. Pero al mismo tiempo, me sentí mal porque se sacrificaría por mí. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me moría de ganas de correr y abrazarlo, pero Harry complicaba las cosas. Después de unos minutos, él me miró también.

-No me queda otra opción. –sentenció y yo tragué el nudo en mi garganta-. Haremos un trato: Aquí no ha pasado nada, pero, si alguno de la empresa, quien sea, comienza a sospechar… entonces, se irán los dos.

Me quedé perpleja mirándolo con incredulidad hasta que sonrió para mí. Miré a Edward, con una expresión totalmente distante.

-Entonces quien te lo dijo, es alguien de fuera. –adivinó.

Harry asintió y volvió a ocupar su asiento.

-Pueden retirarse, y por favor; que no vuelva a suceder.

-Muchas gracias Harry. –dije antes de salir y encaminarme a la oficina de Edward.

Él no tardó en alcanzarme, aún con ese gesto inexpresivo en el rostro. Intenté que eso no me preocupara y entender que la situación lo había dejado así. Me acerqué lentamente a él y lo abracé. Suspiró y puso sus manos en mi cintura.

-Cálmate, amor. Una cosa menos de que preocuparnos.

Se alejó de mí y caminó desesperadamente, con los dedos jalando su cabello.

-No, Bella. Una cosa _má_s de que preocuparnos. Ahora tenemos que cuidarnos de todo mundo. Debiste haber dejado que me despidiera y así librarnos de esto –replicó.

Suspiré tranquilamente, dejando que el oxígeno liberara mi mente para relajarme.

-No me quedaré aquí para seguir escuchando cosas de las que quizá luego te arrepientas. Nos dieron otra oportunidad, Edward. En otras situaciones, no nos la conceden. Sabes de qué hablo.

Antes de siquiera tocar la perilla de la puerta, los brazos de Edward me trajeron de vuelta a mi posición anterior.

-Lo siento. De verdad, lo siento mucho Bella.

Tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas y la besó tiernamente.

-Me enferma el hecho de que sufras por mi culpa. Ya bastante he hecho como para que encima, te quedes sin empleo.

-Y tú no vez, que dañándote a ti, también me dañas a mí? No has pensado eso?

Me abrazó fuertemente y acaricié su espalda.

-Todo saldrá bien, Edward. Ya verás.

Se separó lo suficiente para poder besarme como no lo había hecho en días. Con un ritmo tan nuestro, al compás de nuestras respiraciones. Tomó mi rostro para apartarse y me dio un último beso corto antes de mirarme, con una hermosa sonrisa para mí. Con una sonrisa que me hacía creerme mis propias palabras: "todo saldrá bien".

* * *

**~N/A: **_aaaww Nooo... les juro que yo lloré con Lo de Jake, aaahh todo eso se me ocurrió al empezar eL cap. En general, todo el cap es un poco deprimente; pero el que sigue... oh no!_

_el que sigue es el último _' & después eL epíLoggo! me pongo de nervios solo de pensar que ya acabaráa D: amO tanto esta Historia n_n' pero en fin..._

_Review = adelanto_

Los Quiere...

**A**ryy**M**use(:


	23. ¿El Fin?

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Sólo la historia es mía**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 23: ¿El Fin? **

-Alice, por favor, no me hagas esto. –supliqué antes de que pusiera un montón de ropa para mi dentro del vestidor. Ropa que sólo _ella_ escogió.

Alice pensaba que todos éramos como ella, que con un montón de ropa y visitando miles de tiendas, su estrés disminuía. Tal vez incluso funcionaría conmigo; si por lo menos escogiera yo mi propia ropa. Y si mis problemas no fueran tan graves.

Ella creía que con esto iba a olvidarme de mis problemas.

De lo enferma que me sentía, de la empresa, de Tanya….

-La ropa es hermosa Bella, no puedes quejarte. Pruébatelas, ¿sí?

Sus ojos brillando y su cara de ilusión, me obligaron a asentir y encerrarme en el vestidor.

_Mi hiperactiva amiga-cuñada_.

Jamás podría verla quieta un instante. Sería demasiado extraño.

De pronto recordé algo.

-Alice?

-Estoy aquí. –gritó levantando la mano desde el otro vestidor.

Rodeé los ojos mientras me quitaba lo suficiente para probarme un vestido azul.

-Nunca me dijiste lo que pasaba contigo hace unas semanas.

Guardó silencio y me preocupó.

-Alice?

-No importa ya. –le restó importancia.

-No quieres contarme?

-Te estás probando la ropa o preguntas sólo para distraerme?

Salí del vestidor y abrí la puerta del suyo. Se cubrió el pecho, asustada y después se relajó cuando vio que era yo. Terminó de ponerse el blusón rosa y se aclaró la garganta.

-Sabía que se te iba a ver precioso ese vestido

-Tienes que decirme, Alice. No confías en mí? Creí que éramos amigas…. –agaché la mirada, utilizando su propio chantaje.

-De verdad ya no importa Bella. Todo se arregló. Te contaré en el coche una vez que te hayas probado toda esa ropa y te lleves por lo menos cinco prendas diferentes.

Le rodeé los ojos y suspiré.

-Tú eres…

-Adorable?

-Más bien pensaba en irritable.

Abrió la boca y me empujó afuera.

-Largo!

Ya en la camioneta, después de diecisiete tiendas, nueve cambios y cinco pares de zapatillas; volví a abordar el tema.

-Es algo con Jasper?

-Su ex novia, María; volvió y los encontré en su departamento. –soltó de una.

-Que! –mis ojos estaban extremadamente abiertos. Igual mi boca.

Alice sonrió.

-Yo lo tomé peor. Pero no los encontré de la forma que tú piensas, Bella. Fui yo quien exageró las cosas.

"Cuando fui a buscar a Jasper, ella estaba con él; en sus brazos. Yo sabía quién era ella así que, imaginé lo peor. Jasper me vio y se levantó enseguida a _querer_ explicarlo. Ni siquiera le di tiempo, lo abofeteé y huí antes de ir por ella. No le habría ido nada bien." –agregó con una sonrisa malévola.

-Jasper me llamó e intentó seguirme pero no me encontró. Después, fue _ella_ quien llamó. Prometió aclarar todo si nos veíamos en algún lado y acepté. Lo extrañaba tanto….

"Dijo que nadie la había mandado y que hacía eso por Jasper. Me explicó que la despidieron del lugar donde trabajaba y que Jasper la encontró en la esquina donde esperaba el taxi. No tenía nada más que hacer aquí y tendría que regresarse a Nueva Jersey, donde vivían sus padres. No sabía qué hacer porque no tenía el dinero suficiente para irse y tampoco le habían dado nada de liquidación en su trabajo… estaba realmente mal. Recordé la humedad en sus ojos cuando la vi con Jasper pero no le tomé importancia. Ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba en un mar de lágrimas y sólo necesitaba un hombro en dónde llorar. Después de que me convenció, le pedí disculpas y ella llamó a Jasper para que fuera a ese lugar, sin mencionarle que yo estaba allí. Me sentí realmente culpable cuando volví a verlo. Con la mirada triste y agh, fue horrible Bella. No esperé para correr a sus brazos y besarlo. Le agradeció haber hablado conmigo y prometió ayudarla para que le dieran la liquidación que le corresponde. Ahora está feliz con sus padres."

-Wow.

-Lo sé. –sonrió alice-. Todo se arregló y ahora estamos más felices que nunca.

-Créeme, se exactamente lo que sentiste al verlos.

Bajé la mirada y Alice se estacionó afuera de su casa.

-Bella, confía en esto: _esa_ cualquiera, no se saldrá con la suya. –tomó mi mano.

-Eso espero Al.

Entramos a la casa y allí estaba Edward. Todo el cansancio y malhumor desaparecían como por arte de magia cuándo él sonreía así para mí. Lo besé mientras Alice subía sus cosas a la recámara.

-Se divirtieron? –preguntó en mis labios.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Te extrañé demasiado.

Acarició mi cabello y tiernamente puso unos mechones detrás de mi oreja.

-Yo también te extrañé; siempre te echo de menos. –suspiró, besando mi frente.

**.**

El plazo se había cumplido y Edward fue al laboratorio a hacerse las pruebas. Al día siguiente, iríamos por el resultado.

Sí, iríamos. Me había pedido días antes que lo acompañara, y claro que quería estar allí con él. Allí para él.

Entró a mi oficina a media tarde para despedirse.

-Bella? –me llamó.

Levanté mi cabeza del escritorio. Caminó hacia mí y me levanté para recibir su dulce y cálido abrazo. Me acurruqué en su pecho, absorbiendo su calor e impregnándome de su delicioso aroma. Tomé sus hombros desde atrás, para apretarlo más contra mí. Suspiró tranquilamente, con su rostro en mi cabello para después besar mi sien y de allí, hacer un camino lento por mi mandíbula hasta la garganta. Desenredé los hilos cobrizos de su cabello y fijó sus ojos en los míos.

Sonrió.

Y me derretí. Esa hermosa y torcida sonrisa que me había atrapado desde el primer día. Separando y curvando sus gloriosos labios, en un gesto que provocaba mi pulso detenerse, sólo un segundo, para reanudar su ritmo con extremada rapidez. Automáticamente le devolví la sonrisa y después me besó.

Con deliberada lentitud y maestría, acarició mis labios con los suyos. Enredó sus brazos en torno a mi cintura y de pronto mis pies no tocaban más el suelo. Cargó mi peso y estuvimos a la misma altura por unos instantes. Aferré mis manos al cuello de su camisa y lo besé con algo más que simple ternura. Lo sentí sonreír ante mi efusividad y fue bajándome poco a poco. Una vez de vuelta en el piso, se separó de mí con suavidad, tomando mi labio inferior en el proceso. Suspiré antes de abrir los ojos.

-Ya comiste? –preguntó, liberando mi rostro de los mechones que lo cubrían y llevándolos detrás de mi oreja.

Sólo asentí, aún sonriendo para él. Señalé los platos desechables de comida Italiana que descansaban en el escritorio. Sonrió de lado.

-Comiste todo eso, y no me invitaste? –enarcó una ceja.

Me encogí de hombros y di media vuelta. Apenas di un paso, él ya me tenía atrapada en sus brazos de nuevo. Me reí al compás de sus risas y acaricié sus manos posadas en mi vientre.

-Tengo que irme. –me susurró al oído.

Suspiré audiblemente y volví a quedar frente a él.

-Está bien. –murmuré.

Acercó su rostro al mío y acarició mi nariz con la suya antes de juntar nuestras frentes.

-Alice te llevará a casa. Te veré allí, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. –le di un beso corto y me separé lo suficiente-. Te quedarás hoy?

-Hoy es viernes, claro que me quedaré contigo.

-No tardes mucho.

-No lo haré. Lo prometo.

-Pórtate bien. –advertí.

En su rostro, su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita; apareció.

-Siempre lo hago. –contestó antes de presionar mis mejillas con las dos manos y darme muchos besos pequeños.

-Te amo Edward.

-Te amo más, Bella. Mucho más mi amor. –tomó una de mis manos y la besó antes de salir de mi oficina.

Después, docenas de documentos ocuparon mi mente, haciendo que mi tarde fuera aún más cansada.

A la hora de salida, Alice y Jasper me esperaban en el elevador y nos dirigimos a su camioneta. Jasper manejó y Alice trató de hacerme plática pero una vez cómoda en sus asientos, el sueño se apoderó de mí y dormí todo el camino. Me desperté al escucharlos debatirse entre cargarme hasta mi cama o despertarme para que lo hiciera por mi propio pie.

-Lo siento, yo… creo que estoy un poco cansada. –me disculpé, quitándome el cinturón y bajando del auto.

-No te preocupes Bella. Puedo decirle a Edward que se quede en casa para que puedas descansar.

-No! –casi grité-. No le digas nada. Lo esperaré.

-Como quieras, Bells. Nos vemos mañana. –besó mi mejilla.

-Hasta mañana Bella. Descansa. –se despidió Jasper.

-Hasta mañana chicos. Que pacen buenas noches. –agité la mano cuando subían de nuevo a la camioneta.

Entré a mi casa y el olor a limpia pisos se me impregnó. Dejé mis cosas en la mesa y tomé mi pijama antes de meterme a la ducha. El agua caliente relajó mis músculos y pareció despertarme un poco. Comencé a vestirme cuando escuché entrar a Edward.

-Bella?

-Estoy aquí. –llamé desde la regadera-. Ya salgo.

Me apresuré a ponerme el pijama y a secar un poco mi cabello con la toalla. Abrí la puerta y la habitación estaba oscura. Sólo la luz del baño estaba encendida.

-Edward? –llamé un poco asustada.

Caminé a la cocina y allí estaba. Alumbrado apenas con un par de velas en la mesa y con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Una rosa en sus manos atrapó mi atención. El nudo en mi garganta me impidió decir algo y solo esperé a que pasara.

Edward se acercó a mí y puso la rosa entre mis manos temblorosas.

-Te invito a una cena romántica. –aún en la oscuridad pude ver su sonrisa de lado.

Las lágrimas idiotas brotaron sin motivo y el nudo en mi garganta cedió un poco.

-Que cenaremos?

-Hamburguesas. –respondió, apenado.

De mi garganta salió una risa quebrada y Edward me abrazó.

-Pude haber preparado algo, pero no tuve tiempo. De verdad. –se disculpaba-. No planeé esto, sólo se me ocurrió.

Volví a reír, ahora más tranquila y limpié mis ojos antes de separarme un poco de él.

-Por qué lloras, amor?

-No lo sé. –me quejé, furiosa y el rió.

Extendió una mano para encender las luces pero lo detuve.

-No será cena romántica si prendes las luces. –entrelacé nuestros dedos y lo besé.

-Se enfriará la cena. –murmuró en mis labios.

Lo ignoré y tomé su cabello para acercarlo aún más a mí. Caminé hacia atrás, trayéndolo conmigo y desabotonando su camisa.

-Te necesito Edward. –suspiré.

Tomó mi cintura para guiarme al sitio correcto y sus adictivos besos, nublaron mis sentidos cuando sentí el colchón en mi espalda. Lo necesitaba urgentemente. Necesitaba sentirlo mío y de nadie más. Pronto, quizá, no sería la única en tener derechos sobre él. Una lágrima escapó de mis ojos al registrar ese pensamiento. Edward no tardó en borrarla con sus labios, mientras se deshacía de mi ropa.

-Te amo Edward. Te amo. –repetí.

Con besos y caricias me llevó al límite y me sentí la maldita mujer más dichosa del mundo cuando mi nombre escapó de sus labios al derramarse en mí. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, me abrazó y se mantuvo sobre mí, mientras nuestros intentos de recobrar el aliento disminuían. Con un tierno beso más, se giró en su espalda, llevándome consigo pegada a su pecho. Nos cubrió a ambos con una sábana y me estremecí al sentirla tan fría. Se pegó más a mí y acarició mi costado. Levanté un poco el rostro y acaricié el de él. Sonrió al momento de delinear sus labios. Besó mis dedos y me acurruqué en la curva existente entre su cuello y hombro.

-Te amo, Bella. Nada de lo que pase mañana podrá cambiar eso. –prometió.

-Lo sé. Lo sé…. –bostecé.

-No duermas, tenemos que cenar.

-Creí que te había distraído lo suficiente como para no cenar eso.

Edward rió y besó mi frente.

-Bella, tú amas las hamburguesas.

-Sólo, no se me antojaron hoy. –me encogí de hombros.

-Está bien. Duerme entonces, amor. Mañana será un largo día.

"Y que lo digas", pensé.

Me dejé envolver por sus tibios brazos que me protegían del frío y mi mente rebasó la línea que separaba la cordura de la inconsciencia.

**…**

De camino al laboratorio, sentí los nervios a flor de piel. Necesité abrir la ventanilla del Volvo de Edward para que el mareo cesara. Edward tomaba mi mano y hacía círculos en mi piel con su pulgar. Cada vez el vacío en mi pecho ocupaba más espacio, pero traté de ocultarlo. Después de todo, Edward no estaba mejor que yo. Aparcamos cerca del lugar, él abrió mi puerta y caminamos en silencio hacia la entrada. Suspiramos profundamente casi al mismo tiempo y después, Edward se puso tenso. Miré en dirección hacia donde él lo hacía y allí estaba Tanya. Acompañada de un hombre un poco más alto qu ella, ligeramente musculoso y de pelo corto y rubio.

-¡Tú! –gritó Edward a mi lado, asustándome.

Caminó hacia ellos y la misma mano que antes sostenía la mía, impactó en el pómulo de aquel hombre al tiempo que Tanya gritaba. Se balanceó hacia atrás y Edward volvió a golpear en el mismo lugar.

-¡Edward! Detente por favor. –me paré frente a él e intenté empujarlo hacia atrás.

Su cuerpo entero temblaba y sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia. Mi pecho sufrió un apretón de imaginarme que la causa de su ira era Tanya. Que de algún modo aún sintiera celos de esa persona por la cual lo había dejado.

Edward seguía inclinado hacia aquel hombre aún conmigo enfrente y lo señaló.

-¡Maldito el día en el que te llamé amigo! Eres un infeliz, James.

_Amigo_.

Edward retrocedió un poco tomando mi cintura para llevarme con él. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo obligué a mirarme.

-Tranquilo Edward, estoy aquí, ¿sí? –asintió y cerró los ojos, suspirando entrecortadamente.

Escuché cómo Tanya le preguntaba a _James _si estaba bien y después, pasaron frente a nosotros para entrar al laboratorio. Edward abrió los ojos y su cuerpo se relajó.

-¿Qué fue eso? –susurré.

Tomó mis manos y suspiró.

-_Ese_ –apretó la mandíbula-, es hijo de una familia de amigos de los Denali. Nunca, te lo juro Bella, nunca me pasó por la mente que fuera él. ¡Maldita sea! Era mi amigo. Incluso organizó mi despedida de soltero. –rió con amargura-. Por lo visto también participó en la de ella. No quiero saber de qué forma.

No sabía que decir, pero me sentí un poco más tranquila cuando comprendí que lo que lo había incitado a golpearlo, fue el dolor de la traición. De su "amigo". Me abracé fuertemente a él y acaricié su espalda.

-Tenemos que entrar. Quiero quitármelos de encima de una buena vez.

Me separé de él y le sonreí.

-Vamos.

Y al entrar por esa puerta, estaba aceptando la responsabilidad de que Edward fuera completamente mío, o tener que compartirlo; según los resultados.

Si no era el padre, entonces, seríamos sólo él y yo. Por un tiempo indefinido y que mejor que para siempre.

Si lo era, seríamos él, Tanya, su pequeño hijo y yo.

Mis entrañas se removieron ante esa idea.

Tanya estaba con un doctor en la recepción cuando nos vieron entrar. Edward lo saludó e inmediatamente fijó la vista en mí.

-Parece que tendremos público. –intentó bromear.

-Ella es Isabella Swan. –me extendió una mano y yo la estreché-. Mi novia. –dijo Edward.

El médico levantó una de sus cejas.

-Doctor Green, para servirle. –sonrió.

-Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es todo mío. –soltó mi mano y se dirigió a Tanya y a _James_-. Acompáñenme a mi oficina; allí tengo sus resultados.

Edward tomó mi mano y avanzó detrás de ellos. Me estresaba ver a tanta gente de blanco. Se supone que ese color da paz y tranquilidad. Yo en esos momentos no sentía ninguna de las dos cosas. Entramos a un gran consultorio. Con un escritorio color caoba y una computadora pantalla plana en él. El piso era blanco. Como todo lo demás. Frente al escritorio, había dos sillones individuales color negro. Edward se quedó un poco atrás y con la mano me hizo señas para que ocupara uno de los sillones. Tanya hizo lo mismo y se sentó a mi lado.

Mientras el médico buscaba entre los cajones, busqué la mano de Edward y él entrelazó nuestros dedos, dándome un beso en la frente.

De reojo pude ver cómo Tanya jugaba con el imán en su bolso, cerrándolo y abriéndolo. Sabía que estaba nerviosa, pero quise saber si era porque la descubriríamos, o porque ni siquiera ella sabía quién era el padre. No me di cuenta de que la miraba fijamente hasta que sus ojos atraparon los míos. Sostuvo la mirada inexpresiva hasta que el doctor volvió a hablar.

-Bien, aquí están.

Sacó tres sobres y el primero se lo entregó a Tanya.

-Su bebé está en excelentes condiciones. Anexé los resultados en el mismo sobre.

-Gracias. –susurró ella.

-Señor Gigandet –le extendió uno de los sobres-, Señor Cullen. –entregó el sobre restante.

Me picaron las manos por tomarlo antes de que Edward lo tocase pero me contuve. Soltó mi mano y suspiró profundamente antes de abrirlo. Yo estaba casi inmóvil. Apenas se notaba mi lenta respiración. El Doctor Green unió los dedos bajo su barbilla, con sus codos en el escritorio. Mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse al notar la seriedad de Edward. Incapaz de soportarlo más, volteé a ver a Tanya y ella a Edward.

-Positivo. –susurró ella, con sorpresa.

Mi estómago sufrió una fuerte punzada y tuve ganas de vomitar.

_Positivo. _

No dejaba de repetirse en mi mente.

Giré la cabeza demasiado rápido, ganándome un mareo por ver a Edward. Sus ojos inexpresivos se fijaron en los míos.

-Positivo. –repitió para mí.

Dejé escapar el aire contenido y me desplomé en el sofá.

_Positivo…_

_

* * *

_

**~N/A: **Aww Please, Don't kill me D: bueno, este es el capítulo final! 20/01 subiré el epílogo. Será POV's Edward & estará lleno de Flash back n_n' Pues, aagh ya no diré nada XD si recibo muchos Reviews, actualizaré antes!

Los Quiere...

**A**ryy**M**use


	24. Eplílogo

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer! sólo la historia es mía**

**

* * *

**

EPILOGO.

**POV'S Edward:**

_Un año seis meses después…_

-¡Edward! –gritó Bella, alarmada.

Hice caso omiso a su llamado y seguí viendo a la personita que se había levantado del suelo y ahora trataba de equilibrarse para poder dar el primer paso.

_Mi hija._

Mi pecho se hinchaba al mirar mi pequeña creación.

Estábamos sentados en el piso frío con todos sus juguetes regados por el pasillo y de pronto, ella decidió levantarse. Me encontraba apenas a un metro de ella, con las rodillas flexionadas; lo suficientemente cerca como para acudir a ella si tropezaba, y tomarla entre mis brazos antes de que tocara el suelo.

Sus hermosos ojos color chocolate estaban concentrados mirando hacia sus pies y sus rizos enmarcaron su delicado rostro. Sonreí inconscientemente, embelesado, hipnotizado por la pequeña mujercita ante mí.

Desde el otro extremo del pasillo, Bella se debatía entre correr e intentar salvarla o dejarlo en mis manos. Ella sabía que no le pasaría nada mientras yo estuviera cerca, no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Escuché un pitido y alcancé a ver a Alice con una cámara en las manos.

Nuestra bebé, dio un pasito. Y luego otro más antes de detenerse.

-Ven aquí, preciosa. –extendí mis brazos hacia mi hija.

Ella me mostró una sonrisa pícara, como si entendiese lo que acababa de oír.

Mis ojos brillaron de expectación cuando ella dio dos pasos más y se aventó hacia mí. La apreté muy fuerte contra mi pecho antes de levantarla al aire para hacerla reír. El sonido de sus carcajadas resonó en las paredes y me maravillé con esa dulce melodía.

Me levanté con ella en brazos y Bella se acercó a nosotros, con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Lo hizo! ¿Viste eso? Que rápida fue. Ni siquiera lo había intentado, apenas se levantó y caminó muy a prisa. No se ha caído, es increíble. –dije atropelladamente.

-¡Lo vi! ¡Lo sé! –replicó.

La acerqué con una mano y besé su frente.

-Tan inteligente como la madre.

No mentía. La pequeña Reneesme, había heredado muchas cosas de Bella.

Sus ojos. Esos hermosos y profundos ojos marrones estaban idénticamente plasmados en el rostro de mi hija. Su pelo ondulado, casi rizado y el color carmesí adornando siempre sus labios delgados y mejillas. Era mi perfecta mini-Bella.

Bella se acercó un poco más para besarme. Ladeé un poco la cabeza y entreabrí mis labios para darle paso a los de ella. Tomó mi rostro con las dos manos y yo sólo pude tomarla de la cintura con mi mano libre. Reneesme se removió inquieta, reclamando nuestra atención y una vez que nos separamos pidió los brazos de su madre.

-Muy bien hecho princesa. –Bella pellizcó tiernamente sus mejillas-. Iré a cambiarla. –avisó.

-No tardes. –sonreí.

Bella entró al cuarto de Reneesme y Alice caminó hacia mí, extendiendo la cámara hacia mí. En la pantalla se reproducía el momento exacto en el que daba sus primeros pasos. La felicidad de aquel hombre hincado ere contagiosa. Sus ojos, mis ojos; parecían mirar a algún tipo de diosa.

El amor que le profesaba a mi hija era inmenso.

Cuando creí que no podía amar a nadie como amaba a Bella, apareció mi bebé, y el mundo mismo dejó de tener valor para mí. Todo giraba en torno a ella. A ellas, mis princesas.

El pensar que pude haber perdido todo esto, lograba enfermarme. Era increíble que el peor y mejor día de mi vida, habían sido al mismo tiempo. El día en que fuimos a recoger los resultados al laboratorio.

Aún me da escalofríos recordar ese día, pero después me agrada el por qué recuerdo esa fecha:

**.**

_Flash back_

Volver a ver a Tanya era algo que me sabía más amargo que la misma hiel. Con tan solo recordar el daño que me había hecho en el pasado, sentía el impulso de odiarla. Más ahora, que volvía para querer interrumpir mi felicidad como si una vez no hubiera sido suficiente.

Y cuando vi con mis propios ojos a aquel hombre con el que me había engañado, no pude contenerme.

La rabia me dominó y sólo pude descansar después de haber arremetido contra su rostro en dos ocasiones. Para su suerte, Bella estaba allí. Ella era la única que podía tranquilizarme. La única por la que yo bajaría la guardia.

Después, llegó la hora de la verdad.

Abrí el sobre que el doctor acababa de entregarme. Sentí un sudor frío en mi frente. Me vi obligado a soltar la mano de Bella para desdoblarlo. Comencé a leer el montón de porcentajes de mi ADN que no entendí. De pronto, una palabra llamó mi atención

_Positivo_. En letras rojas.

Pasé saliva y contuve un poco la respiración. Tenía muchas emociones encontradas: impotencia, sorpresa, duda, ¿Alegría? Después de todo, sería padre….

Tanya despegó la vista de la hoja que sostenía y me miró, con los ojos muy abiertos y susurró "positivo". Bella se fijó en mí y no pude esconderlo más.

-Positivo. –confirmé.

Ella volvió a su posición anterior y comenzó a jadear quedito.

Volteé a ver a James y este, aún veía su resultado, con el ceño fruncido y el índice frotando su barbilla.

-Señor Cullen, el examen que le aplicamos a usted, fue de incompatibilidad. Lo dice el documento.

Busqué esa palabra entre todo el montón y allí estaba. El rostro de Bella volvió a la vida y después de volver a verme preguntó:

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Que su ADN es cien por ciento incompatible con el del bebé. El señor Giganted, es el padre de su hijo, señorita Denali.

Mi pecho se liberó de un peso extra, pero no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Está usted hablando enserio?

-Completamente. –sonrió-. Felicidades, Señor Giganted; va a ser papá.

Tanya miraba una y otra vez la hoja con los ojos llorosos y pude ver apenas una mueca en la cara de James.

Giré el sillón y allí estaba mi Bella, sonriendo.

-Lo sabía. –susurró.

La abracé y la levanté conmigo.

-Gracias, ¡gracias gracias gracias! –susurré en su oído.

La dejé de nuevo en el piso y la besé de una manera que debería ser prohibida frente a tanta gente. Sonrío en mis labios y se apartó de mí, siendo un poco más prudente.

Después de agradecerle al doctor, salimos de allí. De camino a casa, sentí una especie de vacío. Sin duda, sabía por qué.

En el fondo, había soñado con ese bebé. Imaginaba a un pequeño a quién enseñar a jugar futbol. A quién llevar al box o a pescar.

Bella estaría conmigo, como una familia.

-¿Edward? –llamó Bella, notando mi frustración-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, amor. –tomé la mano que descansaba en sus piernas-. ¿Qué podría estar mal? –sonreí.

Apenas me devolvió el gesto y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Cerró los ojos antes de apoyar fuertemente la cabeza en el respaldo.

-¿Podrías ir más lento? –dijo molesta.

-¿Te sucede algo? –negó con la cabeza.

Reduje la velocidad y ella bajó el cristal.

-Quiero llegar y contárselo a Alice de una vez. Ya imagino su cara, su reacción. Apuesto a que es capaz de….

-¡DETENTE! –gritó.

Me asusté y frené de golpe, ganándome los pitidos de los autos detrás de mí. Antes de siquiera preguntarle, Bella abrió la puerta y volvió el estomago sobre el asfalto.

-¿Bella? Amor, ¿Estás bien? –pregunté, preocupado.

Le extendí mi pañuelo y ella limpió su boca mientras yo acariciaba su cabello. Comenzaba a preocuparme. Tal vez estaba enferma. Tener síntomas de embarazada no era normal…

_Embarazada_.

Me estremecí con tan solo pensarlo.

-Bella, ¿Qué sucede?

-Son los nervios. Desde que entramos no hacía otra cosa que marearme.

-¿Sólo desde hoy? –asintió-. ¿Estás segura?

-¿Adónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

-Bella, pon atención, es importante. Contéstame, ¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo?

Me miró con el ceño fruncido y respondió demasiado pronto.

-El mes pasado.

Suspiré, relajándome y dejando pasar todo lo que se había formado en mi mente. Me recargué en el asiento y antes de encender el auto de nuevo ella volvió a hablar.

-¡Oh por dios!

-¿Qué?

-Ahora que lo mencionas….

Dejó de hablar y sus manos viajaron al sur hasta posarse en su vientre.

-No juegues. –advertí.

-¡No! yo… oh Edward, no recuerdo cuándo, no sé… yo….

Y sin más, salí a toda prisa rumbo a alguna farmacia por una maldita prueba de embarazo. Necesitaba saberlo de una vez. Algo dentro de mí fue creciendo y explotó cuándo las dos rayitas indicaron que sería padre. Que Bella y yo, seríamos padres. Acurruqué su rostro empapado en lágrimas en mi pecho y susurré miles de gracias en su oído mientras sentía también gotas de llanto en mis mejillas.

_Fin flash back._

**.**

Después de eso, inmediatamente hice sus maletas y se mudo a vivir conmigo. Alice aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para llevarla de compras, argumentando que su vientre había crecido más y tenía que comprar más ropa. Pronto Bella comenzó a sentirse gorda y me veía _obligado_ a hacerle el amor para confirmarle que seguía siendo deseable. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido, que me costaba trabajo creer que era la realidad y no sólo un sueño. _Nuestro_ embarazo iba a la perfección y parecía que mi amor por ella crecía cada día un poco más. Tenerla junto a mí todos los días, y despertarme a su lado todas las mañanas se había convertido en algo tan normal como respirar… no como una opción, si no como una necesidad. Nada podía compararse a lo que yo sentía cuando sus profundos ojos achocolatados me atrapaban.

Harry casi nos mata cuando se enteró y estuvo a punto de cumplir su promesa de corrernos pero todo se arregló cuando le dije que nos casaríamos.

Casi me da un ataque cuando Bella no aceptó:

**.**

_Flash back._

Habíamos viajado a Forks para darles la noticia a nuestros padres así que decidí prepararle una sorpresa y pedirle matrimonio.

La pequeña cajita forrada con gamuza, parecía pesar kilos en vez de gramos dentro del bolsillo en mis pantalones mientras caminábamos por la playa de la Push.

-Bella, tengo que pedirte algo. –le dije cuando el sol se puso.

-Oh-oh. ¿Debería preocuparme? –dijo sarcásticamente.

Sonreí, nervioso de sólo pensar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No sabía cómo empezar. No había ensayado esto antes simplemente porque no pensé que fuese tan difícil. Trate de no darle tantas vueltas al asunto y saqué la cajita lentamente. Bella la vio de inmediato.

-Oh no… no por favor. –cubrió su boca con las dos manos.

-Bella….

-¡No lo digas! –me interrumpió.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunté asustado.

-Porque no quiero decirte que no.

Mi pecho sufrió un fuerte apretón y mi mirada recayó en la cajita sin abrir.

-¿Dirás que no?

-Edward, entiéndeme por favor. No iré al altar con una pansa enorme. ¿Quieres eso?

Suspiré de alivio y rodeé los ojos.

-Tonta Bella. Nadie dijo que nos casaríamos mañana o pasado. O dentro de un mes. Nos casaremos después de que el bebé nazca. Así que… Isabella Swan, prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz y dichosa del mundo, por el resto de nuestras vidas… me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? –abrí la caja y el pequeño diamante del anillo brilló a la luz de la luna.

-Sí. –musitó-. ¡Sí quiero!

Y antes de besarla y abrazarla, saqué el anillo y tomé su mano izquierda para ponerla en el sitio indicado.

_Fin flash back._

**.**

Y ahora, a dos meses de nuestra boda, mi hermana no salía de aquí por estar metida en los preparativos.

Nuestro beso apareció en la pantalla.

-Debiste omitir los detalles sucios, Alice.

-Nada de eso, ¡Se ven hermosos! Aaaah, no puedo esperar a que nazca el mío. –chilló, acariciando su pequeño bulto en el vientre.

Con sus tres meses de embarazo, Alice estaba vuelta loca. Hacía poco menos de un año que se había casado con Jasper. Bella y yo fuimos los padrinos, mi madre cuidó a nuestra pequeña de tres meses de nacida y mi padre entregó a Alice en el altar.

Fue a la única boda a la que pudimos asistir, ya que la de Rachel y Paul, fue cuando Bella estaba casi por reventar. Después de la luna de miel, vinieron a conocer a nuestra pequeña.

Su nacimiento… el día más perfecto y maravilloso del mundo:

**.**

_Flash back._

Estaba con Bella en la sala, con mi espalda en el respaldo del sofá, y la de ella en mi pecho. Con nuestras manos entrelazadas y mi rostro en su cabello, inhalando su esencia. Dejé una de sus manos para pasarla por su enorme panza. Y como siempre, Bella suspiró al sentirlo. Acaricié toda su extensión. Estaba hermosa. Maravillosa, perfecta…. Siempre quería estarla mirando o tocando. Bella embarazada era para mí la octava maravilla. Con sus mejillas siempre rosadas, y sus ojos más brillosos de lo normal.

Y sus hormonas traicioneras.

Ni siquiera podía hablarle un poco más alto que de costumbre porque ella _creía_ que estaba gritándole y se ponía a llorar. Después tenía que consolarla lo más pronto posible porque me partía el alma verla así.

Aunque también sus hormonas jugaban a mi favor.

Ciertas partes de su cuerpo se habían vuelto hipersensibles a mi tacto. Me encantaba ver cómo un solo roce, podía llegar a enloquecerla. Hacerle el amor, era casi extrasensorial.

Un gruñid bajito captó mi atención.

Bella llevó la mano a su vientre, sobre la mía, y rió.

-¿Mis nenas tienen hambre? –el estomago de Bella volvió a gruñir y ella rió aún más.

-Alguien ya contestó por mí. –fue mi turno de reír.

La retiré de mí con mucho cuidado y después le planté un beso antes de ir a la cocina por algo para ella. Busqué en el refrigerador el espagueti que había quedado de la comida y lo puse en el microondas para que se calentara pronto. Me volví hacia la puerta y casi me da algo al verla allí parada, detrás de mí.

-¿Te asusté? –preguntó, acercándose a mí.

-Un poco. –tomé su pansa y bajé para besarla, teniendo cuidado de no pegarme demasiado a ella.

La besé lenta y cuidadosamente pero tuve la vaga impresión de que ella quería algo más. Tomó mi nuca y me besó con desesperación, con su lengua explorando mi boca sin querer dejar de hacerlo. El microondas sonó, anunciando que había terminado pero Bella tomó mi rostro con sus dos manos.

-Bella…. –regañé.

-¿Mmm? –respondió en mis labios.

Sujete sus manos y la aparte de mí tiernamente.

-No podemos, mi vida. El doctor dijo…

-"el doctor dijo" –me imito-. Que excusa más barata para no querer besar a tu novia.

Pasó por un lado mío y sacó su comida para verterla en otro recipiente. Fui tras ella y pegué mi pecho a su espalda.

-Sabes que no era sólo un beso. –susurré en su oído, logrando estremecerla.

Se apartó de mí y me encaró, luciendo enfadada.

-Te extraño, Edward. Y mucho.

Le sonreí.

Era obvio que también yo extrañaba estar con ella. Escuchar su respiración entrecortada, mientras la lleno de besos y caricias. De tenerla acostada en mi pecho, descansando después de entregarle mi amor.

Fui hasta ella y besé su frente antes de rodearla con mis brazos.

-Créeme mi amor, yo te extraño más.

-Dos meses sin hacer el amor… ¡una tortura! –hizo un puchero y estuve a nada de darle lo que quería.

La abracé más fuerte contra mí hasta que la escuché jadear. Me separé de golpe.

-¿Te lastimé? ¿estás bien?

-No, no. –me tranquilizó-. Yo… siento algo aquí. –señaló debajo de su ombligo.

-¿Algo?

-Sí es… ¡Ah! –medio gritó.

-¿Bella?

-Oh dios… Edward. ¡AAAHHH! –gritó con fuerza y yo me quedé estático, sin poder moverme.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué HAGO?

-¡Lévame al hospital! –me estrujó de la camisa-. ¡Tu hija quiere nacer ya!

El pánico se apoderó de mí y salí corriendo por la ropa de Bella y la pañalera que Alice se había encargado de preparar unas semanas atrás.

Volví a la cocina y Bella estaba en la misma posición. Llorando.

Me acerqué a ella de inmediato.

-¿Bella? –llamé alarmado-. ¿Te duele mucho? Tenemos que irnos ya.

Negó con la cabeza, aún con la mirada en otro sitio.

-Mi bebé…. –susurró.

-¿Qué sucede? Bella por favor mírame, ¿Qué pasa?

-Va a nacer. –sonrió y la voz se le quebró. Mi corazón se encogió.

Bella se aferró a mí y no pude hacer otra cosa que unirme a sus lágrimas. En unas horas, seríamos padres. Nunca nadie nos preparó para esto, ni siquiera me gustaban los niños pequeños. Pero ahora, las cosas habían cambiado. Esa pequeña bebé, sería mía. Siempre lo sería. El miedo y la adrenalina desaparecieron después de dos horas, sustituyéndolas un fuerte sentimiento de amor y ternura cuando una enfermera puso en mis brazos a una pequeña cosita con los ojos cerrados, envuelta en un cobertor rosa. Mis ojos se iluminaron y supe que nunca más podría ver algo igual de hermoso.

Bella, aún sudorosa y agotada, nos miraba con ternura desde la camilla.

-Es hermosa. Igual a ti. Encantadora, y mía. –besé su frente y provoqué que arrugase la nariz, en un gesto que me hizo sonreír aún más-. Buen trabajo, amor.

Me acerqué a Bella y la besé con toda la tranquilidad que sentía, con todo el amor que era capaz de transmitir un simple beso.

_Fin flash back_

**.**

Salí de bañarme y la casa estaba sospechosamente en silencio.

-¿Bella? –grité-. ¿Alice?

Estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando Bella salto a mi espalda.

-Shh –susurró en mi oído-, nuestra pequeña está dormida. No querrás despertarla o ¿sí?

Me reí del tono de su voz y la hice bajar para girarme hacia ella.

Se me escapó un gemido al ver su atuendo. Encaje en color rojo adornaba su ropa interior. Sus bragas eran diminutas y el sostén levantaba sus pechos, invitándome a tocarlos.

-Mirar es gratis. –dijo con diversión.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –la señalé, logrando al fin ver su rostro.

-Bueno, lo compré para la luna de miel pero… no podía esperar para ponérmelo. –se encogió de hombros inocentemente-. ¿Qué opinas?

-Luces demasiado comestible para tu propio bien.

Sus risas aumentaron cuando la levanté en brazos para llevarla directamente a la cama. Miré su conjunto sólo una vez más antes de desnudarla en segundos.

Besé todas y cada una de las partes que sabía la volvían loca y me aseguré de que estuviera lista para mí, antes de deslizarme dentro de ella. La conexión entre nosotros era algo más que sólo físicamente. Era algo que corría por mis venas y explotaba en mi pecho cuando ella gemía mi nombre, temblando bajo mi cuerpo.

Los dos llegamos juntos y ahogué nuestros gemidos en un beso profundo. Abrí los ojos y los suyos me miraban intensamente. Sonreí en sus labios antes de girarme y atraerla a mi pecho. Sentí el acelerado ritmo de su corazón en mi costado y besé su frente para después suspirar. Con sus dedos trazó círculos en mi abdomen y un rato después se detuvo.

-¿Bella?

-¿Mmm?

-¿Estás dormida?

-Sí.

Nos reímos al unísono y vi como se levantaba en un codo para mirarme.

-Te amo. –susurró.

Acaricié su cabello largo que me hacía cosquillas en hombro.

-Yo la amo más, Señora Cullen.

Bufó y se dejó caer contra mi pecho otra vez.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte, amor.

-Lo sé. –replicó.

Tomé su mano que descansaba en mi pecho y después de besarla, la entrelacé con la mía.

-Y después, para siempre.

-Para siempre. –contestó sonriéndome antes de juntar sus labios con los míos.

En un beso audaz que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que este era mi sitio. De que ella había sido creada especialmente para mí. Pero sobre todo, de que con ella pasaría todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida a partir de ahora.

Con la mujer más hermosa que había conocido. La que me enseñó a vivir de nuevo, a amar de nuevo. Pero sobre todo, que me enseñó, que hay _heridas que se curan_.

_FIN._

* * *

**~N/A: **24 capítulos, 181 reviews, 59 favoritos, 40 alertas, 11'687 Hits & 58'895 Palabras despues, ésta historia llega a su fin.

waaa quiero llorar u_u' amaré esta historia siempre(L)' mi pequeña bebe ;D jajaja waaa muchas gracias a todos ustedes!

a las que dejaban review, a las que agregaban a favs o pedían alerta... a las personas que siempre me apoyaron mis Malditas Lujuriosas Pecadoras Compulsivas*

y a mis lectoras secretas XD muchas gracias porque ps, La visita se registraba y tengo un CHingo D: jaja ok ya! esto es para ustedes porque sin sus visitas ps

~AryyMuse no existiera.

**¡GRACIAS POR TODO! **

& espero verlas en mi nueva historia **"Enséñame A Amar"** que acabo de publicar el primer capítulo

Los amO(L)

¿Que te pareció en finaL?

espero tuu Review :D


End file.
